Seven minutes in Heaven
by yangatheart
Summary: JPC canon events -AU happenings. Nancy's Party but around the time Spike is on the scene too. Based over 1 night of fun and games.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey hey, new fic for you. **

**Okay a little bit of background. This fic is based at Nancy's party (the one with the stripper) but the time line has changed from canon. Here it's based in May time. JPC are friends, things up to the dance off are the same but no big fight here. Craig is with Sarah, JP with Spike etc. The rest you'll pick up within the story. **

**It was MEANT to be a one-shot but you know me, can never just gloss over stuff so it's ended up around 17 chapters. Also, it's finished so if the response is good, I'll post pretty frequently. **

**That's it then, hope you like it, enjoy!**

_**PART ONE**_

_**John Paul**_

"So are we going to 'Sparks' tonight then? It's that club I mentioned last week. Should be good, DJ's cool and they've got a new sound system that's meant to be amazing". I turn to Spike, trying to muster some kind of enthusiasm for his suggestion, though I know I'm doing a piss poor job of it when his usually cheerful face becomes marred by a frown. Stupid right? We're talking about one of my passions, unfortunately there's just one thing that trumps that.

"Could do I suppose..." he grins then, his brown eyes sparkling, the touch of doubt I'd seen a moment ago vanishing in an instant. He hadn't let me finish though. "It's just...well I was gonna meet Craig" I see the smile die instantly so I feel the need to explain further. "We've not spent much time together lately, what with him and Sarah still going out and me spending so much time with you..." I let my words peter off, leaving the explanation hanging, a fresh wave of guilt washing over me. I say fresh because, these days, I almost constantly feel guilty. Guilty for fancying and loving my best mate and pretending I don't, guilty for lusting after Sarah's boyfriend, wishing it was me that was kissing him, going home with him and not her and now, guilty for wanting to goof around and spend time with Craig more than I do my own boyfriend. When did life get so complicated eh?

"You saw him last night though..." he points out. True, I did and I blew Spike off...metaphorically speaking, to spend the time playing Gran Tourismo with Craig "and when you aren't with him you're..." my mobile rings and I hold a finger up, indicating I'm just going to answer it, "on the phone with him" he mutters dejectedly.

"Sorry, it's Craig, I have to get this, it's probably about tonight...hiya!". As soon as I answer, I can feel the grin split across my face, though I try not to let Spike see that.

"John Paul, free house at Nancy's tonight, we've gotta go, be a right laugh!" he gushes breathlessly in my ear. He sounds delighted but me, my heart sinks.

"Thought we were going to the cinema?" I can't help the edge of disappointment that creeps into my voice at the thought of sharing him. Spike looks over, eyebrows raised so I turn away slightly, not really wanting him listening in on the conversation, even if it is just casual. I'd really been looking forward to it being just me and Craig, sitting in the dark, munching popcorn and having a laugh and maybe...well, a boy can dream, can't he?

"It'll be cool and we can go to the cinema anytime" he points out, his voice all animated.

"I suppose".

"Anyway, it'll give us the opportunity to meet this Freddie bloke, Nancy's new flat mate" he points out, "Sarah says he's a stripper, reckons he might be gay... he could be just your type" he finishes thoughtfully, his voice suddenly dropping an octave or two. Great, just what I need, the object of my affection trying to set me up with some other bloke. And what does he mean my type? My type? Not likely. For him to be my type he'd have to be daft and dorky and a little bit unsure of himself but pretend to brim with confidence. Vulnerable yet cocky, funny but serious, smart and intelligent but ohh so blind to the obvious sometimes. He'd have to have a cute giggle and a shy smile and the sexiest, most seductive voice I've ever had the pleasure of hearing and don't even get me started on what he'd look like.

Actually, yeah, get me started.

Dark brown hair that's all glossy and thick like treacle and eyes that just...fuckkk, they just make you want to dive in and drown. Honestly, staring into his eyes when he's talking, I could find myself lost for hours. Then of course there're his other assets, the most kissable lips...red, lush...just thinking about those lips and what they could do makes me so hard, a body that sculptors would salivate over and his 'fuck me' arse, all of which I've drempt of more times than I dare count. Okay so yeah, I don't just dream about him, there've been times...lots of times when I've come back from a night out or got in from footy practice or even just got off the phone with him and I've lain there, head back, dick in hand, fantasizing about him. Not even erotic scenarios. I can cum with just a few short strokes when I picture him talking to me, telling me I'm the best mate he's ever had, spunk splashing on my hand and chest as I remember his lips pressed against my forehead. Sad, pathetic but true.

"John Paul!" Broken from my reverie, I hold my phone back to my ear, folding my arm across my lap to conceal my excitement as I sit at the fountain. "So you'll come yeah? It won't be any fun without you and I promise I'll make it up to you somehow" he says persuasively. How can I say no to that eh?

"Yeah alright, who else is going?" He rattles off a few names, each new one making me wish more and more that I'd said I wasn't up for it. The thought of seeing Sarah with her tongue stuck down his throat was bad enough but finding out that Hannah was going to be there too just made it worse. At least Freddie seems like a character and if his mate's there too then maybe that'd liven things up a bit. Going to the cinema on my own or to that club with Spike was looking more appealing and I wish I'd thought of an excuse now, even if it did mean missing out on Craig's company. Better that than seeing Sarah practically welded to his face. I look up, becoming aware of the shadow that's fallen across me. Spike grins, mouthing 'party?', looking pretty happy about it when I nod my head.

"Yeah? Well I suppose we'll see you there then." I try to sound enthusiastic, I do but somehow, I'm not sure I've pulled it off. I'm just about to say bye and ring off when I hear Craig speak again.

"We?" he asks tentatively, his voice already holding a hint of disappointment. Oh God, here we go.

"Me and Spike" I point out, trying to ignore the smugness that suddenly radiates from Spike, his whole demeanor changing. My stomach starts churning at the silence that greets me from the other end of the phone, the churn turning chaotic when I see the mischief twinkling in my boyfriends eyes, that knowing glint that hints he's aware of Craig's reaction to the news. I hear him take in a deep breath so I start damage control right away.

"We've been to that new music store in town and seeing as we're no longer going to the pictures, he may as well join me, so long as no one minds" I finish. Not exactly my ideal night I admit but if Craig and Sarah are going together then I'm damn sure I'm not sitting round like a gooseberry for the entire night. I've no idea why but Craig and Spike can't seem to stand each other. If it's not Spike winding Craig up, it's my best mate making digs about my boyfriend. He calls him 'that sausage stealing twat', ever since Spike walked in on us having breakfast once and took a bite out of his full English. To be fair to Spike though, he thought it was my plate as we were sat kind of close together. Of course, it's not one sided because Spike says Craig's a 'miserable bastard' and can't understand why I'd want to be mates with him.

"Oh right well...I'll uh...I'll see you in a bit then yeah?" he says, though he doesn't sound quite as enthusiastic as he first did.

"Yeah, should be about an hour".

"Right...right okay then" he pauses like he's more to say so I wait for him to continue. "John Paul?" he says my name quietly, tentative even.

"Yeah Craig?" Oh God, that came out a bit breathy, I hope Spike didn't notice.

"Listen I...Uhm" I hold my breath this time as I wait for him to carry on, something in his tone telling me it's important. "Nancy asked if you could bring a mix CD" he blurts out. Important? Okay, maybe not.

"Yeah course I can" I reply, trying to keep my tone light and airy.

"Great well, I'll see you in a bit then".

"Yeah, see...you" he hangs up just before I get the last word out and I'm left staring at the phone, wondering what the hell just happened. I know they can't stand each other but that doesn't explain why Craig went so quiet all of a sudden.

"So where's the party then?" Spike asks, rubbing his hands gleefully together.

"Nancy's, c'mon, I'd best get ready". Getting up, I walk past him in the direction of home.

**Craig**

Bastard Spike of all people! Urgh! I fling the phone on the settee so I don't crush the bloody thing in my fist. Why the fuck did I agree to the party again instead of sticking with my original plans with John Paul? Truth is, I thought it'd actually be fun to hang out, have a laugh, get pissed and maybe crash at Nancy's for the night but of course, I should've realised things wouldn't be that simple. For starters, Sarah found a baby sitter for Leah so she could come, that wasn't in the plan and now I find out that John Paul's spent all day with that sausage stealing twat of a boyfriend and now he's bringing him with. I mean, can this evening get any worse?

"You ready Babe?" Sarah asks, wrapping her arms around my neck in that claustrophobic way of hers, planting a kiss against my temple.

"Yep, just about" I reply, straining away from her as I reach for my phone. "You look nice". I cast a cursory glance her way and step back completely, feeling one of those woozy headaches coming on already from the cloying scent of her perfume. I've no idea what's wrong with me lately but all the things that used to get me excited about Sarah are waining or I find them irritating or I just plain dislike them. Her affection towards me feels clingy instead of loving, she used to look sexy but now it's bordering on slutty and conversation seems to revolve around superficial shit or the mundane. I couldn't give a toss if Jordan's had another boob job or if that Kerry bird from the jungle's gone on a diet and there's a sale at Top Shop...whoopee!

The thing is, my being pissed off is pissing me off, making me even more irritable. Sod it, it's too late to change plans now. I shrug into my new cardie and grab my keys before heading out the door, remembering at the last moment that Sarah's still inside.

"Coming?" She totters up behind me and follows me down the stairs to the flat and I...well I find myself doing something I never thought in a million years that I would. I turn away. She's making her way down, one step at a time, flashing her underwear with every step and I'm not interested. How fucking weird is that?

"You never said, is John Paul coming then?" she asks as she sidles up next to me at the bar, wrapping her arm through mine and leaning her head on my shoulder. I physically refrain from pulling away as I vie for Darren's attention.

"Yeah, he's bringing Spike though" I say, my jaw clenching, sighing loudly as I wave a tenner at my step brother.

"Oh cool, that should make it more fun then". I roll my eyes in disgust, feeling my lip raise in a sneer.

"Oh yeah, can't wait" I answer, my voice dripping sarcasm.

"God! What is up with you today? You were dead excited about going to Nancy's before and now you're being dead horrible, what's changed?" Unlocking my jaw, I attempt a smile as I turn her way. After all, it's hardly my girlfriends fault that I don't want her there...or Spike.

"Nothing, I just...where's bloody Darren with the drinks?" I realise I'm being a complete bastard so I give her a quick peck on the lips which seems to appease her as she attempts to turn it into a full snog. She finally comes up for air and starts rooting in her bag for her compact which is my cue to turn my head and wipe the waxy gloss from my mouth with my thumb. There's something to be said for a soft pair of lips, totally devoid of make-up.

"Darren mate, can I get a bottle of lager and...?" I look at Sarah expectantly.

"Can we not just go straight to Nancy's?" she whines and tilts her head, giving me what she thinks is a sweet, winning smile because it shows her dimple. The thing is, I've seen her use it on so many people when she's trying to get her own way that I'm pretty immune to it now. I hold my finger up to Darren for him to wait, ignoring him when he folds his arms and settles them on the bar top to watch.

"John Paul's not going to be there for ages yet" I point out. Her brow wrinkles...something she'll no doubt regret in later years and she forms a pout.

"So? Nancy and Hannah'll be there and Freddie".

"Ooh great, lets get the banners out then" I reply narkily.

"Aww what's up Craig, jealous of the Chippendale or just sulking because your boyfriend's not there yet?" Darren asks, at which point I throw him a filthy look, grab my tenner of the bar and stalk out on Sarah for the second time in as many minutes.

"Craig! Babe!" I cringe when I hear her call my name but I stop walking anyway, waiting until she catches me up, breathless. "Ignore him, he's being stupid" she breathes in my ear, tucking her hand in mine and leaning in close, pressing her body snugly against my side as I continue walking. "You've nothing to be jealous of you know, even if he isn't gay, I still wouldn't fancy him" she assures me. "Hey, do you think JP'd go for Freddie instead of Spike? Just think how hot that would be, having two blokes fight over you like that." I twist away violently, dragging my fingers through my hair in annoyance. Christ! Her voice is grating on me and I've got a fucking stonking headache now. I literally feel like my heads going to explode. The thing is, she's not really saying anything that I hadn't thought myself earlier anyway. Not that I want John Paul going out with a stripper or anyone else for that matter but it's got to be better than Spike. They've been together for a month or so now, looks like it could get serious which is fine, you know, if that's what he wants but...not with...Spike? He can do so much better.

"Oh I've had enough of this, listen Craig..."

"Sarah...Sarah, I'm sorry alright?" I round on her, stroking my hands on her shoulders as I start to calm down. "I just...listen, I'll meet you at Nancy's in half an hour yeah, I'm gonna go get something for this headache" I say. She looks at me, her eyes enormous, tears filling them and threatening to spill over. "I'm sorry" I whisper, more sincerely this time. Pulling her in close, I hug her tightly, wishing I could find the words, explain why I'm behaving like this. I can't though because I don't even know myself, not really. She pulls back and sniffs, mascara still intact. Holding her by the shoulders, I kiss her on the cheek, my conscience making me feel sick with shame for the way I'm treating her. Then nodding, telling her I'll see her soon, I watch her walk over to Nancy's, giving her a little wave as she's ushered in. Once she's inside safe and sound, I head off in the direction of the fountain, my sole intention to get rid of the anxious feeling that's coursing through my veins.  
As always, thanks so much for reading, comments and replies are greatly appreciated.

_**Nicky xx**_

_**Hope you liked it, comments/reviews are wonderful.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**PART TWO**

_**John Paul**_

Where the bloody hell is he? Dumping my lightweight coat and Spike's leather jacket onto the bed with everyone else's coats and jackets, I head to the kitchen with the beers we'd brought, disappointment coursing through me when I see that room empty as well. It's the last room that I needed to check to see if I can find Craig and lo and behold, he isn't here yet, which is funny because it's definitely Sarah's laughter I can hear coming from the other room. Not really wanting to join the rest of the party yet, I wait a couple of minutes, hanging back to grab a handful of those funny savoury snacks you only usually see at Christmas, staying put just in case I've missed him in passing. After a second handful, I ladle some of Nancy's punch into a cup, sipping at it, not stalling _at all_, honestly, before going back out and heading in the general direction of Sarah's laughter.

Walking back in there I see her immediately, her long slender legs, curvy bum encased in a black, leather skirt that leaves nothing to the imagination, dark hair flowing straight down her back, her boobs barely concealed beneath the plunging V neck of her gold lame top as she chats away to Freddie, Hannah and his friend...Lewis or Liam or something like that. It's a bit strange but since getting here, I feel like I've missed out on something but no one seems to want to elaborate. Finding I can no longer stand watching Sarah flaunt herself at other blokes, even though it is better than seeing her doing it with Craig, I head over to Nancy intent on finding out where Craig is and what's going on. So much for our lads night then.

"Alright?"

"Hey John Paul, not bad thanks...oh, did Craig get you to bring that mix CD?" she looks at me expectantly, eyes lighting up when I hand it to her.

"Here you go...where is he anyway?" I try to ask nonchalantly. Her gaze flicks to meet mine briefly as she sips her drink through the straw. Is it just me or is she purposely taking ages to answer? I want to squirm beneath her scrutiny but I know that would probably give me away, especially to someone as astute as Nancy. I can feel my body heating and I will myself not to betray my feelings, stuffing my hands into my jeans pockets to stop myself fidgeting. She takes another long sip of her drink and then nods over at Sarah.

"No idea, Sarah got here a bit ago and said Craig'd be here soon, I think maybe they had an argument" she shrugs, like she's not really bothered about another Craig and Sarah drama. I try to quash the excitement that builds as various scenarios flit through my conscience.

"They've not split up _again_ have they?" Yes! I actually manage to say it like it's the most exasperating thing since...well since the last time they split up, knowing _that_ reaction will hide my real thoughts. Unfortunately, my major high suddenly takes a dip when Nancy answers me.

"I doubt it, I reckon it'd take something pretty major to actual keep them apart, they'll probably be engaged by..." I listen with half an ear as Nancy crushes my dreams with that one sentence, my attention becoming focused across the room where I spot Hannah and Spike talking. Now there's a sight I never thought I'd see. Spike looks over and I raise my bottle in acknowledgment and smile, wariness creeping over me when he ignores me and diverts his attention back to my ex. Shit! I hope she's not giving him a rundown of my first time. Not that I'd expect that of her but then, I never expected her to tell my best mate either and rate me out of ten. I glance at Nancy and nod when she offers to get more drinks but I keep an eye on my current boyfriend and my ex.

Hannah's mouth compresses together at something he says and for a second I think she's going to toss her drink in Spike's face but then it's like she deflates, her shoulders slumping a little before she scarpers away, mumbling an apology to me as she bumps my elbow on her way past me out the door.

I'm just about to go after her when I feel a possessive hand on my shoulder and a pair of soft lips kissing at my neck.

"What've you said to Hannah?" I ask, turning my head to look at Spike, feeling his hand slip just beneath the hem of my t shirt. My stomach contracts when his fingertips touch my ticklish spot, the sympathy I'm feeling for my pretty friend fighting to stay at the forefront of my mind.

"Spike! What's going on?" I pull out of his grasp and turn to face him, brows furrowed, lips pursed, waiting for an answer.

"I'm sorry, you think _I'm_ keeping something from _you_? Welcome to my world" he says scornfully. It's funny because he's obviously pissed off about something but instead of caring what it is that's bothered him, I've got other things on my mind. _I'm_ trying to work out, and not for the first time, why _exactly_ it is that I'm going out with Spike in the first place, ignoring the nasty little voice in my head reminding me that it's maybe because Spike actually wants me. Seeing Hannah come back into the room and join Sarah, I glance back up at my boyfriend.

"What's that supposed to mean?" As soon as the words leave my mouth, I realise I probably should've dropped it, whatever _it_ is because the way he said it sounded like he was gunning for an argument. .

"She's still got the hots for you, you know that". He says leaning in close, his cheek next to mine as he waves his drink in her direction. Good for her when she noticed, shooting him a look of pure venom in return, her face twisted with disdain. She's not the little lapdog he probably thought she was. She might find him intimidating but she can be feisty when she wants to, bless her.

"Don't be daft, she doesn't" I reply, raising my eyebrows when he snorts.

"No? Why'd she take great delight in telling me you're in love with Craig then?" My heart misses a beat I'm sure and I'm so glad that I'd already swallowed the lager I'd just taken a swig of, otherwise he'd have been covered in it.

"Yeah right" I said, stalling for time, my eyes meeting Hannah's guilty ones, like she can hear the conversation we're having..

"She took great delight informing me you couldn't let go and that you're in love with him, such an..._enlightening_ nugget of information" he states sarcastically, his face twisting into a sneer. Oh God, why? Why'd she say that? I feel like I've been kicked in the solar plexus, my breath whooshing from my lungs, avoiding looking at him even though I know that my not looking at him is a dead giveaway. In the end I go for the blatant lie.

"I... I _thought_ I was in love with him". Spike's mouth curls into a wry smile and he shakes his head, his eyes rolling at me in that really patronising way of his. For some reason it feels like I'm betraying Craig just by voicing those words and I feel instantaneous regret for not just telling him the truth, I loved Craig, still love Craig, probably always will love Craig, more than anything.

"So what? It was just some school boy crush?" He looks at me defiantly, his jaw locked so tight I can see a tick. School boy crush? Yeah, I suppose it is, if that's what you call falling head over heels in love and meeting your soul mate the first day you lay eyes on him at the age of seventeen.

"Yeah alright! I...I wanted him and he didn't wanna know" I throw back keeping the hurt from my voice, for once telling the truth even though the reality was so much more painful than I'm making out. His gaze flicks away from me towards the others behind us before coming back to rest on mine, that smug expression that Craig hates so much appearing back on his face. I duck my head to avoid his eyes, knowing that if I look at him too long, he'll see just how much that truth tears me apart.

"See that's the problem with straight men, they can be so inconsiderate." I'm expecting harsh words, more questions, recriminations. What I'm not expecting is the feel of his fingers ploughing roughly through my hair or the tug at the back of my head that has his lips crashing against mine, hard and insistent as he instigates a fierce kiss. I raise my hands flat to his chest ready to push him away but he breaks it off first, pulling back and letting go, his eyes lingering on my kiss bruised lips.

"Another drink John Paul?" He takes the bottle from my hand but doesn't wait for my reply before pushing past me, muttering an 'excuse me' to someone as he heads for the door. I turn, ready to ask what the hell that was about but the words die on my lips as I come face to face with Craig. I don't know if he realises but he's staring, the intensity of his gaze making my skin heat as a blush spreads throughout my body. He looks shocked and I get that sick feeling in my stomach that he's just seen me like that. It was bad enough when Hannah used to kiss me in public, so the last thing I want is my best friend seeing my boyfriend trying to shove his tongue down my throat as well. I suppose the only positive is that he only saw the back of me. Realising I have to be the one to break the ice, I take the two steps forward that brings me closer to him.

"Hey, you finally got here then, everything alright?" I want to pull him into a hug and show him that things don't have to be awkward but something about his stance and being in a room full of people makes me hang back, my arms dangling limply at my sides. He blinks, those gorgeous, long eyelashes of his fanning down onto his cheeks, blocking the emotion I was just registering in his eyes as I lock on them. When they sweep back up, whatever he was thinking that was mirrored in his eyes is gone, to be replaced by that easy smile of his, the one that tells me that things are fine.

"Absolutely great, where's the alcohol?" he asks brightly, turning around and dodging Spike as he leaves the room. Spike hands me my drink and then proceeds to spend the next half hour practically glued to my side or should I say front as he stands right before me, making it virtually impossible for me to even see Craig, let alone talk and get any quality time with him.

The glimpses I had got of Craig worry me a bit, making me think that his spat or whatever it was with Sarah was maybe more serious than I first thought. He'd been a bit subdued at first, was tense and withdrawn but after a beer and a shot of...whatever the hell the purple stuff was that Nancy kept giving us, he seemed to loosen up, become more like the Craig I know and love. The mix CD I brought had loads of the tunes we used to listen to when we first became mates on it and after a while I see his hips start to sway, his lips moving along to the lyrics.

"What's so funny?" Spike asks as he moves next to me, finally giving me an unrestricted view of Craig letting loose. I hadn't realised I'd laughed out loud until he asked, so I just shrug, ignoring him, carrying on furtively watching Craig from beneath my lashes. I love it when he dances like this, totally unselfconscious, not giving a toss what anyone else thinks of him. I hear Spike snort beside me and without looking, I just know he's wearing one of his smug superior expressions as he watches Craig.

"He looks a right prat" he says scornfully. I look on, grinning my head off when Craig mouths the wrong words, stops dancing for a second looking confused, hand flying to the back of his neck before shrugging and carrying on regardless. Christ! I love that geeky prat.

"Yeah he does" I say affectionately, more to myself than anything. I guess Spike heard because he shifts next to me, sneers and then sighs, muttering the word 'pathetic' beneath his breath before stalking off. I shrug my shoulders, not really caring if he means me or Craig and mosey on over to my best mate, smiling warmly back when he looks up and grins at my approach.

"Hiya, you got rid of the bulldog then?" he says loud enough for me to hear, hips still swaying as he bops to the music.

"Eh?" I have a moment as I wonder what the hell he's on about. Is he trying to say that I treat Spike like a dog? Craig grins inanely back as he lifts his bottle, inclining the neck towards Spike who's now chatting to Nancy across the room.

"Tom and Jerry..." I frown, still not getting the reference. "The dog, in the cartoon...he was called Spike" he points out, now talking to me like a two year old. Ahh, now I get it. He claps his hand on my back, the warmth of his touch searing through my t shirt as his fingers curl around my shoulder. "There you go..." he says giggling when he sees I've caught on, "God John Paul, in another world or what?" I laugh back, necking a gulp of lager as I try to think of something witty to retort but I fail miserably as the seconds slip by into minutes. He doesn't seem to notice though, he just carries on dancing...if that's what you can call the bobbing thing he's now doing, as I stand with him, nodding my head to the beat.

"So do you do the full monty then?" I roll my eyes at Craig, wondering if Sarah can _be_ any more obvious as I hear her questioning remark filter our way through the music. Casting a furtive glance between them, I'm surprised to see Craig looks more embarrassed than pissed off, looking bored when she asks Freddie if he gets lots of offers. Then he surprises me when he inclines his head in the other direction, silently suggesting we move further from the noise and the rest of the group. Coming to stand over by the window, he starts dancing again.

"Good track this one, I remember you playing it when you beat Sonny at the DJ comp" he reminds me, leaning in so close that I can smell the faint citrus fragrance of the shower gel he uses through the more intoxicating scent of his aftershave. Bloody hell, I've gone a bit lightheaded all of a sudden. I can't believe he remembered that and I tell him.

"Course I do, you were brilliant" he says smiling sincerely. Suddenly he becomes more sombre and stops dancing, lifting his hand to wrap around my forearm, rubbing it up and down a couple of times until his fingers come to rest around my wrist. "I remember lots of things" he murmurs softly, the words so quiet that I question if I've actually heard them correctly. Something in the way he says it tells me I have and has my pulse accelerating, so much so that I have to wonder if he can feel it fluttering rapidly beneath his fingertips.

"Oh? Like what?" I try to play down how curious I am, try so bloody hard not to sound affected by everything, the closeness, him touching me, the deep, velvet like quality of his voice which sends sparks of interest straight to my dick. Somehow though, despite my best efforts, my question comes out breathy.

Then he looks at me and I've no idea what happens but as I lift my eyes to his, it's like there's a shift in the Earths equilibrium, a jolt that knocks me completely off kilter. My mouth goes dry and my heart starts beating so bloody hard I feel like it's going to slam it's way out of my chest with the sheer force of the palpitations. There's something in those expressive eyes of his that's screaming at me to take notice but I can't for the life of me fathom what it is.

"Like the time we..."

"Craig! Stop monopolizing John Paul and come meet Freddy" Nancy screeches in his ear as she bounds over to us, the momentum of her wrapping her arm through Craig's, knocking his hand away from it's hold on my wrist. "I think Spike's getting jealous" she whispers conspiratorially, giggling as she inclines her head in his direction. Craig's gaze drops immediately and it's like the shutters come down, whatever emotions he was displaying eradicated in seconds. He clears his throat, flashes a quick look in Spike's direction and turns to Nancy, smiling indulgently back at her.

"Yeah, can't have that, can we?" he says laughing, the mirth he's trying to portray barely touching his mouth let alone reaching his eyes. His gaze flits to mine and lingers just for a second before he turns back to her. "Where is this lodger of yours then? I heard he's a stripper". Then, taking Nancy's lead, I watch as he walks away, the hand rubbing beneath the collar of his shirt betraying his good humour. I chance a glance at Spike to see him glowering at Craig, the fingers wrapped around the bottle of beer turning white. So much for keeping things between us casual.

_**Hope you liked it, comments/reviews are wonderful.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thanks for the great response so far, I really appreciate it.**_

_**PART THREE**_

Craig

My bloody cheeks are killing me from all the fake smiling I've been doing for the last hour but at least this way, no one asks questions. Listening to Sarah twitter on about modeling is maybe _the_ most boring and annoying conversation I could be involved in but at least sitting here with her, I'm not as tempted to go and see what John Paul and Spike are up to. Well I am tempted but I can't so...

By the time I'd turned up earlier I'd calmed down and I'd managed to get my emotions in check, deciding I needed to apologise properly to Sarah for my sour mood and then go in search of John Paul and tell _him_ I was sorry too. It's my own fault, I should've just left the arrangements as they were. I'd had it all planned out...go in, get him on his own and then apologise and arrange another time to go out or get together, just the two of us. Of course, it wouldn't be me if my best laid plans didn't go tits up within seconds of walking through the door. Fuck!

I've no idea what had brought it about but, as some bloke I've never met invited me in and ushered me through to the living room, I walked in to see Spike facing off with John Paul, my best mates head bent, his back to me as they'd argued. Looking around, I saw that no one else had noticed the heated exchange but with my eyes drawn straight to him, it was obvious to me that something wasn't right. As I'd approached, neither one had noticed me.

"_So what? It was just a school boy crush?"_ I'd got close enough to see the hurt and anger in Spike's eyes and hear it in his voice as he'd spat the words at John Paul, words that I was sure involved me. Stopping dead in my tracks, I'd held my breath as I awaited his reply.

"_Yeah alright! I...I wanted him and he didn't wanna know"_ Oh God! Hearing those words thrown out there had taken me back. Back to when life suddenly got more complicated than it'd ever been, back to the time that I'd started to question everything I ever believed in, everything I thought I knew about myself and back to the night that everything had changed between me and my best mate. I can still clearly remember walking out of Hannah's back door and seeing John Paul in a right state, tears pouring from his eyes, chest heaving, his whole body wracked with sobs as he fought to get some control over his emotions.

Maybe I should've just left it but I couldn't, I had to know what was going on, what was so terrible that he'd reacted like that. I just hadn't been ready for the truth then, that's all.

"_You really wanna know why you should split up with Sarah?_

"Yes, yes I do"

"It's because I'm jealous...alright. Whenever I watch you, with her, it kills me because I wanna be the one that you're...laughing with and you're going home with."

"When I'm not with you, I think about you ALL the time and when I am with you, I feel like my heart is gonna burst. I'm in love with you...Craig, I'm in love with you!"

It was just a few short months ago and in that time so much had changed. I was barely getting my head around it and he was off with Russ checking out gay bars, getting into the whole scene. Then it's like he realised he could still be himself, things didn't have to change just because he prefers blokes and what happens? He meets bloody Spike.

He's wrong though, what he's just said to Spike, he couldn't be more wrong when he said I didn't want to know because I _did_ want to know, I just hadn't a clue how to deal with it. I'd resisted, at first, tried to kid myself that I'd be able to ignore John Paul and the whole thing would go away but that was wishful thinking on my part. It hadn't taken him long to put the offer out there for him to get out of my life for good but as soon as he had, I'd baulked. I didn't want that. So we'd pretended it'd never happened but no matter how well we got on again, I'd still wanted to know and if I'm honest, a small but not tiny part of me wanted to hear him say it again.

Hell, I can remember several occasions when I'd tried to bring it up again, the main one being when Charlie was kidnapped. I can still picture how well he'd slotted into the role Sarah would've played if I'd wanted her there, making a brew, chatting, reassuring me and telling me I'd make a good dad some day. It was more though. Even now I can almost feel John Paul's leg so close to mine as we'd sat on the sofa, can still remember how gutted I'd been when I'd probed him for answers in the hope of hearing him say he loved me again, only for him to admit he'd been confused, mistaking love for a friend for something else.

So yeah, I had wanted to know and as he and Spike were arguing, I'd wanted to tell him.

Spike though, he had to see me standing there hadn't he?, the bastard getting that cocky, smug look on his face when he caught me staring at them. He didn't say anything at all, just flicked his gaze back to John Paul who wasn't even looking at him.

"_See that's the problem with straight men, they can be so inconsiderate." _I'd wanted to punch his fucking lights out in that moment, point out to him that nothing between me and John Paul is his business and that he knows fuck all about our relationship. I'd just been squaring up to him when he'd grabbed John Paul and fucking kissed him, kissed him hard and passionate until I'd seen John Paul pawing at the front of his t shirt and I'd had to look away.

After he'd gone, John Paul had acted like nothing had even happened and if it hadn't been for the tell tale flush of pink on his skin, I'd think it hadn't affected him at all. He didn't mention it though, didn't say anything so neither did I. I wanted to ask what he saw in Spike but I didn't want to appear jealous, then I wanted to apologise but I could feel Spike watching us and could hear Sarah behind me talking to Hannah and flirting with Freddy. Then when I'd finally got John Paul in a position to talk properly, tell him how great he is and how much better he can do than Spike, Nancy had come over and dragged me away. Since then, I've caught glimpses but Spike has kept him well and truly out of the way so I guess I'm going to have to wait.

_**John Paul**_

Leaning back against the door frame, I let the music wash over me, thankful to have a moment to myself, away from Spike for the first time in over an hour. Jesus, the way he's been behaving, anyone would think he feels threatened.

"John Paul, have you got a minute?" A shiver runs down my spine and the hairs prick up on the back of my neck as Craig steps up close behind me, his breath a whisper of heat beneath my ear. I turn my head and nod, my eyes involuntarily flicking down for a split second to rest on his lips which are soo damn close before coming back to meet his gaze. Licking my lips, I try to tell myself not to look again because if I do, I'm not sure I could stop myself from kissing him.

"Uh huh" I daren't trust myself to speak without complete and utter babble coming from my mouth so I continue to nod, no doubt looking like a complete dick, gesturing to the furthest side of the room away from the speaker. I grip my drink harder, willing my hand to stop shaking before I spill the damn thing all over the carpet.

"I wanted to say I'm sorry...I shouldn't have changed the plans at the last minute like that" he says loudly to compete with the music. He leans in towards me so close that the knuckles of the hand holding his drink brush against the front of my t shirt, his lips almost grazing my ear. Then he takes a step back and looks at me, like, really intently, making sure I've heard what he has to say. The heat in his gaze as his eyes lock on mine has my stomach doing flip flops, my heart beating like a racehorse after jumping the final hurdle. Wrapping my fingers around his arm, I lean in to reply to him at the same time he dips his head to listen, the duel actions causing my lips to brush lightly against his cheek for a fraction of a second. I jerk away on contact as electricity seems to hit that spot, almost like static sparking from his cheek to my lips at the same time he jumps back, his drink sploshing messily down the front of his cardigan.

"Fuck!" His eyes lift to mine and at the sound of his expletive, I expect them to be blazing with anger but he doesn't look mad, he looks _fearful_...of _me_.

That's it, I've got to stop this madness. I can't have Craig in a position where he daren't be around me for fear I'm going to bloody jump him or something.

"_See that's the problem with straight men, they can be so inconsiderate." _

Spike's words from earlier resonate through my mind, giving me the strength to stop this, before I do or say something I'll regret...again.

Better to have him as a friend than not have him at all. Besides, I've got Spike, he's not so bad. Alright so, his brown eyes don't make me get a hard-on just from one glance and his voice isn't sexy and doesn't send a tingle down my spine and he can't make me laugh like Craig can but...he's okay. He likes me, definitely wants me and I can't remain a virgin forever can I? I could do worse.

'He's not Craig though', my conscience kicks in. No, he's not but Craig could never want me, that's what I have to keep reminding myself to get over this. Spike isn't Craig. He isn't straight and he doesn't have a girlfriend. He's gay, like me and if that's all he has to offer then that's still more than Craig can give me, in a relationship anyway.

"Listen Craig, it's fine alright and, like you said earlier, we can go the pictures any time yeah?" I say, patting his arm but making sure not to linger. His eyes follow my hand, a frown marring his brow when he sees me stuff them into my pockets. Thank fuck I've got them fisted in there, otherwise he'd see exactly what kind of reaction I was having to his close proximity. "I'd better find Spike, Nancy was saying something about cocktails."

Craig lifts his eyes and nods, his hand stilling in mid air as he raises it towards his neck. Then he looks at it, like it belongs to someone else, and laughs, shrugging his shoulders, gulping down the remains of his drink.

"Right, cocktails...best get one for Sarah then" he says, still nodding.

"Right then..."

"Yeah". We both kind of hesitate and then set off at the same time, stopping, each giving the other the wave to go first and then bumping again when we both set off. I laugh self consciously and he giggles nervously, finally making a move when Sarah calls him over from the couch.

"Craig, c'mere Babe, I got you a drink!" he smiles over at me wryly and hesitates for a second, as though he's unsure whether to leave me so, smiling brilliantly back at him, I nod in her direction.

"Go to your girlfriend Craig, I'll be back in a minute" he nods in agreement, though he still seems reluctant to leave. "Do you...?" I'm about to ask him if he wants anything but he's already turned and started walking towards Sarah, showing me exactly what it is, or who it is that he wants, reluctant or not. I watch him as he settles back next to her, the ache in my heart getting that little bit bigger when I see Sarah smile and take his hand, pulling it around her shoulders. I bet she doesn't even know how lucky she is to be able to do that. She kisses him on the cheek and he smiles, then she takes it one step further, tugging him closer and it's at that point that I look away, head down as I go in search of a drink.

_**Hope you liked it, comments/reviews are wonderful.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Thanks for the great response so far, I really appreciate it.**_

_**PART FOUR**_

John Paul

Five minutes later and I'm back with a drink, my sole intention for the rest of the night being to get totally and utterly shitfaced. If I have to watch Sarah and Craig all loved up together, then I'd rather do it inebriated so I don't have to remember it tomorrow. Settling down next to Spike on the opposite couch and attempting not to be looking at Craig at all costs, I try to tune into the conversation at hand... Uni!

"Just think Babe, we could share a place if we both get into Leeds". Alright, I wasn't going to look at him but Sarah's just thrown a major idea out there. Craig glances at me too and it's like he can see what I'm thinking because he looks worried.

"Hmm" he replies, noncommittal.

"Thought you'd got your heart set on Dublin, Trinity you said" I say giving Craig the out that he seems to be looking for. He pulls away from beneath Sarah, seeing as she's half led on him and leans forward on his elbow.

"That's...that's still the plan yeah" he blushes, rubbing the back of neck, avoiding Sarah's scrutiny by reaching for his drink.

"But Babe..." Sarah sees the way Craig rigidly sets his shoulders and for once, reads the signs and backs off, realising this is neither the time or place to have this kind of discussion with her boyfriend. Craig shoots me a look of gratitude, relief etched into his features as he settles back against the arm of the couch, his posture giving a clear indication to anyone looking that he's feeling crowded. Sarah doesn't appear to take the hint though and looks around the group.

"I suppose it's just nice thinking of having some privacy, it's hard to find time with each other when you've not got your own place".

"Yeah, total nightmare" I add when Freddie looks to me and Spike. My boyfriend leans in and whispers in my ear.

"I have got my own place though, you just haven't been...yet". The nerves start kicking off in my stomach at his suggestive tone, the same way they always do when Spike brings up sex or any hint of that topic. I do what I always do and smile but I know that it's not real and that it's not reaching my eyes. Then I glance over at Craig to see him staring at a point past me, his head cocked to one side thoughtfully. My attentions get diverted when Lewis quirks his brows at Freddy who shrugs and leans forward, grinning towards Sarah and Craig. Oh God, please no!

"Go on then, you can use my room but don't make a mess". So much for being heard by the man upstairs. Craig looks surprised and Sarah...

"Oh you star..." she breathes, leaning in to give Craig another full on snog. I hold my breath, using all my will power not to rip her away from him, keeping my face expressionless. "Come on then...stud". She stands up and pulls Craig reluctantly to his feet. At least, I tell myself it was reluctance, though it's probably wishful thinking on my part.

"You'll find what you need in the bedside drawer, don't go mad now!" Freddie calls after them. Craig hesitates at the door and turns back, his eyes catching mine for the briefest of seconds before he's jerked through the gap, Sarah giving his hand an almighty tug. Fucking hell, he almost looked apologetic.

"Right, I'll get more drinks then" Nancy says, getting up and heading to the kitchen, Hannah close at her heels.

Glancing down, I see Spikes hand stroking my thigh and I muster a smile as I turn my head to face him, his eyes holding that cheeky glint in them when he squeezes my leg. Smiling back, I let my head rest against the back of the settee, closing my eyes to try to recapture the look I thought I saw in Craig's eyes just before he left the room. He'd looked almost sad, resigned even or maybe it was just the lights playing tricks on me.

I can hear Sarah's voice clearly from the bedroom as she calls for Craig to 'come on' cos she's 'waiting' and at that point, I really do think I'm going to be sick. That's it, forget getting rat arsed, I've got to get out of here because I don't think my heart can withstand hearing them shagging.

"You wanna get going?" I ask Spike quietly, keeping my voice low so Freddy and his pal don't think I'm being rude if my boyfriend says he does want to stay. Luckily for me, he doesn't.

"Yeah, come on". He pushes up from the settee and then takes my hand, hauling me up next to him, his eyes sliding over the full length of my body as I come to stand next to him. "Nice" he says, grinning and smirking. My face reddens beneath his bold perusal and once more, I'm conscious of just how inexperienced I am compared to him. Still, it's either leave with Spike and brave the consequences or have the memory of hearing Craig and Sarah having sex etched in my memory for life.

"Nanc! I think...I think we'll get off" I call out to get her attention. Seconds later, she's at the door, shoulders slumping in defeat.

"Oh no, stay...I've just made a whole jug of daiquiri" she implores, using that wheedling tone of hers that she used when she got us all signing her bloody petitions last year. It's tempting but on hearing a bump coming from Freddy's room, I really can't.

"Ahh fuck!" I hear Craig cry out from behind the bedroom door and any last vestiges of doubt I had about calling it a night, drift away, leaving me resolute in my decision.

"No honestly Nancy, we're just gonna..." she interrupts, sighing heavily and reaches past me to push open her door.

"Alright, you and Spike can use my room then, just don't..." she's cut off as the door to Freddy's room opens with a jerk, Craig coming out fully dressed, his eyes darting from me to Spike to Nancy and back to me again. Now I'm confused. How the hell did he get dressed so bloody quickly and, won't Sarah be mad that he left her mid shag?

"Did I hear you say daiquiri? Lead on Nancy!" he says, grinning his head off as he turns her back towards the kitchen. I hear a disgruntled Sarah call Craig's name from inside the bedroom but he either doesn't hear or he blatantly ignores her as his gaze lands on me. His expression changes, the joviality becomes less forced, his lips tilting into the sincere, tender smile I'm used to seeing when we're alone.

"You're staying right?...great!" he exclaims as I nod my head, the butterflies dancing like crazy in my stomach when Craig slings an arm around me and hugs me close, turning our backs on Spike as he leads me back into the living room. I sit on the couch but before Craig can sit beside me, Spike barges past and plonks himself down next to me, throwing his arm casually around my shoulders. Craig hesitates before taking the other settee, looking up sheepishly when Sarah enters the room, shooting Craig what can only be described as a death glare.

Nancy comes back in with a huge jug of some kind of frozen concoction, presumably the daiquiri and sets it down on the table in front of us. Spike's hand tightens on my shoulder and I feel his breath coat my neck as he turns his head towards me. Realising he's not going to let up looking until I acknowledge him, I turn my gaze his way. He leans in with a growl and starts kissing my throat, his lips making their way up along my jaw and, as my eyes meet Craig's, against my better judgment, I feel my eyes closing.

"Who wants a drink then?" Craig jumps in, standing so suddenly that he almost upends Sarah's drink.

"Craig!"

"What?" he bites back, running his fingers through his hair. The tension already in the room ups itself a notch, making it almost tangible. Everyone's looking at him as well, which only seems to make him more embarrassed. Luckily Hannah steps in.

"I'll have another drink Craig, thanks". He smiles his appreciation at Hannah and I can't help flashing her a smile of gratitude myself, one that Spike sees unfortunately, causing him to scowl at her. Then it's like there's dirty looks passed all round, Craig frowning at Spike, him glowering at Craig, Hannah's lip rising in disdain and Sarah still glowering at her boyfriend. I swear, if looks could kill, half the people in the room would be six feet under.

"Lets play a drinking game eh?" Freddy pipes up, looking around the room. I glance around too, noting the various degrees of interest on the different faces. There's a mixture of 'yeah alrights', 'can do's' and Hannah's 'I'm not sure if that's a good idea', so it's agreed, drinking game it is.

"What sort of game?" Sarah asks, her moodiness towards Craig all but forgotten as she sits forwards, elbows on her knees, smiling excitedly at Freddy. Nancy's room mate and Lewis start coming up with games they know and Spike gets up beside me and indicates he's going to the loo. At that point, Craig shifts placed and comes to sit beside me.

"You alright, you seem a bit quiet?" he asks, tilting his head to the side but his eyes remaining fixed on the TV screen in front of us which is tuned into Kerrang, replacing the CD from earlier.

"I'm fine" I mumble. Liar! My thoughts more centred on how close he's sitting. Fine my arse.

"It's just...we'll you were going to leave so..." he clears his throat and shifts more comfortably into his seat.

"So...?" Oh God. I can actually hear the nervousness in my tone, though I don't know if it's from Craig's thigh resting against mine, the fine hairs on his arm tickling against mine or if it's at the thought he can see right through me. Either way, I'm screwed. He hesitates, like the question's loaded.

"I thought you maybe weren't well or something" he says by way of an explanation. It's not really though is it? I mean, it doesn't exactly justify leaving your girlfriend mid fuck, does it?

"Oh". Maybe he'll elaborate. Funny thing about Craig, he hates silences and seems to feel the need to fill them with incessant chatter. Annoying to some but it's just another of those things that I love about him.

"And...that...well, I know Spike was with you and would've got you home but I wanted..." he frowns mid sentence, the hands folded in his lap twisting, his thumb rubbing over his knuckles.

"You wanted...?" Do I really sound that needy and bloody desperate to hear his reply? He turns to me on the seat, his ankle crossing over his knee as he shifts around more fully to face me. His eyes search my face as though looking for answers to some unspoken question and then it's like he sees something in mine because he nods to himself and takes a steadying breath.

"John Paul, I wanted..." 

_**Hope you liked it, comments/reviews are wonderful.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Sorry guys. I meant to post a new chapter every few days but i completely forgot. I don't think it;'s been that long though. **_

_**Quick hello to the newer readers I seem to have acquired with this fic, hope you get to check out my other stories soon. **_

_**PART FIVE**_

Craig

  
"John Paul, I wanted..."

"Bloody hell, I leave you for a second and here you both are, getting all cosy...jeez, anyone would think you were a couple" Shit! I freeze, wondering how much Spike heard, expecting him to be glowering at me when I turn my head, so it comes as a bit of a surprise when he just continues standing there patiently, eyebrows raised as he looks at John Paul and waits for me to vacate his seat and ...it is his seat, after all, boyfriend trumps best mate every time. I glance at John Paul to see how he's taking Spike's kidding but his eyes are averted now, though I can see that familiar blush of his staining his cheeks. Spike carries on looking at me, assessing the situation, his next words meant for me but somehow aimed at John Paul too. "Don't worry mate, I'm joking. You've knocked him back once, he's hardly going to try again" he says, laughing condescendingly.

I rise from the seat and chance a glance around the room, relief coursing through me that Sarah and Hannah are both engrossed in conversation with Freddy and Lewis, debating which drinks to use for when the game starts. Then, as Spike takes his seat next to my best mate, I look down at John Paul, hoping he'll see the sorrow in my eyes for the situation I've put him in. He doesn't look up though, he just shifts over a little, making himself comfortable next to his boyfriend. Frowning, I keep an eye on the pair of them as I take my seat back next to Sarah.

What a bastard! Watching Spike, I can see he's just taken great pleasure making John Paul feel like shite, unmistakably trying to humiliate him in front of me for no apparent reason. I mean, what a twat! Why would he do that? And what the fuck did he mean 'anyone'd think we were a couple'? We might not be boyfriends but I've always liked to think that people can see how close we are, can see that we've got the type of friendship that makes others jealous regardless of our status. Perhaps that's it. Spike's jealous because JP's said he used to fancy me and he doesn't like seeing us together.

God, he makes me sick. Anyone with eyes can see that John Paul doesn't feel comfortable being mauled about in front of other people, let alone all us lot. Like now for instance. I watch him dip his head down, his gaze obscured by his eyelashes as Spike leans in to say something, a deep pink flush creeping up from the neck of his shirt as the talking turns into a kiss. He squirms then, his hand reaching out to clasp around his boyfriends arm, at first glance looking like he's going to push him away, though to be fair, it could be because he's getting turned on, a thought which disturbs me greatly. Then it's like he can feel me looking at him because his eyes meet mine as Spike's hand starts rubbing across his stomach, his boyfriends fingers flicking open the bottom button of the blue shirt that John Paul's wearing, the one that brings out the brightness in his eyes.

I can feel heat zinging through my body, spreading from deep within my belly all the way up to my neck and face as I watch Spike part the material, his hand caressing across the exposed skin of my best friends abdomen, his dark hair the only real view I have of his head as he continues to assault John Paul's neck. I want to look away because I hate the thought of seeing Spike leaving his mark on my friend's pale flesh but another part of me, the voyeur I guess, is telling me to stay put, keep watching, it could be the only time I ever get to see my friend like this. I don't give myself time to second guess why that's so fucking important, I just continue to watch, my hand trembling a little around my drink, my throat becoming scratchy in it's dryness.

I take a quick sip of my drink and wipe the back of my hand across my mouth as my eyes narrow, my throat constricting with dryness again when I see John Paul's lips part and the pink tip of his tongue flick out to wet them. Taking a longer, more satisfying pull on my lager, I note how his chest rises and falls more rapidly beneath Spike's wandering hand, his breaths quickening when Spike grinds himself more intimately into John Paul's side.

At that point I do have to look away from the scene unfolding before me because I'm feeling nauseous but I can't, not completely, as my gaze lifts to his to see him still watching me, his gaze already fixed on with an unmistakable flash of desire in his eyes.

I'm fucked if I'm going to watch anymore of this but just as I'm about to get up and leave them to it, John Paul's eyes close and he relaxes, giving himself over to that complete dick of a boyfriend of his as he starts to kiss him. Casting my gaze around, I see that the rest of the gang are all distracted in some way or other and haven't even noticed the couple making out on the settee opposite me. All except Hannah, I notice, she's staring openly at the scene unfolding, her grey/blue eyes wide with shock, mouth gaping open as she watches her ex boyfriend becoming increasingly turned on. Without even consciously thinking about it, I feel my gaze being pulled back to the couch, my eyes dropping slightly to the clear outline of John Paul's cock beneath the tight, worn denim of his jeans, his state of arousal and excitement at Spike's touch obvious.

Well, fucking good for them! Why don't they get a room?

I'm actually about to voice these exact sentiments when the hairs on the back of my neck raise up, my eyes pulled back to John Paul's face, only to see his wide open but hazy with lust as he peers at me from beneath his lashes. I continue to stare, unable to drag my gaze away until Spike's fingers stop the rubbing and slide further beneath the soft cotton fabric, exposing even more of John Paul's abdomen. I should look away, I need to look away...'look away, look away!' I hear my inner voice scream. For once, I listen, dragging my eyes away from the decadent sight in front of me of John Paul sprawled against the cushions of the settee, Spike's hand on his stomach, his mouth firmly attached once more to my best mates throat.

"Right then, let's get pissed!" I shout loud enough to end conversations and break the amorous couple apart, leaning forward onto my elbows, my cardigan strategically placed over my lap as I grin at the group. Everyone turns my way as I clap my hands together emphatically, John Paul looking bewildered, Hannah looking flustered, Spike positively seething with loathing and unconcealed irritation...take that you bastard! and Freddy and Nancy looking on with mild amusement. It's actually Sarah who speaks up first though.

"We thought we could start with 'Never have I ever'" she says giggling, pointing from herself to Lewis who seems to have been integral in making the decision.

"Sounds good to me" I say enthusiastically. Hell, being tortured on a rack would sound good if it meant not having to watch that creep Spike maul my best mate. I grab the glasses from the centre of the table and start pouring in the daiquiri. "Everyone else up for it?" I ask, surreptitiously glancing John Paul's way from beneath my eyelashes, a flurry of excitement coursing through my veins when I see him extract himself from Spike's grasp to perch on the edge of the seat.

"How uh...how do you play it?" he asks, looking at me for an answer.

"Aw, I was going to ask that too" Hannah says, smiling shyly his way. He grins back and shrugs his shoulders, completely unaware that the sausage stealing twat is rolling his eyes behind him. Seriously, what does John Paul see in him?

"Great minds think alike eh? Or maybe it's just us innocent ones" he says laughing, earning himself another sweet smile from his ex.

"Uh, what're you getting at? Are you saying the rest of us are slappers?" Sarah asks in mock indignation. John Paul sees me watching and winks before answering back cheekily.

"If the shoe fits". Sarah pouts but I can tell that she's secretly flattered to be getting picked on by him. He doesn't draw attention to himself usually when he's in a big group, he tends to keep himself to himself and not say much, so when John Paul does single you out in front of everyone, it's kind of a big deal. Course, I never have any problem getting him to talk, that's what's so great about us.

"Who's gonna tell us the rules then?" John Paul asks, taking a look around. As all eyes land on Freddie and Lewis, the latter shuffling forwards until he's sat before the table. Sarah takes her place next to me on the couch with Hannah at our heels and Nancy and Freddy sit on the other side of Lewis facing John Paul and Spike. 

_**Very short one sorry, will post another tomorrow or the next day :)**_

_**Hope you liked it, comments/reviews are wonderful.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**I promised another update, here you go...let the games begin :)**_

_**PART SIX**_

Craig

"Right then, whoever goes first has to announces something he or she has never done, such as 'Never have I ever had a threesome' and all the players who have had a threesome must down their drink..." Lewis stops talking as everyones gaze turns on Spike as he lifts one of the shots and necks it down. John Paul looks over his shoulder at him and raises his eyebrows. Spike shrugs as he glares back.

"_What_? I thought we'd started" he states, throwing himself back into the couch. I expect John Paul to look hurt or in the least, indignant but he doesn't, if anything, he looks unconcerned, certainly not the reaction I would've expected from that kind of revelation about his boyfriend.

"Right well I uh...I guess that was the first question then, anyone else?" Lewis looks around the group but it's pretty clear that when it comes to threesomes, Spike's on his own. "No?, okay, we'll start with the lager shots and then move onto the daiquiri's in a bit then. Right, your turn Hannah... oh, and everyone has to be honest!" Lewis finishes, looking pointedly around the group.

"Okay then...can it be about anything?" Hannah asks before starting, receiving a collective groan from most of the group.

"Nope, it's got to be personal, physical or emotional, no childish crap about skipping school!" Freddie pipes up, causing her to blush and smile at John Paul.

"Okay then, never have I ever..." she bites her lip, thinking, "kissed a girl" she says nervously, eyes darting around the group. Me and John Paul automatically go for our drinks, as do Freddy and Lewis. I'm not sure who out of Nancy and Spike comes as more of a surprise.

"Nanc!" Sarah exclaims, mouth open in shock as she stares at our friend. Nancy shrugs and rolls her eyes.

"Oh come on guys, it's called teenage experimentation". She looks pointedly at Spike, waiting for an explanation from Mr 'Out and proud'. He shakes his head.

"Rules don't state we have to divulge...my lips are sealed" he says, making a zipping motion. John Paul shifts beside him but says nothing. I top up the downed drinks.

I can't help glancing John Paul's way to see his reaction but just like before, it's like he's wearing a mask to hide his emotions.

"My turn" Sarah says excitedly, eyes sparkling. "Never have I ever wanked over a friend" she blurts out unabashed, lapping up the attention when seven shocked pairs of eyes turn her way.

"That's not fair!" John Paul cries out, waggling his finger in her direction. "That's only aimed at the lads." She smiles sweetly, looking out coquettishly at the males in the group from beneath her eyelashes.

"Sorry John Paul, nothing in the rules says it can't be gender spifis...specic...spec..."

"Specific?"

"That's it, thanks Babes!" She turns her gaze to me and grins, planting a wet, resounding kiss right on my lips before trying to deepen it, practically crawling onto my lap. I can feel myself blushing as I gently push her away, my hand instinctively going to my mouth to wipe away the excess moisture and lipstick. "Well boys?" she asks, looking around. I glance at John Paul but his gaze is fixed firmly on the wall opposite, his hands twirling his glass around in his lap. It's actually Freddy who pipes up asking the question that I'd been thinking.

"When you say 'wanked over a friend' do you mean like...tossing ourselves off actually _over_ a friend, you know, on them, covering them in spunk or just, having a wank thinking about one? Cause that could be any friend, male or female." Hannah, bless her, groans at that and pulls her face but, he has a point and judging by the pout on Sarah's lips, she hadn't thought of that. Her expression tells us it's the latter question she was thinking so all the lads down a drink before she can try to change it. Lewis looks at Freddy and his friend returns his stare, giving him a nudge.

"Got it out of our system eventually though eh?" he says smirking. My gaze goes from one friend to the other, the implication of Freddy's words hanging over the pair of them.

"What? You and him...?" Nancy's mouth hangs open as she gestures between the two. Lewis grins, cocking his head to the side as he looks at his mate.

"Well I'm sure we both wanked over each other at some point but when it came to the real thing, it was only him that wanked _over_ me" he says, grinning lewdly towards Nancy. My gaze flicks to John Paul only to see his gaze slide away as I catch him looking at me, the thought of who he may have wanked over piquing my interest far more than it should. Nancy refills glasses again, sticking with the cocktail mix as I try to think of a question. I could think of one just to get the girls pissed but to be fair, I've seen Sarah drunk and it's not a pretty sight, all slurred words and suggestive comments, which she's already well on the way towards. Hannah could be a laugh though, I've never seen her mashed.

"Never have I ever had sex with a stranger" I say, my eyes narrowing when I see Spike once more lift his drink to his lips, the daiquiri shot slipping easily down his throat, the glass banging noisily back onto the table in front of him. Freddy and Lewis both down their shots in quick succession too as the rest of us sit waiting. "Nancy, your turn" I prompt.

"Right, let me think. Never have I ever...Oh God, this is hard, okay" she says, grimacing and composing herself, "never have I ever thought of someone else, other than who I'm with during sex". My gaze shifts automatically to John Paul just in time to see him glance at Hannah and then quickly away frowning down at the drinks on the table. Spike, Lewis and Freddy have, of course, already drunk their drinks and are now looking around at me and my friends expectantly. I turn my head to look at Sarah but when I can't read her expression, my eyes don't linger. Reluctantly, but playing by the rules, I reach for one of the drinks in the centre of the table, my eyes catching and holding John Paul's for a second as he does the same. He smiles wryly back at me, clearly taking no pleasure out of this particular question. Then suddenly his fingertips skim across mine and he flinches back, his drink splashing over his hand as he jerks away from me.

"Sorry!" he looks up, addressing Nancy, "sorry, I'll get a cloth, clean it up" he says shakily, getting to his feet. I quickly down my drink and then sit back against the cushions of the couch, taking Sarah's hand in mine, stroking over her knuckles hoping she won't notice the tremor. I can feel someone watching me and, though I'm reluctant to, my gaze meets Spike's, holding his stare as he looks back unflinching. Then it's like nothing happened as John Paul bustles back into the room and starts mopping at the pinkish liquid on the table, smiling warmly at Spike as he settles back beside him once more. Lewis looks pointedly at Freddy and gives him a nudge.

"Oh, never have I ever broken someone's heart" he says grinning, eyes darting around the group as he waits for people to take the challenge. No one goes for the drink straight away, though it's obvious from the silence that various friends are expecting some kind of movement from someone. I feel Spike's eyes boring into me but as I've never done that, I ignore him. Then it occurs to me why Nancy and Sarah are exchanging looks of sympathy and glancing down at Hannah. Looking up at John Paul, I see a pained expression on his face, guilt marred with sorrow as he smiles at Hannah. I can't see my other friends face but I'm sure she's probably smiling brightly back, encouraging him to just do it. Hesitantly, all eyes looking at him, John Paul takes his drink and swallows it, grimacing as the sweet, strong alcohol hits his throat.

"That it? Never have I..."

"Hang on, what about you Craig?" I turn to Spike frowning.

"I've had my turn, it's John Paul's turn" I point out, though I have a sinking feeling he's going somewhere he really shouldn't, not if he likes John Paul as much as he pretends he does.

"I meant, should you not be having a drink?" he says, his eyes never leaving mine as he pushes my drink towards me. I chance a quick glance at John Paul, hoping none of the others will notice, seeing the brilliant flash of blue light on mine before they dart away. He keeps his eyes averted then as I push my drink back to the centre of the table.

"Nope, I'm not a heartbreaker" I tell Spike succinctly, grinning back at him smugly, though it doesn't wipe away the image that suddenly appears of John Paul with tears steaming down his face, back lit by hundreds of tiny blue fairy lights. Spike nods, laughing wryly to himself as he throws an arm around my best mates shoulder and leans in for a kiss.

"Your turn then lover" he says, loudly enough in John Paul's ear for all of us to hear the raw huskiness of his voice.

"Okay...I can't really think of anything so...Never have I ever had or given someone a love bite" he says matter of fact, slapping his hands down on his denim clad legs as he watches everyone else in the group, even Hannah, down their drinks. He laughs self consciously, dragging his fingers through the soft blond strands of his hair, blushing profusely.

"Wow, I guess I'm the odd one out again huh?"

"Don't worry John Paul, that can soon be sorted" Spike says salaciously, wriggling his eyebrows. Sarah and Nancy giggle but me, I want to punch his fucking lights out. "Never have I ever been in love" he declares, throwing his hands up, rolling his eyes when myself, Sarah, Hannah and John Paul all drink our shots. As John Paul drinks his drink, keeping his gaze focused on the table, I shoot Spike a filthy look, wondering how he can ask something like that when John Paul's in the room. Bastard!

I can feel my heckles rising as the next round of 'Never have I ever' questions gets underway, getting mixed results with Spike, Freddy and Lewis pretty much having to neck a drink each time, except on the one question Lewis aims solely at the girl's of 'Never have I ever worn a bra'. The sex in a public place, forgot a shags name and given a lapdance had each of them downing a shot, with myself and Sarah also joining them when asked 'Never have I ever been cheated on', the latter one gaining me a sympathetic smile from John Paul which results in Spike glowering for the next few minutes. Of course, I find myself scowling right back when Freddy says 'Never have I ever shagged more than two people in the same day' and Spike down's another bloody drink. I mean seriously, what's wrong with this guy? Is he completely incapable of keeping his dick in his trousers or what? And what about John Paul, what must he make of the fact his precious bloody boyfriend has had more blokes than I've had wet dreams? I look at him but he's just sitting there tensely, fixed smile in place as he listens to Nancy sounding off, eyes averted from the pair of us until it's his turn.

"Never have I ever...uhmm, received oral sex" he says blushing, the red creeping all the way to the tips of his ears endearingly. I quickly down my shot and then sit back against the cushions watching him thoughtfully as he watches everyone else. He notices me have my drink but before I can capture it, his gaze slips away fast to Sarah as she downs hers. I see his adams apple bob at her actions, watch as he lifts his hand nervously to his mouth and starts nibbling at his thumb nail, his arms folding protective like across his chest. Something in his demeanor causes my stomach to turn and flip over and makes me want to reach over and pull him into a hug, especially when that twat of a boyfriend of his gulps his drink back in one as well. It makes me feel physically sick.

Seriously, what kind of bloke lets his boyfriend do all the work and gives nothing back in return? Alright so, Sarah's not exactly the least selfish person on the planet and I can tell she much prefers it when I go down on her to the other way around but at least she reciprocates now and then. By the looks of it, Spike's never returned the favour once. It's no wonder he's got a constant smirk on his face all the time, I can practically feel it now. Dragging my eyes away from John Paul, they meet his boyfriends and yeah, once more I wish I was in a position to wipe that expression off his face.

Having him staring smugly at me and me shooting daggers at him means I'm absolutely dreading it when the drinks are finally downed and re poured and it's finally Spike's turn again, especially when he gets this really hard look in his eye and pointedly looks at John Paul...

_**Hope you liked it, comments/reviews are wonderful.**_


	7. Chapter 7

**PART SEVEN**

Craig

"Never have I ever declared my love for my best friend only to be rejected" Spike says maliciously. The atmosphere in the group changes immediately and becomes charged with emotion as silence descends on the room. Everyone's looking at everyone else to see who it is that Spike's expecting to drink because it's clear he does expect someone to drink, the question was pretty direct. My eyes inevitably go to John Paul's only to see them looking fearfully back at me, his facial expression stripped of emotion, though the lick of his lips kind of gives him away. Glancing around the others again, they all seem to have different degrees of 'what the fuck is going on' about them as they wait for the scene to unfold, whatever the scene may be.

Flicking my eyes back to John Paul's, I give a slight shake of my head, imperceptible to everyone but the one person looking at me intently. He gives a little nod in return, his lip caught between his teeth as he relaxes back into his seat, arms folded once more. Hannah turns and glances at me guiltily over her shoulder but again, I give her a look that says 'leave it' and she averts her eyes away again. That just leaves Sarah then who I can feel is watching me curiously.

"Come on John Paul, aren't you going to have your drink?" Spike goads blatantly looking from me to his boyfriend.

"Fuck off Spike, stop being a wanker!" I spit out, drawing the attention from John Paul back to me.

"What do you care? You turned him down flat, remember?" he throws back. Sarah turns in her seat, eyes blazing.

"What's he talking about Craig?" I shrug my shoulders, confusion written all over my face.

"No idea, he's delusional" I tell her, cupping her cheek in my palm and leaning in to kiss and placate her. Clearly she realises there's no smoke without fire as she pulls away sharply, her gaze this time focused on my best friend, clearly spotting the weak link in the drama.

"John Paul?" He looks physically sick as seven pairs of eyes turn to him and that's it, I have to do something, I can't stand the thought of him feeling humiliated twice over the same incident, the first when he did declare his love and I said nothing, causing him to run off in tears and the second time now, suffering humiliation at the hands of his jealous boyfriend, just because the prick hates me. Picking up my shot glass, I down it in one, slamming it hard enough on the table to get everyones attention.

"It's no big deal Sarah, alright, I was pissed and we went clubbing and I told John Paul I loved him... like a brother" I hasten to add.

"And?" I glance over at John Paul to see relief filtering into those magnificent blue eyes of his, the look of pure tenderness and gratitude he's sending my way making everything worthwhile.

"And he shot me down, said he's got five sisters, what the fuck would he need with a brother as well" I say heartily, smiling smugly at a fuming Spike, grinning and feeling like a weight is being lifted from my shoulders when John Paul visibly relaxes.

"I meant it though" I suddenly blurt out, my eyes locking on his startled ones. His brows furrow and I feel butterflies frenziedly attacking my inside. "Just not as a brother" I say sincerely, never taking my eyes from his. It's finally Nancy who breaks the silence, gesturing from me to John Paul with the jug as she refills my glass with the rapidly depleting daiquiri mix.

"You mean you...and him?" she asks confused. I laugh self consciously at her unfinished question, my hand easing the tension in my neck as I turn my gaze back to John Paul.

"I don't care who knows it, you're more than a brother. You can't pick your family but you can pick your mates and you're the best friend I've ever had, love you to bits mate and I'd do anything for you...anything!" I'm not sure exactly why I chose that moment to voice my sentiments so vehemently or which of the two of them it was aimed at, probably both but as I finish my little impromptu speech with a flourish, I catch Spike's eyes, the venom in them doing absolutely nothing to ward me off. If he thinks I'm going to give my best mate up to the likes of him without a fight, he's got another thing coming.

"Right well, that's all lovely and romantic Craig, I'm going for a slash...anyone for more drinks?" Spike asks as he levers himself up off the settee. He looks around the room, shrugs and then heads off in search of the bathroom. Hannah turns around and lets out a huge breath, as though she was waiting for him to leave before breathing and Lewis and Freddy get up and grab the glasses and the almost empty jug, refilling Sarah glass with the last of it before heading through to the kitchen.

"Well, that was fun" Nancy says sarcastically, rolling her eyes at our friends.

"Hmm, very enlightening" Sarah agrees, looking right at me and giving me a slap. "You'd better not have been having sex with me when you were thinking of someone else...oh my God, you were!" she starts off teasing but by the end of it she's looking at me incredulous, shaking her head as though to ward off the thought, her mouth wide open. I frown at her, about to disagree but something in my expression must've set her off because she literally puts her face in her hands and starts moaning. "Oh God, who is she?" I'm still shaking my head, palms up like I'm surrendering but somehow, I can't voice my denial. "Are you shagging her?" she accuses, her face contorted with shock. Hang on, how on earth has admitting I've thought of someone else during sex turned into me having a full blown affair?

I suddenly remember we aren't alone and look over to see John Paul looking back at me with a hint of amusement in his eyes, his brows raised and Hannah stroking Sarah's knee in a show of kindness towards her. Sarah then lifts her head and brushes Hannah's hand away, turning her face from Nancy to her best friend and then to me.

"It's not...you don't...tell me that the friend you wank over isn't here" she whispers. Hannah blushes like mad and Nancy...well she just snorts very unladylike into her drink, wiping her nose and covering her mouth as she starts spluttering. "Is it Craig? Is it one of our friends you think of when we're in bed?" I clear my throat, my mouth opening and closing like a fish on dry land, feeling like one too as my mouth dries up making talking impossible. Ironically, it's John Paul who comes to my rescue.

"Sarah, listen to yourself. He probably just thinks about that bird off Soccer AM or ...what's her name, that girl off the soap that you said looks like Sarah?" he waves his hand at me, encouraging me to enlighten her. I'm drawing a blank though and despite Sarah looking expectantly back, all I can see is the blond hair and blue eyes of my mate staring back at me. "Kelly Foster, that's the one" he says clicking his fingers together.

"Right yeah" I take his lead, turning to Sarah and taking hold of her hands. "I'm not shagging anyone but you but believe me, if I did, you'd be the first to know, now can we just enjoy ourselves, please?" She nods her head stiffly and hands me her empty wine glass.

"I'll have another white wine please...oh and see if there're any of those pretzel things will you Babe?" she says, suddenly sounding more cheerful. I roll my eyes at John Paul, blushing when he shakes his head and winks back and then I go off in search of snacks before the next round of questions starts.

Rounding the corner, I stop dead just shy of the kitchen door when I hear Spike's voice coming from behind it, my ears pricking up as Freddy responds, mentioning John Paul's name.

"So you've been together a while then, you and John Paul?" I can pretty much picture Spike's nonchalant shrug of the shoulders as he answers.

"A little while. Boyfriends isn't really my thing, I don't do serious but he's not been out long and believe me, he's not one for casual" he says, his words making me smile on behalf of my friend. Good for John Paul holding off for a bit of commitment before putting out.

"What's he like then?" Lewis asks, sounding more eager than I'm comfortable with. I feel sick, physically sick that they're talking about him like a piece of fucking meat. I thought it was only girls that behaved like that. Then I remember how I'd been with Hannah and Sarah, curious when she'd let slip that her and John Paul had slept together for the first time and...I'm annoyed and disgusted with myself. I'm almost as bad as they are, worse even, seeing as he's my best friend. I'm brought out of my reverie when Spike speaks again, his usually cocky tone filled with contempt.

"How the fuck should I know? He hasn't let me go there yet" he spits out derisively. I hold back a giggle, listening on, shocked and delighted as Spike continues to elaborate to his captive audience. "I'm not kidding" he says mockingly, "John Paul acts like a frightened virgin every time things start to get interesting, you'd think a blow job was sacred or something" he continues with disgust.

"What so, he's not blown you either?" Freddy asks, laughing his head off at Spike. "There was me thinking you were just being a selfish prick" he says in reference to 'never ever', snorting with laughter once more. I'm having to hold back a giggle myself, in fact, I'm biting my lip so hard I think I might draw blood. No wonder Spike's been behaving like a Neanderthal if John Paul's been keeping him and his dick at arms length this whole time. The stomach ache I've been fending off for the last half hour or so, the one no doubt brought on by the dodgy pizza, seems to just disappear at the revelation, only to return ten fold, like a sucker punch to my solar plexus at Spike's next words.

"Fuck off! Besides...tonights the night and given the opportunity I'm in there...fair game right?' he says lewdly. I stand there for another couple of seconds, long enough to hear the conversation turn towards which of the girls Lewis and Freddy fancy most and then I move, trance like, back into the living room, my head filling with images of Spike and John Paul, his last words reverberating round in my head in a continuous loop, 'I'm in there...fair game right?'

Walking back into the living room, I notice Nancy's now sitting beside John Paul, talking to him a mile a minute and making him laugh, so I take the seat I've just vacated beside Sarah, glancing at John Paul, catching his eyes for a second to exchange a smile before he turns back away.

"Drink Babe?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, that'd be great, thanks I'll uhm...I'll have a bottle of lager...no! Vodka, if there is any" I say, figuring I need something stronger. I glance at Sarah and throw her a smile before getting immersed back in my thoughts...or trying to.

"No Craig, you said you were getting me a drink, wine remember?" She frowns at me like I've forgotten. Okay so yeah, I had forgotten but I was hardly going to walk on in there and face Spike after what I'd just heard, besides, I had more pressing matters to deal with.

"Yeah...sorry I forgot". I know I'm distracted and she'll probably sulk because I'm not giving her my full attention but...Jesus Christ, John Paul's been seeing Spike for weeks and he's not so much as given him a blow job? Why? I mean, it's obvious to me why I wouldn't but he's John Paul's boyfriend, you don't go out with someone unless you fancy them do you? So how come he's barely let him touch him? Me, I'd be repulsed, I can't stand his arrogance and the way he smirks that cocky ass grin of his would make me want to punch him not kiss him but still, John Paul obviously likes him or they wouldn't be going out.

He laughs again and I find my eyes once more drawn in his direction. It's weird but after hearing what I did from Spike's own mouth, I can't help looking at him differently now. I can't help seeing the innocence in him, the same way I can when I look at Hannah. Thinking about it, when he's with Spike, kissing and touching and stuff, it's always his boyfriend that instigates it. Lifting my hand to my mouth, I start chewing on my thumb, trying to pinpoint a time we've been out together when he's rung Spike and not the other way around and I can't, I'm sure there hasn't been one.

Maybe he's just completely ambivalent when it comes to sex. I know when we talked after him and Hannah did the deed he wasn't exactly enthused but after he came out, I put it down to the fact she's a girl, besides, she seemed to think it was great. Perhaps I'm right and he's really just not interested in getting physical at all, regardless of the person. Grinning to myself, I realise that's what it is.

Then the scene from before plays out in my mind and I throw my theory away. Picturing the way he was responding to Spike's touch when they were together on the settee, his boyfriend kissing him, stroking his naked skin beneath his shirt, there's no way I can kid myself he wasn't interested, wasn't enjoying it.

Biting at my nail, I can't help the overwhelming feeling of sadness and anger that attacks me at the thought of him and Spike doing...more. Spike who's admitted to shagging at least three different people in a day, sleeping with strangers and having threesomes. Seriously, John Paul, with him, it doesn't bare thinking about.

As if hearing my thoughts, the bastard comes back into the room, standing next to the sofa until Nancy looks up at him. He's clearly expecting her to get up and move but, good for her, she just raises an eyebrow at him and goes back to talking to John Paul, leaving Spike standing there looking like a right moron. He covers it well, handing John Paul the drink he's brought in for him, leaning down to kiss him hard on the mouth before backing up and sitting on the floor where Nancy was sat earlier, cocking his head to the side as he listens in on the conversation.

John Paul's gaze sweeps around the room a couple of times but it's like he's consciously not looking in my direction as his eyes seems to stop at Freddy and then flick back to Nancy, the thought that he's purposely ignoring me making me uneasy. I watch as John Paul lifts the frosted beverage to his lips and takes a gulp, grimacing and frowning into the glass for a clue of what the hell it is that he's drinking. Sarah slides ungracefully across the settee when I nudge her off my knee and reach out towards John Paul, wiggling my fingers at him until he looks up from his conversation, his brows raised.

"I'm gagging for a drink mate, any chance...?" John Paul smiles warmly and hands me the glass but almost drops it when he lets go before I'm even hold of it. "Easy there" I say chuckling, watching as a flush spreads like rapid fire over his cheeks. He ducks his head bashfully but not before I see those sparkling blue eyes of his light up at my gentle teasing, his lips curving into a lopsided smile. I grin back over the rim of the glass as I take a sip, the liquid fire of the undiluted flavoured vodka burning the back of my throat. Bloody hell, that's potent, what's Spike trying to do, get him pissed?

Then it occurs to me, of course he's trying to get John Paul drunk, he's intent on bedding him tonight, he said so himself. I can feel a fire ignite in my belly but this isn't from the alcohol, it's from the realisation that Spike's trying to take advantage of John Paul, lower his defenses so he can fuck him. That in mind, I grab one of the mixer bottles of lemonade off the table and top up the vodka until it's overflowing, taking a quick sip and licking the drop of liquid from the edge of the glass before passing it back to John Paul. He looks a little tense as he takes it back but smiles his thanks, one of those lovely smiles of his that makes his eyes sparkle hypnotically. Then, turning my head to look directly at Spike, I see the challenge in his eyes as he glares at me and then the intent in them as he grins and winks at John Paul. So he thinks he can win John Paul round to fuck him with a few flirty glances and some alcohol does he? Well he can fuck himself because if he thinks I'm going to let him do that without warning my best mate, he's got another thing coming.

_**Hope you liked it, comments/reviews are wonderful.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**A little mid-week entertainment :) Enjoy.**_

_**PART EIGHT**_

John Paul

I pass my drink over to Craig when he asks for it but this time, remembering the way he'd reacted when I touched him last time, I drop my hand quickly, maybe too quickly as he has to cup his fingers beneath the bottom of the glass to stop it slipping. He smiles his thanks and...damn, if his eyes don't just twinkle cheekily back at me over the rim, his expression almost flirtatious.

His face screws up adorably when he takes a sip, his eyes watering as the pure vodka slides down his throat, his reaction not that dissimilar to mine. Then he frowns, his brows furrowed together in contemplation, his thoughtful expression keeping me guessing what it is that has him so distracted. It mustn't be good whatever it is because his eyes become dark and stormy, his mouth pulling into a taut line, his whole countenance exuding danger.

He seems unconscious of his actions as he reaches for the half bottle of lemonade Hannah'd been using as a mixer, staring down at the glass in front of him as he unscrews the cap and tips the fizzy mixer into the vodka, filling the glass so full that the clear liquid bubbles and froths over the rim onto his fingers.

Oh shit! I watch, swallowing reflexively as he drinks a little more of the beverage and then turns the glass to look at it, his tongue darting out and sweeping around the rim of the glass to scoop up the errant drops of alcohol that were clustering together, ready to meander their way down through the condensation. Oh God! Okay, he really shouldn't have licked the glass like that because now I'm sporting a huge, fuck off hard on in my jeans and I think I'm about to pass out from the pain, the ohh so fucking pleasurable pain as it strains against the unyielding denim fabric.

Licking my lips, I reach out and take my drink back from Craig being careful not to touch him as my fingers slide around the glass, hoping to God he doesn't notice my hand trembling. Luckily, that isn't likely as he isn't even looking back at me anymore, he's too busy licking the wet stickiness from his fingers, his lips making sexy little smacking noises as he sucks each digit into his mouth. Then he goes about wiping the moisture from his fingers to his jeans so, whilst he's distracted, I quickly turn the glass around and take a sip, my lips covering the exact same spot where his had just been. I'm sure I can taste him as I drink, the now pleasant tasting beverage thirstily, my eyes glancing back his way to check he's not noticed only to find him immersed a staring contest he has going on with Spike. Bloody hell, it's like watching a panther and a bull face off against each other, Craig's dark, intense eyes unwavering as they appear to challenge Spike in some kind of unspoken battle, his body lean and supple and taut like he's suddenly going to pounce compared to Spike's bulkier, more pronounced frame.

He suddenly winks at me...Spike of course, not Craig, his dark brown eyes still holding a little of the animosity that he was directing at Craig a moment ago. I'm still bloody mad at him too, asking the question he did in front of everyone. What the hell did he think he was achieving by letting slip about my 'old' feelings for Craig? I get it, he's jealous of me spending time with my mate instead of him but to back me into a corner like that with all my friends looking at me...talk about humiliating. Thank goodness Craig had thought fast on his feet and taken the flack instead, even though he now it's clear Spike dislikes him more than ever.

I should hate the fact that he doesn't like my best mate but that's hardly fair is it? I mean, Spike's my boyfriend, he's the one that I should be sporting this fucking erection for right? Not Craig. Jeez, just thinking about it like that makes me feel like a bit of a sleaze. Craig's my best friend, I love him more than anything but even I know it's pushing the boundaries of friendship to be thinking about him like this. Wishing it was him that was grinning wickedly at me and winking those gorgeous brown eyes of his my way instead of Spike.

I don't know, maybe I should stop putting Spike off and just go for it, stop with the delusional fantasies of Craig and just move on, after all, it's not like Spike doesn't try it on every time we're alone and I could do worse. I've got to admit, all that experience he seems to have is daunting to say the least but, it's also a pretty sure sign he'd know exactly what he was doing, could make it good. At least that way I could give off the perception of having moved on. He's got a good body too, strong arms, the muscles emphasized by his tattoos and he's a good kisser, soft lips, nice eyes, yeah and he's fit and moves well when he dances. Not like Craig who flings himself around looking like a complete prat.

Course Spike's not in Craig's league looks wise, couldn't be if he tried... lithe, beautiful and sexy as hell in that understated way of his. And his to die for mouth with that cute little mole adorning his upper lip, soo fucking tempting. Seriously, with the amount of wet dreams I've had thinking about what Craig would taste like, I could keep Kleenex in business for a year. Just imagining his tongue tangling with mine, the feel of his soft, delicious looking lips against mine and thinking about flicking my own tongue out to skim over that beauty mark of his, is enough to get me harder than Spike ever has. Still, it's just a dream and Spike's real so really, where's the comparison? My gaze slides back to Craig to see him deep in thought, gnawing on his thumb knuckle, totally oblivious that Sarah's hand is rubbing at his thigh, edging closer and closer to...

"Snacks, I'm going to go and get those snacks, John Paul, you'll help yeah?" he suddenly asks, jumping off the settee so fast that Sarah almost loses her balance. I chance a quick glance at Spike who doesn't look too happy but...this is Craig, since when could I ever deny him anything? I follow him into the kitchen and start rooting in the cupboards for some dishes for the nibbles.

"Salt and vinegar or cheese and onion, what do you reckon?" I ask, holding up the two huge bags of crisps. "Maybe I should open the plain instead eh?, no one wants to be snogging someone tasting like onions" I say with a laugh when I don't get a response. "Craig?" I turn to see what's wrong, why he's not answered me, to find him leaning back against the kitchen unit, his ankles and arms crossed, the rigidity in his shoulders and legs completely belying the casualness of his pose.

"What's going on Craig?" I drop the packets back to the counter and take a step towards him, then another, stopping a couple of feet in front of him when he raises his gaze to meet mine. I frown and start to reach out my hand to stroke his arm in comfort, pausing when I register that same look of fear in his eye that he had when I touched him earlier. So I let it drop by my side, trying not to let the hurt show as I ask him what's wrong. He lifts those big doe eyes to meet mine and suddenly it's not fear I see there anymore but defiance and ...something else that I can't quite put my finger on.

"Nothing's wrong, I'm fine...just spaced out for a second I guess. So peanuts and crisps, yeah you're right, cheese and onion are fine but not...well not if you want to enjoy a snog right? So have we got some bowls to put them in?" he starts yammering a mile a minute, looking pleased and surprised when I hold the dishes out to him. "So you and Spike then? How's that going?" he tosses the question out as he glances over his shoulder.

"It's alright...good I guess" I reply with maybe less enthusiasm than the question warranted. "I mean, yeah it's..." fuck! I can't even think of a more positive word than good and fine and okay to describe my relationship, how crap is that?, " you know" I finish evasively. I smile, darting my fingers through my hair as nerves kick in. Craig's watching me really intently, head cocked to the side, eyes narrowed as he studies my response, his hands gripping the kitchen unit making his knuckles turn white.

"So things are good with you and Spike then? You like him as a boyfriend? You love him and everything?"

"Whoa! Hang on, Spike's my boyfriend and I like him, I do but...I never said anything about love" I point out, suddenly anxious of where exactly this conversation is going. Oh God, please don't let him know how I still feel about him and be telling me I should move on. I bet that's why he's asking, he wants to see that I'm not pining for him any more.

"Right so you and him, you're...it's just casual then?" I open my mouth to answer but I don't get chance as I feel strong arms wrap around me, trapping me in place as they pin mine to my body. My eyes fly to Craig's but he averts his quickly, downing a glass of red wine left on the counter, his body rigid. I try to shrug Spike off but it just makes him squeeze me tighter, holding me so close I can feel every single muscle and sinew of his body, including the bulge in the front of his jeans as he sways his hips suggestively against my backside.

"Spike don't..." Gulping and blushing that he's behaving like this in front of Craig, who's now watching both of us with a face like thunder, I try once more to extract myself from his arms, my efforts once more proving futile.

"Hmm you smell good" Spike whispers huskily in my ear.

"Yeah well, you know...thanks...for that, now...can you let go I've got to get these..."

"It's alright John Paul, I've got them" Craig says, reaching around me and taking hold of the two dishes we'd filled up with crisps.

"Wait Craig...!"

"Leave him, let him get back to his girlfriend" Spike mutters hoarsely after him, turning me to face him just in time for me to watch Craig leave the room. As soon as he's left, I push Spike away more forcefully, glaring at him, my chest heaving.

"What the hell Spike?" I shake my head, rolling my eyes and frowning at him as I step away.

"Oh come on John Paul, you've been giving me the brush off all night, why'd you invite me with you if you didn't want me around?" he asks huffily. I'm about to say that I didn't invite him, that he invited himself but I can't bring myself to, he looks doleful enough already.

"Look, let's just join the others yeah?, grab those nuts will you?" I say, biting back the remark that I really wanted to make. After all, if he's going to be the one that I'm...who I...if it's him I'm going to sleep with then I need to keep on his good side. With that in mind, I grab another drink and head off before he can say anything else. Walking into the living room, I'm confronted once more with the sight of Sarah plastered against Craig. Great, fucking great!

"Who's for another game then?" Nancy asks, her voice slightly more slurred than it was ten minutes ago.

"Spin the bottle?" Sarah pipes up, no longer needing to be surgically removed from Craig's neck. General consensus around the room dictates that's the game of choice, so without hesitation, Nancy grabs an empty wine bottle and sets about getting the group into something resembling a circle. I'm suddenly attacked by a whole fucking army of butterflies when I find myself seated on the floor across from Craig, those gorgeous brown eyes of his twinkling back at me. Shit! What if I've got to do something embarrassing in front of him or worse...better...worse, oh I don't know but what if the bottle lands on both of us? Does that mean I'd have to...

"Right rules...there aren't any really. We set the challenge after the spin and whoever it spins onto first has to do whatever it is to whoever it lands on second and then the second person spins for the next pair! Okay? Good!"

"Hang on, what if it's two blokes?" Craig asks nervously looking around the rest of the group, "or two girls" he says as an afterthought.

"Well then, that'd be the answer to all your fantasies, wouldn't it Craigy" Spike taunts with a wink, earning him a withering glare and middle finger from my best friend.

"Go fuck yourself Spike" he responds antagonistically to which Spike smiles sweetly back.

"Would if I could but as I can't I'll just have to settle" he goads back, his arm tightening around my shoulders. Craig practically sprays his drink over Hannah, apologising profusely as he wipes at the bare skin of her shoulders with the palm of his hand. I shrug Spike's arm off me again but not before seeing Craig's look of disdain. Fuck! Why does Spike have to be such a prick? Like I want him putting images of me and him...you know...fucking, in Craig's head. It's bad enough him kissing me and stuff in front of him, without suggesting that. I try to catch Craig's eye to apologise but he remains unaware as he settles down once more beside Hannah.

"Right, I've got the bottle so I'll go first and the first person it lands on has to do the dare to the other person, agreed? Right then..." Nancy says before spinning the bottle with a flick of her wrist.

_**Hope you liked it, comments/reviews are wonderful.**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Who wants to play spin the bottle?...Enjoy! I hope. **

_**PART NINE**_

John Paul

I watch as Nancy sends the bottle spinning in the centre of the circle, my heart beating like the clappers behind my ribcage as it goes round and round, the air leaving my body in a whoosh when the damn thing finally slows and lands on Lewis, who then he in turn spins it to land on Sarah. "Uhmm, okay you have to suck on her ear" she says to Lewis as both of them begin crawling towards each other. Sarah giggles as Lewis takes her lobe between his teeth and pulls, flicking his tongue out for a lick.

"Sorry mate" he says sheepishly flashing Craig a smile. He just shrugs and watches as Sarah gets ready to spin it, issuing the challenge of 'snogging for 1 minute' before she's even spun the bottle. I close my eyes and send up a silent prayer that it'll land on me and Craig. I get the last part right but have to let out the breath I was holding when he spins it and it lands on Hannah.

"Oh my God!" Hannah squeals, her hands flying to her mouth, big eyes wide at the thought of kissing..._really_ kissing our friend. Craig grins and does this really sweet inclination of his head, gesturing for her to close the gap which she does, edging towards him with a really pretty blush on her cheeks. Fuckkk, there's Hannah being all sweet and girlish and me, I'm so fucking jealous. Pathetic! The worst thing is, with her blond hair and blue eyes and his dark, smouldering looks, they make a really striking couple.

Then I think my heart is in my mouth as I watch him deliver maybe the sweetest looking kiss I've ever seen, his fingers sliding beneath her hair to cup her neck, eyes closing as their lips meet. They don't move for a few seconds, until Hannah opens her mouth a little bit and Craig pushes forwards, his palm coming to rest on her cheek, his thumb grazing the hair just beneath her ear. I look away flushing, the potency of the kiss doing things to my body that I wouldn't have thought possible unless it was me it was being bestowed upon.

My eyes catch Sarah's to see her watching, pouting, arms folded and eyebrows arched as the scene plays out. Well, it serves the silly cow right for picking that particular dare then, doesn't it. The countdown starts from ten to one and I join in with everyone else, my gaze slipping back to Craig's just in time to see him open his eyes, looking right at me. God!

My breath catches and holds as the last three seconds elapse and Craig pulls away gently, smiling, his eyes flicking back to Hannah.

"Wow! Someone's going to be a lucky bloke" he says gruffly, settling back on his heels.

"Humph, right Hannah, you spin" Sarah snaps, thrusting the bottle back at her best friend.

"Thanks Sarah" she replies chirpily, completely oblivious of her friends bad mood. Taking the bottle and laying it on the carpet, she looks around the group and raises her eyebrows then spins it, giggling when it once more lands on Craig and this time, Spike. I muffle a laugh as it begins erupting from my mouth, grabbing the cushion from behind me and sinking my face into it when I see this really wicked little glint enter Hannah's usually innocent blue eyes. "You've got to lick from his belly button to his nipple" she says, biting her lip as she looks guiltily at Craig, "and then stay there for thirty seconds" she finishes blushing.

I can feel myself blushing too but not at Craig's predicament. I'm all hot and bothered at the thought of watching him doing that, doing anything to another bloke, even Spike. He opens his mouth to speak but as Nancy and Freddy start making chicken clucking noises, he shrugs, grabbing his drink and downing the rest of it completely in a show of bravado. It's actually Spike who starts protesting.

"Oh come on, why's he got to do it to me? Can we not re-spin?" he whines. Yep, probably the only time I've ever heard him do that.

"What's up Spike? Afraid you'll like it?" Craig throws back. Spike snorts and pulls his shirt from his jeans, undoes a couple of buttons and pulls it over his head, thrusting out his pecs as he tosses it onto the couch behind us. "Right then!" Craig crawls across the carpet towards me, well, towards Spike but I'm there too, all cat like grace and wiggling arse in his tight jeans and then he's right there in front of _me_, grabbing my drink from my hand and necking a gulp of the ice cool liquid before throwing me a mischievous wink and turning to Spike.

Seriously, if I wasn't so jealous of my boyfriend I'd be finding it hilarious because Spike is trying to remain aloof but it's clear to all of us watching that Craig is the one in control here. He goes right up to him, places a hand on his chest and pushes him back until he's half sat, half led against the front of the couch, naked chest completely on display. Craig, never one to back down from a challenge, rests his hands either side of Spike's hips and dips his head towards his navel, his tongue darting out to flick over the little indentation causing my boyfriend to suck in a breath at the cool sensation of Craig's mouth on his body. He tries to cover it by clearing his throat but he's not fooling anyone. Despite not wanting him to, Craig's touch is having an effect on him.

I carry on looking down, my own breaths coming quick and fast as I watch Craig, noticing how pink and wet his tongue looks as he licks his way up Spike's chest towards his nipples. He lifts his head, his eyes clear and bright as they lock on mine for a second, his fingers brushing briefly against mine as he takes the bottle and has another sip. Then his head drops again and I hear Spike's sharp intake of breath, followed by the tiny moan of pleasure as Craig's lips cover his nipple, the cool sensation from the liquid and the hotness from his mouth no doubt making the dark peak pucker and harden in response. Licking my own lips, I lay my hand on the floor next to his, my little finger resting lightly against the length of his as I watch him licking and flicking at the tight nub of flesh as our friends count down the last thirty seconds.

It's like time passes in slow motion as I watch him, wishing the entire time that he was doing that to me. He shifts as Spike jerks beneath him, his hand partially covering mine and squeezing tightly when Spike lets out a louder groan, this time not even attempting to mask the sound of pleasure.

"Three...two...one!" Craig lifts his head immediately and draws away, turning and flourishing his hands at the group as a couple of them let out wolf whistles. Spike...well he blinks his eyes open and frowns, though I get the distinct impression that it's aimed more at himself than anything. Just seeing his expression as he looks at Craig, I know he'll be kicking himself for enjoying it. He quickly recovers though, his demeanor suddenly nonchalant.

"You're batting for the wrong team mate, with a tongue like that I bet you'd give excellent..."

"Right then" I clap my hands loudly together, drowning out exactly what it is Spike thinks Craig would be good at giving because really, if I hear that, I'm going to fucking explode. Craig glances my way and blushes but I just look back and roll my eyes, my expression telling him to ignore my boyfriend and his childish suggestions, even if they are the stuff of my very adult fantasies. Even though it's not for me to do, I grab the bottle and give it a bloody good spin.

"Ooh, Nancy and Sarah, okay ladies you have to..." fuck, I can't think of anything to say so I'm bloody glad when Freddy pipes up that he wants to see Nancy sit on Sarah's lap and snog her for thirty seconds, something that neither of them protest about, either because they're pissed or they really just don't care. I expect to see jealousy on Craig's face but aside from the unmistakable flash of lust, he doesn't seem too phased to see Sarah making out with someone else. Saying that, it wouldn't exactly have been fair if he had, what with Sarah egging him on more than anyone when it'd come to him and Spike.

The next few spins after that are pretty uneventful, seeing Freddy and Nancy, Lewis and Spike and then Sarah and Lewis again, all exchanging some kind of kiss or intimacy. I think the highlight though was watching Spike give Hannah a lapdance, Nancy's suggestion causing both of them to glare daggers at her and partake in maybe _the_ most awkward act I've ever had the pleasure of watching. It was hilarious, especially when he wiggled his arse at her and she literally cringed, her little button nose scrunching up like she'd just sucked on a lemon.

Somehow I've managed to go the length of the game so far without having to do anything other than sit back and think of England as Freddy did me a striptease, showing off his impressive body that's very nice and toned and tanned but like Spike's, not as much to my taste as Craig's glorious physique. So it shouldn't have come as a shock to me when the bottle lands on me, then with a twist of my wrist and a spin of the bottle I'm followed by Craig.

"He's got to suck his toes!" shouts Spike, sounding decidedly pissed or pissed off, not sure which as he calls out his request. I look over at Craig who's brows furrow too. What a shit task. Lucky for me, it wasn't up to Spike to decide, as Freddy laughingly points out.

"John Paul, you've to melt an ice cube with your mouth...on Craig!" he says gleefully. I turn my eyes to Craig to see his reaction but he's found something really interesting behind him on the carpet. Sexy ...ice cube ...Craig. Those three things go on repeat as Nancy happily offers to get the ice from the kitchen, Lewis calling a quick time out in proceedings so he can nip to the loo. Craig gets up, eyes still averted and says he's getting a drink and Sarah follows quickly after him tugging on his arm as they leave the room.

I glance over to see what Spike's doing but he's now over by the stereo helping Freddy pick the next disc to put on. Hannah sidles over until she's pressed up next to me, her head resting lightly on my shoulder as she lifts her hand to toy with the short hairs at the nape of my neck. I'm just thinking of ways to turn her down gently..._again_, when she says something that shocks me and has me re-thinking everything.

"You should just go for it John Paul" she says, giving me a little nudge with her shoulder, smiling at me when I look down.

"What!" I mean, what?

"Craig...do something now while you have the chance" she says quietly, her big eyes getting wider when I look down at her incredulous.

"You don't know what...I don't..." I shake my head and look at her, really look at her and I see she does know what I'm talking about, it's written all over her face. There's no point me denying that I don't want him, she knows, she's known for ages, hell, she's practically watched me fall in love with him while I was breaking her heart. "I can't" I whisper, my eyes searching hers, imploring her to deny what I'm saying and give me the courage to be able to do what she's asking me to.

"John Paul, you're the bravest person I know, you can do it" she whispers, tipping her head back and kissing me softly beneath my chin before pushing herself up and back into her original space on the floor as the others re enter the room. I start thinking about what she's just said, my eyes flicking to Nancy as she walks through the door holding a glass filled with clear, wet ice cubes, Sarah and Lewis at her heels chatting and...flirting? Not sure Craig'll be too happy about that. He can have a bit of a jealous streak on him when something riles him. Maybe it wouldn't do Sarah and harm to see just how lucky she is and that she's bloody nuts to be even speaking to another bloke, let alone behaving like she fancies one. Doesn't she remember the fall out from the last time she got pissed and flirted with someone else? She ended up with her tongue jammed down Rhys's throat and me...well, we know what happened _that_ night.

Craig comes back in the room, his eyes darting over and past mine too bloody fast for me to do anything about it, get any kind of a reading of what he's expecting. Then I catch Hannah's eyes and it's like she's willing me to look at Sarah, giving me a little thumbs up when I see our friend flirting outrageously with both Lewis and Nancy's flat mate. That's it then, my decision's as good as made for me, now all I have to do is pray to God he doesn't hate me when I'm finished. It doesn't take long for everyone to resume their places from earlier, everyone for some reason, sitting exactly where they were before.

Christ, my hands are shaking as the seconds tick away and I'm left just willing someone to mention carrying on where we left off so I don't look so friggin desperate. I guess I needn't have worried, what with having Hannah on side.

"What did John Paul have to do to Craig again?" she suddenly blurts out, eyes all round like saucers, the picture of innocence. She looks at Craig first, who's still not been able to meet my gaze since he walked back in the room, smiling to herself when she notices the same blush creep up his neck that I've spotted. Funny that, considering he wasn't too phased with what he had to do to Spike earlier in the game. Then again, Spike isn't his best mate who's house he kips over at almost every week.

Shit!

I start having doubts that I'm doing the right thing when it occurs to me that if I push things too far it could ruin our friendship. Then Hannah's words filter back through my conscience and I realise it'd be worth it. Not ruining our entire friendship but then that wouldn't..._couldn't_ happen anyway but, taking the chance. If all else fails, I can just feign being more pissed than I am, pretend to wake up tomorrow having completely blanked out what's happened tonight. Or I can laugh it off, make out it's no big deal and if he starts stressing then it'll be like it's him blowing everything out of proportion. Besides, it's not like I'm going to do anything really bad.

Alright so, I want to kiss him, really want to kiss him, like he kissed Hannah before but with more passion and all the pent up desire I feel for him. I can't though, for two reasons. Firstly, if I did that then I'd probably end up choking on the ice cube and remembering the kiss for all the wrong reasons and secondly, there'd be no hiding my true feelings from anyone, especially Craig if I kissed him like that because I wouldn't be able to hold back.

"Come on John Paul".

"Yeah, get on with it!"

"Or we'll give you an even harder task". I look around my friends...yeah _friends_, shaking my head in mock annoyance. I can't really be angry, after all, this is like a dream come true for me but having them jeering me on from the sidelines isn't exactly helping to calm my nerves.

"Alright just...gimme a minute yeah" I turn my head to look at Craig who's sat kind of nervously, his hand flying across the scruff of his neck so forcefully I'm surprised he's not drawing blood. Ohh God, what if he really doesn't want to do this? Should I be the one to back out so they don't take the piss out of him? Shit! What to do, what to do...

_**Hope you liked it, comments/reviews are wonderful.**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay, here's the next bit. One thing...you just have to imagine that they're all a bit pissed because, reading over it, that really doesn't come across.**

For those of you that have requested more soon...Enjoy :)

_**PART TEN**_

John Paul

"You uh...Craig you need to take your shirt off " I say, trying my goddamn hardest to make it sound casual, like I ask my best mate to strip off _all_ the time. In for a penny in for a pound right? His eyes fly to mine but his fingers start work on the buttons, drawing them through the holes so fucking slowly I think I might die from anticipation alone. Blimey, if I didn't know better, I'd think he was doing it on purpose. I can tell from the way his tongue sweeps over his lips and the way he's glancing around at everyone else that he's just nervous though. Hell I would be, _I am_ and yet the thought of a man doing something like this with me is, well for me it's completely natural.

He finally gets his shirt unfastened and it's like everyone else in the room fades into the background. He kneels up and his gaze flicks to the side but then comes straight back to me, dark brown orbs staring back as he lifts one shoulder, shrugging out of the white material to reveal a sleeveless t shirt of the same colour. His eyes hold a question and at my nod of acquiesce he tugs the soft cotton from his jeans and starts to raise that up too, inch by glorious inch over the flat, hard planes of his stomach and chest, revealing the gorgeously smooth, caramel toned skin beneath. He gathers the material and lifts it over his head, his abdomen muscles tautening as his arms stretch up. Then he's standing there, naked from the waist up, his discarded t shirt dangling loosely from his fingers until he drops it onto Sarah's lap, his eyes never leaving mine and by God, he's the epitome of sexy and adorable, what with that cute little tuft of hair that's now sticking up on his head.

Fuck! I clear my throat, my tongue wetting my lips as I gesture to the carpet.

"Lie down...on your front"I say softly but not so softly that it gives away my true feelings, at least, I hope not. I bite my lip to stop myself from giggling aloud, finding it totally unbelievable that my voice actually sounds kind of normal as I give him instruction. He settles down on the floor, his face a whisper from Spike's as he leans in and reaches between me and my boyfriend to snag a cushion. Jeezus, I can feel the warmth radiating from him as his skin almost comes into contact with mine. I'll barely have the ice cube on him at this rate and it'll have melted.

He tosses the cushion onto the floor and lies down, his chin resting on his folded arms on top of it, the rest of him flat against the carpet. I want to ask if he's comfy but then I have to remind myself that everyone else is waiting and to them, this isn't the most romantic thing they've ever done, it's a game, it's just me that's seeing this as sensual and sexy. _I_ can imagine this is real, even if it only lasts the length of time it takes for an ice cube to melt.

I reach out across the table to the glass and dip my fingers in until I capture one of the cubes, a big, full one, quickly popping it between my teeth so it doesn't melt any faster. Craig hears the clinking sound and turns his head, a small smile playing at his lips when he sees me kneeling there with it ready in my mouth, then he turns his head away once more and leaves me to it. I cast a quick glance around the group and then block all but one of them from my mind. Then, spurred on by the knowing look and encouragement in Hannah's eyes, I lean forward, bracing myself on my palms and knees where they straddle Craig's legs and sides.

He gasps, his back arching up as a drop of ice cold water drips from the ice cube in my mouth onto the small of his back, another drop joining it in quick succession. Swallowing around it, realising I'd best get a move on, I dip my head until the cube touches the shadowed indentation at the base of his spine, resting in the hollow when I let go of it to get a better grip. His hips jerk at the contact, his bum lifting towards me, muscles tensing in his backside and beneath his shoulders as the icy coldness hits him full on.

Fuck me! I have to clench my knuckles into the carpet to stop myself from reaching out and cupping his arse, screw my eyes shut tight in an attempt to compose myself and resist the almost overwhelming temptation I feel to squeeze and kneed his bum which, clad in those sexy jeans of his, appears to be begging to be touched. I wait a second for the wave of desire to pass and then, licking my lips, I take a hold again, this time holding the ice cube further in my mouth so my lips can graze over his skin. Inhaling through my nose to breath, I capture his scent, that familiar hint of citrus and musk that never fails to provoke a reaction from me. I'm already impossibly stiff but catching a whiff of his masculine fragrance, my dick presses even harder at my jeans until it's almost painful.

Holding the ice cube between my teeth is making my jaw hurt, at least that's the excuse I tell myself as I suck it into my mouth to get the excess water from it. Then, mouth more relaxed, I drop the slightly smaller cube onto his back, my lips and tongue licking, flicking, tasting his deliciously warm skin, my tongue nudging the ice cube up the length of his spine. He shivers, the skin on his upper arms breaking out in goosebumps as the ice starts to melt on him, his cool flesh warming back up when I sip up the water, my breath fanning onto his skin.

When I get past the dip in his back and start towards his shoulders, I suck the cube back into my mouth, holding it on my tongue as I kiss my way up...up...up all the way to the nape of his neck, my taste buds zinging and exploding on my tongue as I lick up the fine sheen of sweat that's coating his skin there. He shivers again and this time, with the coolness somewhat mellowed in my mouth, I'm sure it's in response to my touch and not the freezing cold ice.

Sensing I only have a little time left as the ice continues to melt, I part my lips, tonguing the cube into my cheek so I can use my lips to kiss and suck over his heated skin, using the duel element of hot and cold in my mouth to tease a light moan from him, the sound vibrating beneath my lips as they skim across his throat. I part them, my tongue flicking over his pulse lightly, a groan escaping my lips and whispering over the pulsing nerve as I feel the rapid fluttering beneath it. Then with one last suck and flick of my tongue, the ice cube disappears, leaving me no excuse to linger any longer.

I'm just about to pull away, show the group that the ice cube has melted and is completely gone when he sighs, the soft mewling sound barely audible but there as he tilts his head a little to the side, elongating and exposing his neck to me. Glancing at his face for the first time since I started, I'm startled to see his big brown eyes staring back at me, the intense, liquid heat in them obscured to everyone else beneath the blanket of his lashes and the turn of his face. He makes that sound again, like a whisper and I take advantage, before I give myself chance to change my mind, placing my open mouth against his throat, kissing my way to the hyper sensitive skin just beneath his ear. He shivers or trembles, not sure which, as my hot breath caresses over his flesh, my tongue darting out to lave and suck lightly at his ear lobe.

"I think the ice cube's gone mate" Lewis says, smirking over at me. Craig turns his head, Sarah and Spike look relieved and the rest of them just turn away and get ready for the next go as I make a show of running my tongue around inside my mouth to check that...yep, it really has gone. Who'd have thought it? I sit back on my hunches, watching as Craig lifts himself up and away, turning his back on all of us as he puts his t shirt and shirt back on, me taking the chance to grab the cushion he was resting on and strategically but casually folding my arms around it on my lap.

"Who's spin is it?" Craig turns and raises his hand but avoids looking at anyone and it's at that point I notice he's flushed, the tanned hue tinged a shade or two darker beneath his neck and on his cheeks, his skin covered in a blush, heated. Crap! That's it, I've blown it. I tilt my head, willing him to look at me, not that I'll know what the heck to do if he does but he doesn't, he keeps his gaze fastened stoically on the bottle in the centre of the room. Shit! I should've known I'd end up embarrassing him by doing something as intimate as that with the ice cube. Why the fuck didn't I just drop it on his back and leave it there in that lovely, deep hollow of his until it was completely melted?

Craig spins the bottle so hard it twirls out and towards Freddy, knocking against his knee causing him to wince and rub the assaulted area, laughing and grimacing in equal measures as Craig mumbles an apology, giving the bottle another spin. This one lands on Sarah who then spins it a bit pathetically making it land back on Craig. He shrugs, his hand going to the back of his neck, rubbing on it furiously as he asks Nancy and Freddy what the rules are for making up the dare, seeing as it's him that should've been issuing it in the first place.

"Tell you what, why don't we liven things up a bit yeah?" Freddy says, addressing the group as a whole. Liven things up? Things had already got pretty damn lively as far as I was concerned, what on earth could liven it up...more? I mean, come on, my dick is still having a party in my pants. He leans into Nancy and whispers something in her ear, making her whole face light up with a smile, another unladylike snort of pleasure escaping her as she nods her head.

"How's that then?" Sarah asks, head tilted to the side, models pout firmly in place.

"Have you seen that film 13 going on 30?" Nancy asks, grinning even wider as choruses of yes's and no's reverberate around the room. "Alright, whatever. Anyway, there's this game, 'Seven minutes in heaven', we spin the bottle and whoever it lands on gets led to a closet or whatever and then someone joins them and..."

"And?"

"Use your imagination, anything goes, they've got seven minutes" she says flippantly. Looking around, I check out the different expressions, ranging from delight on Hannah's as she discreetly checks out Lewis, to the look of skeptisism on Spike's face and indecision on Craig's. Nancy sees that not everyone is sold on the idea but forges ahead anyway. "Look, it's a bit dated but it'll be fun" she persuades. Eventually everyone's in agreement, though I can see that both Spike and Craig aren't exactly thrilled at the idea, no doubt the dare we'd shared earlier putting Craig off a bit and the thought of ending up in a confined space with a horny girl making Spike cringe. Still, like Nancy said, it'd be a laugh.

"Right then, the rules are, no talking, no touching to feel out who it is...you can touch but it's the first person in that instigates it. If someone says no then that's it, you have to stop. Other than that, have fun" she says, knocking back the rest of her drink as she rounds off her little speech.

"It's a bit childish isn't it?" Spike asks, still not completely sold with the whole idea. Nancy arches an eyebrow, looking thoughtful and, well, more than just a little bit pissed.

"Tell you what then, first person in gets blindfolded and their hands tied, that way, you don't know who you're in there with, fair enough?" she looks around the group, chuffed to bits when no one else says anything and then reaches for the bottle and spins it, Craig and Sarah's last match completely forgotten, much, it has to be said, to my utmost relief. "Oh, one last thing..." Nancy looks from one of us to the other, expression deadly serious. "What happens in the closet, stays in the closet" she says with a wink and maybe the most spontaneous, infectious giggle I've even heard from her.

"Right then...ooh Hannah!"

Hannah's eyes go round and her mouth hangs open when the bottle points to her, standing reluctantly as instructed, waiting patiently for our friend to come back in. Seeing as I'm sitting beside Hannah, Nancy hands me the fancy scarf to secure around her wrists whilst she goes about sorting this black sleep mask/blindfold thing over Hannah's eyes. Then she leads her out of the room and completely out of the flat towards the utility closet on the first floor landing.

"Have fun!" she calls out in a sing song voice as she gives our friend a gentle shove inside and closes the door.

"Who's going to be joining her then?" Nancy asks, her eyes passing over the group as she spins the bottle once more. Closing my eyes, I send up a silent prayer that it doesn't land on me because that would be just too awkward. Then I remember the kiss I witnessed earlier between Hannah and Craig and suddenly my worry isn't about me anymore. Oh please God, don't let it be Craig.

"Lewis!...oops, shh!" Nancy giggles, her finger at her lips as she calls out the other blokes name. Thank God for small mercies. Lewis looks chuffed to bits that it's him the bottle landed on and merrily gets on his way, throwing us a wink and grinning at Freddy's thumbs up as he pulls open the door. We all stay quite so she can't rule out anyone from the game, listening intently at the flat door for a second to check they aren't talking before making our way back into the flat.

"Seven minutes to kill then...truth or dare anyone?"

_**Hope you liked it, comments/reviews are wonderful.**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks everyone for the great feedback, it's really made writing this worthwhile. :)**

_**PART ELEVEN**_

_**John Paul**_

The next ten minutes or so flies by and the truth or dare questions that'd started out reasonable and tame... 'where did you lose your virginity' and 'whos the first person you kissed' have become more and more outrageous as time's gone on. Drinks were flowing, everyone was relaxing and by the time a disheveled Lewis and blushing but beaming Hannah were let out of the room, we'd covered topics from S&M to porn to favourite positions, thankfully none of those questions directed at me. Finding out Spike had been watching and collecting porn since he was thirteen hadn't come as much of a surprise to me but hearing Craig admit that his favourite position was doggy style, did. It was something of a revelation, not just to me, is seems, but to Sarah too, if her reaction had been anything to go by. She'd insisted that it couldn't be, he liked it when she was in control but he'd put her straight, snapping back at her with a 'how the hell would you know, you never ask'. Thank Christ the awkward silence was dispelled when it became apparent that time was well past up and we had to let the amorous couple out.

The next round of spinning saw both Freddy (in blindfold with hands tied) and Sarah get locked in the utility cupboard, the pairing appearing to be just what Craig needed in order to let himself relax and start having fun again, which, in hindsight was weird but I wasn't in a position to question it.

This time the questions just got stupid ranging from 'which past Prime minister would you fuck', Hannah was not impressed with that one, to 'what's the most times you've come in a day?', meaning that most of us started taking dares. Christ it was embarrassing, especially when I chose a dare instead of replying to Lewis's outrageous, 'if you had to shag an animal what would it be?' and had to show my blow job technique on a bottle of lager, only to find the one Craig was drinking from at that moment in time thrust into my hand.

Wrapping my lips around the bottle and closing my eyes at the thought of Craig's lips having just been where mine were right at that moment, I ended up blowing it better than I ever thought possible. Don't get me wrong, I don't for a second think that doing it to a guy is anything like doing the same thing to an inanimate object but the the faint smell of his aftershave around the neck of the bottle where he'd held it and then the slight taste of crisps around the rim where his lips and tongue had been was enough to get me picturing giving major head to the real thing.

I get right into it, putting on a show of hollowing my cheeks, sucking and slurping a good few inches into my mouth, just as I imagine I would if it was Craig's cock in my mouth. Then, I draw back, my lips feathering little kisses from the wide body of the bottle all the way to the rim, my tongue flicking out over the hole at the top before my lips close a tight suction around it once more.

"Hmm", was that me or someone else groaning? Opening my eyes and lifting my head completely I stare at the group around me, Hannah and Nancy both pretty wide eyed, though Nancy has a filthy smirk on her face, Lewis watching with his eyebrows raised, blowing air out from his cheeks, Spike pretty much fucking me with his eyes, his hand resting on his thigh, his thumb tracing the hard line of flesh beneath the tight denim of his jeans and lastly...Craig. Fuck! Thinking about Craig's as I'd performed fellatio on the bottle, had distracted me from the fact that the real thing was watching me. Jeezus! What was I thinking? Staring back at him now, I can't get a read on what _he's_ thinking but _my_ face is flaming.

His lips are parted, eyes staring, heavy lidded, not at me but at the bottle in my hand. He licks his lips, his tongue swiping across the fleshy pink surface to leave a glistening trail of saliva in it's wake, the wetness there tempting me to lean over and lick it away. Tempting but, I'm not stupid. He wets them again and I realise he's just thirsty so to break the tension that seems to be surrounding us, I pass him his drink back, smiling sheepishly. He takes it and lifts it to his mouth without hesitation, downing the rest of the lager in a few long pulls, his adams apple bobbing as he gulps down the liquid. Holy hell, I feel like my bloody erections going to burst it's way through my jeans to stab into the cushion it gets so hard, painfully so as I watch his lips wrap around the bottle exactly where mine had been seconds earlier. Fuck! I don't think I could react any more powerfully if I was actually kissing him.

Then it's empty and he lifts it away, looking at it properly, the realisation finally dawning on him that it was the same bottle I'd just been giving oral to. It crashes off the table top as it slips from his fingers, bouncing off the cheap imitation wood onto the carpet at his feet. He picks it up fumbling it before placing it on the table, voicing an apology to Nancy as he edges out of the room.

"Craig! I'll have another beer too ta mate" Lewis shouts through, turning his ear to the door as he listens for a reply. We hear a muffled response and a curse and taking that as an affirmative, we start with the next round of dares. Somewhere between Spike and Lewis simulating their favourite positions and Hannah singing the American national anthem in her best impression of Marilyn Monroe, Craig comes back in carrying a six pack of lagers and a full bottle of whiskey with a stack of shot glasses.

"Oh, getting into the good stuff now eh?" Spike contributes, pouring out a couple of fingers of Glenfiddich into the glasses. We each grab a shot and down it, the hot surge of liquid fire hitting my throat making my eyes tear. Craig pulls a face and grimaces but still downs the refill that Spike pours.

"Easy there mate" I breathe a sigh of relief and throw a smile his way as Lewis covers Craig's glass the next time Spike moves in to fill it, frowning and shaking his head at my boyfriend, taking the decision of Craig getting completely bladdered out of my friends hands. It's only when Hannah mentions the time and that Freddy and Sarah have been in the closet for ages, that I realise what his need to get pissed is all about.

"I'll go get em yeah?" Nancy says, sensing the tension that's suddenly hanging in the air. A couple of minutes later, the pair of them come in, Freddy first, hair sticking up haphazardly, avoiding Craig's gaze...guess he's worked out he was in there with Sarah then, and then Sarah...looking just like someone who's spent the last ten minutes making out with a different bloke other than her boyfriend. I glance towards Craig but I don't think he's even noticed them re enter the room as he's spaced out staring thoughtfully at the couch behind me. To cover the awkward silence that's descended on the group, Nancy gets Spike to pour Sarah and Freddy a drink, then reaches once more for the empty wine bottle, giving it one hell of a spin.

"John Paul!" I see Craig lift his head and look at me, smiling back shyly when I smile at him, though he seems suddenly anxious and distracted.

"Oi, John Paul!" It's only when my name's repeated and Nancy looks pointedly towards the bottle that I realise it was her that said my name in the first place and that the neck of the damn thing is pointing my way. Shit! There was me kinda hoping that with a few more drinks and Craig in a relaxed mood, I might actually get a sly kiss or get to see him half naked again but...nooo, I've only gone and got myself in the position of being on the receiving end of some light S&M. Okay so maybe that's a bit far fetched considering only my hands will be tied but still, cringing in the cupboard with Spike, or one of the girls, or worse, a virtual stranger, it's not exactly my idea of fun. Crikey, what _if_ I end up with Hannah!

Alright, no, this is okay. Nancy approaches me as I slip my hoodie off over my head, tying it securely around my waist, figuring it'll be hot inside the closet. Then I kind of stick my hands in front of me held together at the wrist so no one's really paying attention that Nancy's tying them there and not the back so yeah, point to me then. Then she frigging tosses the blindfold to Craig who stares down at it a bit dumb, pulling the silky material between is fingers before stepping forwards and grasping my shoulders lightly as he turns me away from him. Christ, maybe this is for the best, having to go get locked in the utility cupboard for a while because just that one touch from Craig is enough to have zinging currents of electricity shooting through my shoulder. He starts lifting it in front of my face and a little panic overtakes me, causing me to suddenly grab his hand, stilling him.

"Mate, it'll be fine, stop fretting" he whispers, his warm breath tickling behind my ear. I look back over my shoulder, my nose almost touching his because he's still leaning forwards. Oh hell, I just went and glanced down at his lips then didn't I? I think he noticed too because he just licked them, making them all glistening and wet and inviting. Oh God! My heart stars racing in my chest and I can feel my hands shaking, my whole body actually trembling.

"Hey! Oi John Paul, it'll be fine, you don't have to do anything yeah?" I can feel myself nodding, remembering the rule that I dictate the pace and can stop any time. "Unless you want to" he suddenly adds, his voice a bit husky from the whiskey. "Go with your instincts yeah". I nod my head again and smile in acknowledgment, the gorgeous smile he throws back warming my whole boy from the inside out. At my nod of acquiesce, he lifts the blindfold once more and secures it firmly but not too tight behind my head, turning me when it's in place to adjust it over my eyes.

"Sorted, you ready?"

"I suppose". A hand takes mine but it's not Craig's I can tell, it's softer and smaller, making me think it's either Nancy or Hannah, my first thought confirmed when I get slight push into the utility cupboard and I'm told to have fun. Then that's it, I'm on my own, completely in the dark, nerves absolutely swamping my senses. It's funny, the only thing missing is my sight and yet it's like all my other senses go into overdrive.

I can smell the familiar fragrance of wood furniture polish and the slightly less overpowering but still pungent scent of pine cleaner mingled with the clean, fresh fragrance of washing powder. I'm not sure which of Nancy's neighbours is still up at this ridiculous time of night but one of them has the washing machine running, the slow, churning turn of the drum occasionally blocking out the sounds I'm trying to attune myself to from inside the flat. Reaching out, I have a feel around with my fingertips, noting the washer and dryer standing next to each other at one side of the room, feeling my way along some shelving with plastic bottles and jars on it. Then, stepping forward a little, my foot makes contact with a mop bucket as I accidentally kick it loudly on the floor at me feet. By the time I've sent a couple of bottle of cleaning stuff over too, I decide it's best to just stand still and wait.

The waiting though. I don't think I've felt as anxious as this since the time me and Craig were getting changed in his back room ready for the dance off. Bloody hell, that'd been torture. And the kiss...fleeting but fuuckk, that kiss had held so much bloody promise to me. I wish I'd known at the time that that'd be the start and finish of anything more between me and Craig because I can honestly say, if I'd have known, I'd have done a damn sight more than just stand there stunned and smiling. I'd have taken that bloody kiss and turned it into so much more. I'd have left him with no doubt at all what a proper kiss should feel like, not this pecking, tongue diving crap he has going on with Sarah. I'd have slipped in a little tongue, yes it's true but it wouldve been so much more intimate and subtle and fucking fantastic.

Shit! That wasn't a good idea. Now I'm sporting another bloody hard on, the nerves I'd felt at the bottle landing on me having got rid of the last one. Oh well, at least if I get Spike or one of the other lads, I can think about putting it to good use because the one thing I know, the one thing I'm sure of is that I'm not going to get the chance of that kiss with Craig again.

_**Hope you liked it, comments/reviews are wonderful.**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Soo...I guess it's really from here on out that we go into 'M' rated territory.**_

_**Hey hey...so, are you ready for the LONGEST 7 minutes ever? ...Enjoy :)**_

_**PART TWELVE**_

John Paul

I hear laughter and a shriek come from the flat but I can't place exactly what's going on, though I have a feeling it's something to do with me as I can hear lots of muted talking. I may just be being paranoid but I'm sure something's wrong because after the raised voices, everything goes quiet and some time passes, though it may just seem like a while because I feel like I've been locked in this cupboard forever. Eventually, I hear the light snick of the flat door closing and then the soft sound of door to the room I'm standing in opening bringing me to full alert, listening out for anything that might give me a clue as to who's joined me. Things are different this time. There's no announcement of my 'partners' arrival like the other times. It's only the soft turn of the handle and the sharp snap of a key turning in the lock that alerts me, that and the cool air that hits me followed by the smell of whiskey and the feel of warm breath.

I don't need to reach out and touch to know that someone...pretty sure it's male, is standing a foot or so in front of me, the lucky so and so who the bottle spun on second able to read everything on my face. Lucky because he's not got his hands tied or eyes blindfolded, not lucky because he's got me...I'm not that sodding conceited. Bloody great! I try to relax so I ooze confidence, instead of fear, like this is an every day occurrence but somehow, I really don't think I've managed to pull it off.

I can't really touch 'him' so I use my other senses to see if I can work out who's there, extremely aware of the time ticking by. I'm like...98% sure it's one of the lads, either that or Nancy, Hannah or Sarah's suddenly taken to downing hard liquor and somehow, I doubt that. Besides, Hannah smelled all flowery this evening and Sarah definitely had on that same feminine, spicy musk she always wears on nights out, the one that makes me sneeze. As I've not done that, I figure she's definitely out of the equation, thank goodness, as is my ex.

Nancy's a bit trickier but as I've just heard her call out for 'more cocktails', not from inside this room, I can be pretty sure it's not her either, not unless she's taken up ventriloquism. With that in mind, I try to suss out which of the lads it is.

Stepping forward, I feel hot breath caress over my cheek, the warmth from the persons body exuding heat from them. I can smell musk and citrus and Craig's aftershave as well as Spike's...though that could be wishful thinking on my part but there are so many other mixing scents in there that I can't pinpoint anything too specific. I can smell hints of both Sarah and Hannah's fragrances along with whiskey, beer and leather...leather? I rack my brain on that one and the only conclusion I can find is that it has to be either Spike or Freddy, both of which were sporting leather jackets at the beginning of the evening. So it's not Craig then. Well I pretty much knew that as soon as someone entered because there was no way Craig would've gone through with this, no matter how much I wished it. Inhaling the very manly scent wafting my way, still turned on from thinking about that all too brief kiss at the dance off, I realise this is my chance. This bloke may not be Craig and could be either my boyfriend or a relative stranger but that doesn't mean I can't pretend.

I've no idea where my confidence comes from but now the decision's made, I lean in, closing the gap. I hear a gasp, like the move was unexpected but it doesn't linger as my lips press against theirs, my lusty, fogged up brain registering how soft the lips are especially as they're already parted. I breath in then and it's like I'm assaulted by the most delicious, heady scent of man. I wait for him to pull away but he doesn't, though his lips don't move either, letting me set the pace as stated in Nancy's rules. Taking his none withdrawal as the go ahead I need, I forge forward, pressing harder, my lips still on his as my tongue flicks against the very corner of his mouth. Ohh God. I groan, small and deep in my throat as I taste him for the first time, imagining that this is exactly what Craig would taste like, given the opportunity. Then it's not like I'm imagining it any more, this is Craig I'm kissing and it's at that point when I convince my brain of that, that I just go for it.

Parting my mouth against his, I sweep my tongue over the seem of his lips, nudging a little until they open, his own tongue tentatively responding with a little coaxing until they're sliding and sucking and tasting in the most erotic dance I ever could've imagined. Our breaths mingle, hot and damp as our lips meet and join, finally forming a seal around our tongues as they continue to explore.

He elicits a growl, deep and masculine, one that hints at a sudden, unexpected loss of control but it's only when he breaks the rules, his fingers finding and threading through my hair to tilt my head back that I realise that. He's taken control and me, I'm powerless to stop him, this nameless, faceless stranger that I'm pretending is my best friend.

Fuck he's got a talented mouth. I can literally taste every recess, imagine he can too as his tongue continues to plunder my mouth, sweetly fucking it in a manner that has me dreaming of tight holes and hard, wet cocks. Mine is already throbbing, hard enough to cut diamonds as it strains uncomfortably, almost painfully against the restrictive denim of my jeans. His lips leave mine and I feel instantly bereft until they start to trace the line of my jaw, planting tiny kisses all the way to my throat where he lingers, flicking his tongue out over my racing pulse, his lips forming a seal there. He's not really doing anything that I haven't encountered before but the situation seems to intensify the experience, heightening my response to him.

Oh God...I shudder against his mouth as he licks over the chosen area of flesh, his tongue flicking delicately between his lips against the exposed skin there. Then...ohh fuckk, then his lips create a vacuum and he begins to suck gently, the blood in my throat rushing to the surface, the new experience making me weak at the knees. I moan hoarsely, tilting my head back even further to give him greater access, my hands lifting and dropping unconsciously with the intention of driving my fingers into his hair. I have to make do instead with resting them, joined against his chest, the hard warmth of his body beneath his t shirt radiating into my skin. _T shirt, not shirt_, I register somewhere in my subconscious.

I shiver as my neck starts to tingle and throb beneath the onslaught of his mouth, another wave of pleasure attacking me when his lips leave my skin, only to come back for more. I quiver, my fingers tightening and gripping the material of his t shirt as the flat of his tongue strokes over the bruised surface, a soft breath cooling my heated skin as he blows over it. He's so passionate and yet tender in his assault, his actions not those of someone I'd associate with a new acquaintance, making me think fleetingly of Spike.

Pushing all thoughts of my boyfriend firmly to the back of my mind once more, I give myself over to each and every sensation surrounding and overpowering me. One of his hands moves to my hips, where he flips open the knot in my hoodie and tosses it behind me with a faint thump before spanning around the waist just above my belt, his other hand moving up to cup my throat, his thumb caressing over my pulse lightly, his lips returning once more to mine.

Christ, realising this is my chance...all or nothing, I tuck my fingers beneath the waistband of his jeans, tugging him closer, registering somewhere in my subconscious that my mystery lover is wearing a belt. I'm pretty sure at this point that I could work out who's in the room with me if I tried hard enough but as none of the realities could be as good as the fantasy, I block these thoughts, instead keeping the delusional side of my brain firmly in control. He stumbles the last couple of inches forwards as I jerk him against me, emitting a load moan as his imprisoned cock makes contact with mine. Shit!

My breath leaves me in a whoosh, his mouth swallowing it as he continues devouring my lips, his tongue dueling mine for supremacy outside of the moist caverns of our mouths. The kiss is hot and wet and the singular most erotic thing I've ever experienced outside of this evening. Thrusting my hips forwards again, I get another groan, the sound awakening something familiar deep inside of me, causing a thrill of excitement to travel through my body straight to my dick. He hesitates for a second or two and I wonder if I've been too forward, taken things too far but then my worries are dispelled as his hand tightens at my hip drawing me in closer until our hardened cocks are pressed together beneath the material of our jeans. He judders against me this time, his pelvis swaying against mine, our hip bones crashing together as he rocks them forwards into mine.

"Ooh fuck!" My voice quivers huskily when he repeats the action, the hand that was cupping my neck sliding all the way down my side to my arse, his fingers sliding neatly into the back pocket to grasp my backside and push me closer, keeping me there. Lifting my tied hands up, I fumble at the buckle of his belt, hinting at my intent, giving him time to halt my actions if it's not what he wants. The opposite seems to be true as his thighs press insistently against mine, his cock once more rubbing hard along mine as he thrusts into my hand. This time, I get a good grasp of the metal clasp, my fingers working deftly as I pull the metal pin from inside the warm, supple leather, jerking it hard to the right to unfasten it. Feeling the give as the leather strap comes free, I tuck my fingers beneath, popping the button free in a brave act of intent.

He groans as the backs of my fingers slide inside his jeans, hissing, his hand clenching still inside my pocket when my knuckles graze his rock hard cock. I can feel his breath come out in a gust as though he's been holding it for some time, the hot expel of air tickling across my cheek. I have to twist my hand to get further into his jeans but the scarf tied around my wrists prevents me delving any further, the zip of the fastening chaffing hard against the back of my hand. His fingers start to leave my back pocket, the warmth that it exuded leaving my backside cool as he removes them completely, leaving me bereft. Then I feel them tugging at my own belt, his wonderfully familiar lime and lemon scented hair tickling at my cheek and nose as he bends his head in concentration. He works at the buckle with strong, deft movements of his hands, unlatching the pin and sliding the leather out until both sides hang down loosely from my belt loops.

He hesitates then for maybe the first time, his hands just resting lightly against my stomach, the unspoken question hanging silently in the air between us. Jeez, if he thinks I can stop here then he gives me more credit than I deserve because there's no way I could stop now, even if the building set on fire. Realising it's up to me once more to show my willingness, I reach out and catch his fingers, threading mine through them and guiding his hands back to the front of my jeans, thrusting into his hands just in case he hadn't already picked up on my hint.

That's it then, it's like that was all the indication he needed to unleash his full arsenal of expertise onto me. His fingers slip inside slowly, knuckles grazing against my dick as he holds his palm flat against the zip protecting me, the noise of the teeth unfastening as he pulls it down, loud in the otherwise, silent room.

"Oh my God...ohh fuckk!" I hiss out, throwing my head back as he pulls the denim apart, turning his hand inside my jeans until he's cupping my granite hard cock. "Ohh God!" I shudder again, my legs turning to something resembling jelly when he squeezes the length of my dick, his fingers curling around the shaft giving it a little tug. "Oh sh...shit!" I think...I think my legs actually give way a little then because he leans his whole upper body into mine, his knee sliding between my legs, the hand grasping my hip guiding me backwards until my arse and upper back hit the wall. He leans right in, his hand trapped inside my jeans by his own body as he feathers a kiss across my lips, his lips skimming over my face to my ear.

"Shh" he whispers persuasively, the deep growling sound and the warmth of his breath making me tremble. Fuck, I'm losing it, already I find my control slipping, this fantasy man literally holding every ounce of physical restraint I have in his hand. He shifts his knee from between my legs and removes his hand from around my dick to hold my hips, pressing his whole body flush against mine, up close and more personal than I've ever felt with anyone else in my life. Then he gyrates his hips into mine again, the less restrictive material of my boxers and whatever he has on causing a wonderful friction as our cocks grind together, mine pulsing hot and hard as they rub against each other.

"Hmm" he moans at the contact, his forehead dropping to my shoulder, turned so his lips press hot and damp against the flesh he probably marked earlier, his lips now soft and soothing. Somewhere in the fog that's called my brain, I register his fingers slipping through the loops of my jeans, hauling me against him time and again until I don't think I can hold on much longer. He slips his hands into the waistband of my jeans, pushing at the material until it surrounds my upper thighs. Then he does the same with my boxer briefs, dispersing of them quickly, his fingers once more finding their mark as they wrap tightly around my dick.

"Oohh!" He gives it a couple of long, expert wanks before sliding his hand back around to my arse, cupping the cheeks and squeezing lightly.

I never heard him but he must have divested himself of his underwear too because the next time our dicks make contact, there's nothing but hot, hard flesh against mine. His breath becomes harsher, more laboured with each sway of his hips, my own breaths shallow and erratic in response to the exquisite sensations of having his unclothed dick intermittently grazing and rubbing against mine.

Up until this point, nothing else has distracted me but then I feel this light, feathering sensation across my cheek as he starts to kiss my jaw, like the gentle flitting of butterfly wings against my skin. I find myself paying more attention to the sensual caress, trying to pinpoint what it could be, the concentration managing to stave off my orgasm for a few more seconds as it starts to build.

"Oh fuckk...ohh...ohh pleeasse!" My cheek presses hotly against his neck as my head drops to his shoulder to cover my embarrassment at how quickly he made me cum, my dick pulsing thick, hot spurts of fluid over his cock and no doubt other areas of his body that I can't see or feel. Oh shit, I wasn't ready for that. I can feel his dick become wet and slick with my spunk as I continue to pump against him, his moan of pleasure flooding the room with each erratic jerk of my cock against his, my hips involuntarily bucking until the wave of intensity dies down, my cock finally losing it's rigidity. He pulls away slightly at that point, the backs of his fingers grazing my stomach and them my cheeks as he lifts his hand to my face, letting it linger there as I come down from the emotional and physical high.

Lifting my trembling hands to his chest, I grasp at his t shirt, fisting the material as I strive for some composure. Christ, I'd almost forgotten that, although I can't see anything he's doing, he in turn can see _everything_ I am and that's a thought that both unnerves and kind of excites me in equal measures. He steps back a little until the hand I held at his t shirt, our only connection, drops away. Listening intently, cocking my head to the side, I can still hear his harsh breathing, the door to the room remaining closed. Then I can hear him moving around and I hear something thump softly to the floor before feeling cloth against my naked skin, mopping up the remains of my spunk from my groin and thighs.

He remains silent and I just stand there petrified, worried, anxious, excited over our encounter, no clue as to how long we have left or even if we're going to do anything more with any time remaining. I can still sense him close, can hear his breathing but I can't feel him and I'm left wondering what he's doing. Maybe my imagination's heightened from the situation I've just been in but it's like I really can feel Craig's presence here, can smell his familiar scents, can virtually taste him on my tongue, sweet and intoxicating, just like that all too brief kiss at the school dance. I can't predict if he's going to continue on or if this was it, the end of my fantasy, the beginning of my reality. Then it hits me...this is still my decision, my chance to get what I want from him, if this guy's willing.

_**Hope you liked it, comments/reviews are wonderful.**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks all you guys who've been reading and commenting, your responses after each chapter have been amazing, really, it's been great :) Fuggs...I'm glad it's brought back memories. Honestly, Ive never been to a party like that but imagining it came quite easily when it came to JPC. To think this fic was originally going to be a one shot with just the cupboard fun. ******Whistles****

**Anyway, you pretty much all asked for more ASAP so here it is...**

**Enjoy x**

_**PART THIRTEEN**_

John Paul

As if driven by these thoughts and in answer to the question I'm thinking, I sense him move, swallowing when I feel him step into my personal space, his presence surrounding me until I'm filled with the thought of him or at least, the thought of Craig.

He tugs at the scarf around my hands, his fingers spanning my wrist and clasping it above my head as he starts to kiss me again. This time though, it's no exploration. It's outright assault as his lips crash against mine, his tongue thrusting and driving past my lips into my mouth where it clashes with mine, darting, tangling, plundering my mouth until he's satisfied he's tasted every single inch of flesh. My cock's already responding and the growl I hear close to my ear is his acknowledgment that he's already felt it. Feeling brave, I jerk my hips forward, connecting with the still very hard flesh of his own erection, my direct action eliciting a deep, guttural groan from him. Holding my hands tighter, he starts kissing at my neck again, his free hand yanking at my shirt and pushing it up over my belly as his fingers skim beneath the material.

My stomach quivers as the palm of his hand caresses upwards towards my nipples and I gasp, moaning quietly when his fingertips connect with the sensitive peaks, plucking and pinching until they're as hard and tight as can be, then stroking over the surfaces soothing them. He mumbles something against my neck, beneath his breath but it's so soft and quite that it's indiscernible. He hesitates and I get the impression he's looking at me or watching me, though why exactly, I'm not sure, it's just...I can sense the heat from his gaze, I'm sure of it.

Taking advantage of his hesitation, I pull my hands from his grip, trying unsuccessfully to free myself from my restraints so I can touch him better. Even so, I grasp the front of his t shirt, my subconscious pushing away the reminder that Craig had been wearing a shirt, pulling the soft cotton up over his stomach and torso, my diligent fingers registering how hard and taut the body beneath them appears to be. I get to his nipple but the way my hands are tied, it's virtually impossible to get them into any sort of position to be able to excite him so I use the next best thing.

Ducking my head, I smile against the tight, puckered flesh, loving the way he gasps in surprise as my lips surround it and my hot breath dampens the surface. He tastes wonderful on my tongue as it darts out to flick the pebble hard nub, my lips soft and gentle as they worry his flesh between them. He groans again and this time I respond by taking him into my mouth, suckling gently and then harder at the sensitive stiff peak.

His fingers drive into my hair, holding me against him, his breaths coming harder and more ragged once again as my actions make him more excited. Then it's as though it's too much for him as he begins thrusting himself against my leg, the rigid length of his cock fucking against the surface of my jeans. He moans softly and I find myself faced with a dilemma. Do I carry on with what I'm doing or do I do the one thing, above all others, that I've always wanted to do to Craig?

Stupid fucking question right?

Dropping my hands once more to his cock, I stroke around the shaft with my fingertips, unable to grasp his length completely but still able to feel the solid, rigidity of his hot, hard dick against my palms. Seconds later, I've worked out how best to do this, holding my hands together like in prayer but separating the fingertips, so I make a 'V' shape. Then I fold my hands around him and begin pumping his cock, finding a rhythm almost immediately, even if there is little variation to my movements. He shudders at my touch and I imagine it's Craig doing that, picture his face as his mouth drops open, his breath gusting out ragged and uneven, just like the guy in front of me.

Closing my eyes behind the blindfold, I give myself over completely to my fantasy, picturing Craig's eyes turning a dark, velvet brown as they fill with lust and desire and love for me, the molten depths becoming stormy as he urges me to take him in my virgin mouth. I part my own lips as I imagine what his response would be as I drop down onto the floor, keeping the fantasy running, until I'm on my knees in front of him. I can picture him looking down at me, skin flushed pink beneath his tan as I flick my tongue out to taste him and it's _Craig's_ low moan of pleasure I hear as I kiss the head of his cock, _his_ hand I feel stroking through my hair to the nape of my neck before resting lightly on my shoulder.

"Hmm" I can't help it. I groan aloud as I actually taste cock for the first time, my senses awash with the texture and slight flavour of Craig's essence as I lick the wetness from the slit in the top of his dick, sucking lightly at the tip until all the pre-cum is gone. Fucking hell. I had a feeling it'd be something I could enjoy, had spent hours thinking about giving and receiving oral sex but nothing had prepared me for actually doing it.

I'm running purely on instinct here but it's like my mouth was made for this exact occasion. I fiddle with his jeans as best I can, nudging them further down his legs, feeling the dusting of hairs covering hard, muscular thighs as they tickle the backs of my fingers with each attempt I make to get a grasp of the denim. Then I have them down far enough to take him more completely in my mouth and it's...wow! I can smell the musk scent of him as I rest my head against his belly, a small smudge of pre-cum smearing my cheek, proof that it isn't just me getting my kicks whilst confined to this room. He's holding still, waiting on me to take the initiative again, which I do, dipping my head to the left until I feel the smooth, hard but malleable head of his cock against my chin.

Dropping my head a little more, I open my mouth wide to take him inside, closing my lips around the long, thick shaft of his dick beneath the ridge and sucking lightly once I know he's securely inside. Oh God, he tastes like nectar, just as I always imagined Craig would. Of course I've tasted spunk before, what lad my age hasn't but this, tasting the subtle essence of another blokes pre-cum, it's a totally different sensation. First off, it's much less salty than I was expecting, only mildly so, maybe because it's only the pre stuff and not actual semen and secondly, knowing it's leaking like this from his cock because of excitement I'm creating, gives me this overwhelming feeling of power, like nothing I've ever felt before. He utters a long deep moan, his fingers smoothing through the hair at my nape and tangling there, the fingers of his other hand curling around my shoulder to steady himself.

"Shit!" He mutters a curse beneath his breath, sounding a little like Craig does when he misses an easy pot but the expletive now is breathless and a little excited too. I can't sense exactly what it is that he's swearing at, though I do feel him tense slightly against me when I start licking all up the length of him, right the way from his balls to the tip. He shudders, his thighs trembling against the backs of my hand, this time mumbling a different expletive beneath his breath. I repeat the same action, smiling around the hot, hard flesh in my mouth when I realise he's swearing because he's losing control, the occasional jerk of his hips, indicative of this. Wrapping my lips around him to create a vacuum, I suck harder, intent on getting more of those responses from him, my actions driving me closer to ecstasy as well. Fuck! I hadn't ever imagined that giving a blow job could turn me on so much that I feel I might just cum from giving it but...bloody hell, having him inside me, tasting him, teasing him to the point of explosion, it's fucking fantastic.

Shuffling forwards, I reach up with my hands, fondling his balls at the same time I take more of him into my mouth, drawing back a little when he bucks against me, the tip of his cock hitting the back of my throat. He whimpers, such a sweet sound considering, his fingers tugging at my hair for a second until I pull back. I want to explore further but my hands snag between his thighs as I attempt to push his jeans all the way down past his knees to his ankles. He senses my frustration and tugs me to a standing position, suddenly gripping my hands. Then his fingers start working quickly at the silk strip of fabric encircling my wrists, tugging and yanking it tighter in his haste to get the fucking thing unfastened.

He finally pulls it free, his fingers encircling the tender flesh there, his thumbs stroking lightly, gently over the heated skin. I close my eyes beneath the blindfold as he lifts them to his lips, sending the butterflies inside my stomach into a frenzy as he turns them skyward and brushes a soft kiss over each. Then he lets them go, his thumb skimming one final feather light caress over the sensitive area.

Finally free to explore the body in front of me more thoroughly, I lift my hands, palms flat against the hard, toned planes of his chest. I register the t shirt once more and then the hint of soft leather against the backs of my knuckles but I'm too into him, into what I'm doing that it only mildly registers. Stroking my way up, I dip my head, connecting my lips to the hardened nipple beneath my fingertips, smiling at the groan it elicits. Then I go straight back to where I left off, kneeling in front of him, my fingers properly wrapping around the full, hard length of him this time, pumping the shaft until more of that delicious fluid drips onto my knuckles.

Lifting them to my lips, I lick the juice away, sucking at my fingers one at a time, driving him to distraction if the sounds he's making are anything to go by. Then I wrap my fingers around him and hold him steady as I take him deep into my mouth once more, sliding my tongue along the length of him and sucking hard at the head as my hand builds up a rhythm. Thinking about what _I_ like, I cup his balls gently, rolling them and tugging lightly at them, assaulting him with a double dose of intense sensation.

He jerks in my hand and lets out an almighty moan that has my already hard dick responding even more, my cock head nudging against his leg as I start to hump him gently, copying the rhythm that my hand and mouth are setting. It's like the most intense power trip ever when he starts to thrust and buck erratically, the fingers in my hair tugging lightly as the ones on my shoulder tap, signaling that he's close.

"It's okay...just...hmm" I draw back long enough to tell him that he doesn't need to worry, at least, I hope not and then I close my lips around him again, licking my way up over the tip, flicking and podding lightly at the slit with my tongue. As I do this, I twist my wrist, pumping his cock until I feel his balls raise a little and tighten in my hand as the tip of his cock starts to flutter and pulse. This is it, the moment I've been building up to and as he utters a deep growl and a groan, I clamp my lips gently around the head, holding him steady inside against the roof of my mouth and my tongue as he comes.

"Aah...aargh ffuckk!" He jerks once...twice...fuck, four times into my mouth, shooting his load hard, my natural instincts allowing me to swallow his spunk no problem and...fucking hell, it's amazing. It's like I can taste what I imagine Craig's essence is like in his seed, the saltiness of his semen not quite as strong or overpowering as I was expecting. Hell, if I'm honest, I love it. He gasps a couple of times and giggles...seriously _giggles _as the last spurt leaves his cock, moaning loudly and whimpering as I suck him dry.

Still holding him in one hand, I lick all up the shaft from root to tip, taking the whole length of him into my mouth as he loses the rigidity of his erection, continuing on my ministrations, sucking and licking and swirling my tongue lightly around the head until I feel his cock becoming hard again. Amazing!

I'm just trying to decide what to do next when I hear the flat door open and Nancy call out to someone that they have to run to 'Drive 'n' Buy', round the fountain, past the Dog and then buy 3 pizza's from the take away before coming back 'extra pepperoni on one of them'. Holding my breath and feeling the body next to me stiffen, I listen out for key words like Craig and Spike and Sarah. I strain to hear what's going on, the sound of footsteps on the landing and padding downstairs alerting me that whoever's dare it is has taken off. Then I'm surprised but delighted that the gang seem to have forgotten about us as I hear Sarah squeal, her heels tapping down the steps, her voice carrying as she calls out to the rest of them that she's 'not going to miss this', more footsteps following down after her.

I continue to hold my breath for what seems like, but probably isn't, ages afterwards, releasing it and sighing thankfully as the noises fade. Then silence descends and I'm left wondering where we go from here. I listen out, half expecting the door to open as he exits the room but he doesn't so I forge ahead, hoping and praying that he's feeling as brave as I am.

"I reckon that could give us a little while longer if you want to..." I don't get chance to finish my offer as my silent lover reaches out, clasping his hand behind my head to pull me into a passionate kiss.

_**Hope you liked it, comments/reviews are wonderful.**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay so, I figured that seeing as JPs having fun in the closet, we might want some insight into what Craig has been up to. Also, you'll be pleased to know, it's kind of long.**

**I would say enjoy but... :)**

_**PART FOURTEEN**_

Craig

"Aah...aargh ffuckk!" I cum harder that I've ever come in my whole life and John Paul...fucking hell, my best mate John Paul, he carries on sucking and licking and driving me crazy until he's got every last drop. He doesn't let go though, even when I'm spent, he just continues to lick and tongue my cock, taking the whole of me now deep inside his mouth until...oh God..._fuck_, he's only getting me hard again.

He suddenly freezes and I hold still too, my heart starting to beat like the clappers when I hear noises from in the corridor outside, Nancy's voice calling out to someone unknown who, it sounds like, has been given a dare which involves them running around the village, ending in them getting pizza. As fast as the noise had arrived, it seems to disappear, the rest of the group appearing to take off after the runner, leaving just me and John Paul still locked in the cupboard, him on his knees and me recovering from the single most intense moment of my life. How the hell did that happen eh?

I can't say how jealous I was when his name came up during the spin the bottle, 'Seven minutes in heaven' game. All I kept thinking was 'what if Spike gets him in the closet and he experiences all those firsts that he hasn't had the chance to do yet'. I'd been putting the blindfold on and all I wanted to do was guide him away from the rest of the group and ask him not to let Spike touch him. Honestly, the thought of his experienced, creep of a boyfriend doing anything with him was just...well, it didn't bear thinking about and it was at that point I knew I'd have to get my arse in gear and sort something out otherwise it'd be too late. I guess I just hadn't decided unit I got inside the cupboard and saw him standing nervously there, exactly how it was I'd prevent Spike being 'the first'.

At least having the bottle actually spin onto me helped. Of course, if it'd been Nancy or Sarah or even Hannah then I wouldn't have bothered. Lewis looked to be loved up with Hannah after their time in the closet but both Freddy and Spike, no fucking way.

Christ I'd been nervous when it'd spun on him, he really looked like he might throw up. Spike'd looked like the cat that got the cream though and after his comment to the other lads in the kitchen, all I wanted to do was protect John Paul from him, he looked like a predator. The glint in his eye had reminded me of those wild cats in the David Attenborough documentaries and John Paul was the poor fucking gazelle that would get eaten alive. I think it was at that point, the image of the pair of them locked in some kind of tight clinch, whether John Paul wanted it or not, that I stopped kidding myself that I was just looking out for my best mate and admitted that it was more than that.

Ever since he'd said what he had at Hannah's 18th, I'd been in pieces, wondering if he still felt that way or if he really had just confused feelings of intense friendship with something romantic, something more. Then we'd had that all too brief kiss at the dance off and suddenly it wasn't Sarah that I wanted to be with anymore. We'd kissed, albeit briefly and that was it, thing's changed for me. I wasn't just trying to figure out what was going on with John Paul, I was also trying to work out what the fuck was happening with me too. I'd never felt anything sexual for a lad before but there was no denying that I was suddenly seeing my best mate in a whole different light. Of course me being me, I'd tried to deny it to myself, carry on as normal, tell myself that what I was thinking and feeling was in direct response to to what he'd said and what we'd done. It'd just taken me so bloody long to get my head around it that by the time I did, Spike was on the scene. Bastard!

Everything that'd happened tonight had just confirmed things for me really. When I'd been given the dare to lick Spike I figured the only way to really get through it was to pretend it was John Paul and that had been easier than expected seeing as he was sat so close by. I could smell that fresh soap smell and the apple of his shampoo which'd made his hair look a little blonder tonight and then, as I was doing the dare, I heard his breath hitch and a soft sigh escape him and it was like it really was him whose skin I was licking. It certainly took the edge off having to do that to _Spike_ that was for sure.

Oh God, when he'd been given the ice cube task too. I could've kissed Freddy for that one. I could tell how nervous John Paul was getting and I almost called it off, made an excuse so he wouldn't have to do it but for my own selfish reasons, I couldn't. I wanted him to feel my skin beneath his lips but more than that I wanted to feel them on me. It was exciting at first, the anticipation I felt when he asked me to take my shirt off but when I saw him blush and saw that unmistakable look of lust in his eyes, I'd been thrilled, couldn't lie down on that fucking cushion quick enough if I'm being honest with myself. I don't think I've ever felt such an intense stab of desire as I did when his eyes met mine near the end of the dare and then his cool lips but red hot tongue had started kissing my neck. Jesus, that'd been enough to have my cock throbbing in my jeans against the carpet.

Still, even after that, I decided that if I got the chance to speak to him alone again, I'd tell him exactly what I thought of his...of Spike and I'd find out once and for all if his feelings for me have changed or if there really is a chance that we could have something...together. Unfortunately that opportunity hadn't come and so he'd gone into the closet, none the wiser of his _boyfriends_ intentions for them for later that night.

Still, I managed to get one over on the prick when, by sheer fluke, the bottle had landed on me. His face had been an absolute picture. No one else had thought anything of it. In fact, they were all cracking up saying how we'd have come up with an entire Fantasy Football team by the time we got out of there. Spike though, he'd given me this look, like a death stare, the jealous twat, like he'd known, which, I suppose, after the things Hannah had said to him tonight, he would've.

The thing is, it wasn't really Spike I was worried about. I was more bothered what John Paul's response would be. After the kiss at the dance, we kind of avoided each other, especially when he and Hannah split up and he proper came out but then we got back on track and into being friends again and it was like it'd always been but he'd dropped the issue completely. Next thing I knew, that sausage stealing twat was on the scene. Talk about moving on. That's the problem now though and was the one thing I really wasn't sure about when it came to going in the closet with him.

What if he'd moved on properly? What if his feelings for me really only were a passing phase and it only felt like love to him because I was the first bloke he fancied, was the person that'd made him realise he was gay and so all those emotions had confused him? Watching him with Spike tonight, he didn't seem that enraptured but I had caught him staring off a few times with this really dreamy expression on his face so, it could be love or at least the start of it.

That's why I'd ended up locked in this closet with him, under subterfuge if I'm honest. There was no way I was going to let Spike touch him but I wasn't sure how he'd react to me going in there either and I wasn't going to risk him turning the 'seven minutes in Heaven' into seven minutes of conversation time and then him going back with Spike tonight and getting fucked. That's why, when the bottle spin landed on me, I felt I had to deceive him. Not my finest hour, I'll admit but it was all I could think of in that moment. I told the others I was going to the toilet first, which bought us a little extra time thanks to Hannah pointing out that time should only start from me going in the closet thing. So I'd left the room with an extra five minutes added on but instead of nipping to the bathroom, I'd gone and taken Spike's coat from Nancy's room and slipped it on, then unbuttoning my shirt so just my t shirt was showing before taking a deep breath and entering the little room. He'd looked so nervous standing there, his head turning, an apprehensive smile playing at his lips when I stepped through the door.

Seeing the flicker of emotions crossing his face, I'd been a little unsure if I could go through with what I planned...a proper recap of the kiss we'd shared and maybe giving him a love bite, something every lad our age should've experienced by now. Then everything had shifted and he'd leaned in to kiss me, or whoever he though it was and all my good intentions had flown right out the door.

God, it'd been like a kick to the solar plexus, the feel of his lips tentative at first and then more demanding, the taste and heat from them sending a very clear message of desire straight to my cock. There was no messing after that and I'd found myself responding, more passionately and demanding that I've ever done with Sarah. Fuck, I hadn't even felt guilty when I'd had a fleeting thought of my girlfriend because I knew she'd done more than just snog Freddy in the little room. Not that I wouldn't have kissed John Paul anyway, it wasn't a revenge thing it's just...it made it a none issue. I hadn't been able to stop myself then, had just completely gone for it, snogging him back and then kissing and licking and biting the soft flesh at his neck, my prick becoming impossibly hard with each groan he'd elicited. Hell, I'd felt like I might cum in my jeans at one point when he'd shivered and trembled against me, his dick pressing and thrusting against mine.

I'd thought I was seducing him but the tables seemed to turn at that point even though he'd started it and he'd taken control back, grinding his hips into mine, making me dizzy as all the blood in my body seemed to rush south. I'd had to keep telling myself this was for him, taking a breather at one point so I could get a little control over my body and then...well then I dominated once more, my hand sliding over his arse to cup his backside, pushing him ever closer to me until there was very little room to tell us apart.

When I'd thought of anything like this in the time I was with Sarah, I'd pushed the thoughts away, dismissed them as typical teenage intrigue, thoughts of experimentation but the reality was..._is_, that I want him so badly that I can practically taste it.

There'd only really been one other moment of hesitation between us and that was when I made the decision to take things as far as I could, my hand resting on the fastening of his jeans, waiting for some sign that this was okay. Fucking hell, his response had been...well it'd been more than I ever could've wished for. The sounds he made had only heightened my desire for him, the soft murmurs and expletives encouraging me to continue on until he was crying out and shuddering against me, shooting cum all over my hand and his cock and my belly. Jeez, it was the single, hottest thing I'd ever seen...for about thirty seconds. Then he'd taken me in his mouth and that became the stuff that dreams, _wet_ dreams are made of.

Honestly, there was only one thing could've made this any better...well two if you include him actually knowing it was me and that was if he wasn't blindfolded. All right so, it added that little bit of kink to what we were doing, especially with his hands all tied too but...girly as it sounds, I would've liked to have seen into his eyes, witnesses exactly what this between us was doing to him too, seen the emotion behind the act itself.

Don't get me wrong, I know he was enjoying it, a blind man could work that out from a foot away. I can smell the lust in the room and you really can't fake that kind of pleasure, both in sound, sight or the feel of his hard-on in my hand or against my leg. Being able to watch those eyes of his change colour as he came or seeing them roll back in his head as he lost control...watching him looking back at me as he'd taken my dick in his mouth and sucked me, would've made things just that little bit sweeter to remember.

Jesus Christ, watching him lose it completely, even with the blindfold on, had given me enough wanking material to last a lifetime. Seeing that deep flush of excitement in the dim light had heightened my own need for him, not to mention the sound of his voice, hoarse and husky, crying out as he came. It was weird but as sexually aroused as I was in that moment, I'd also felt an overwhelming wave of tenderness envelope me, making me act on my feelings, touching his face in a light caress that was filled with all the love and friendship I feel for him. He hesitated then and I thought for a second I'd been caught out but then it was like he'd decided to just accept it and not question the act.

In all the times I've been with Sarah, I've never thought to help her get cleaned off afterwards and yet, seeing John Paul standing before me, semi naked and vulnerable, it'd been at the forefront of my mind. I'd slipped Spike's jacket off...priding myself and getting some perverted pleasure that there was a trace of John Paul's cum on the sleeve and then I'd removed my shirt, wiping away every trace, bar the ones in my head, of his orgasm.

Of course I wasn't sure at that point if that'd be the end of it and I had no idea at all how much time had passed but then I'd felt him responding to my touch and nothing like that mattered anymore. All that was important was that I was still locked in that room with John Paul, he was becoming hard again and showing all outward signs that he wanted more. He was just so damn receptive to touch that I couldn't help wanking him a couple of times, the rational side of my brain telling me we should stop now being completely over-ruled by the side that's dictated to by my heart and my cock. Fuck me, it was like he knew exactly what to do to stimulate and seduce me further, becoming both demure and wanton in equal measures when his tongue flicked out to taste himself on the tips of my fingers.

I know that I said something at that point and thought he'd maybe worked out I wasn't who he thought I was and I'd panicked a little, the sudden thought occuring that what I'd done could ruin everything. My brain was waging a war with itself, should I continue, will he make a move, shall I leave now before I really screw things up? I'd stepped closer intent on saying something, though goodness knows what, but then it was like he'd become determined, his brows becoming un-furrowed, facial features relaxing with a small, playful smile tugging at his lips. At that point I kind of relaxed again as I knew it was okay, he wanted me or, at least, the fantasy I portrayed.

So I went for it, grabbing his hands and holding them whilst kissing him with everything I had, pretty much doing to his mouth, what I wanted to do with the rest of his body. He'd not disappointed either, returning my kiss with as much passion and force as I was using. Christ, it'd been happening all over again but this time, after a little exploration on my part which left me wanting and craving more, he'd taken the initiative, licking and sucking at my nipples until I was putty in his hands.

Fuck me, he'd had me so hot and hard that I'd started humping him like a dog on heat, the delicious friction of his denim jeans against my cock leaving behind dark, wet patches of pre-cum on the material. I'd thought that was everything we were going to do, took the hesitation during the kissing as a sign that we were slowing things down so you can just imagine my surprise, and absolute euphoria when he'd sunk to his knees and taken me inside his mouth. How the fuck I managed not to shoot my load there and then is beyond me.

I'd actually wanted to voice my incredulity that he'd really never sucked anyone off before because the talent he has for doing just that amazed me. Honestly, I've experienced quite a few from Sarah but she is no match what so ever in contrast to John Paul. Not that you really can compare them. I mean, he's my best mate and as I'm being all honest with myself, he's also the person I've been thinking about every time me and Sarah have been going at it recently. Not that that's happened much anyway. I've been too screwed up going mental thinking that John Paul was shafting or being had by Spike to will an erection on but on the times I had actually got into it with her, it'd been his face that'd spurred me on.

It's not just that either. Sarah's always a bit begrudging, giving me a blow job like she's returning the favour whereas John Paul...he'd barely hesitated and after a few experimental licks, he'd really gone to town, practically worshiping my cock with each kiss, lick, nibble and suck of his mouth. Talk about expert. Honestly, it'd taken all the willpower and restraint I had not to grasp my hand in his hair and thrust myself deeper into his mouth until I was ball deep, feeling his throat constrict around my rock hard dick. I hadn't though and for that I was thankful because the last thing I wanted was to make this a bad experience for him. Above all else, I'd wanted him to leave the room with no regrets, nothing but memories of first times that'd last a life time, even if it wasn't with his prick of a boyfriend.

Once he had me in his mouth, he soon started showing signs of impatience but it took a couple of seconds for me to realise that it was due to the ties binding his hands and his frustration at not being able to touch me properly that was getting him worked up. Well, you can imagine how quickly I'd gone about getting rid of them, feeling extremely pissed off when I saw how raw and inflamed his flesh looked where the scarf had chafed him.

Taking his hands in mine, I'd kissed the sore, sensitive flesh, a wave of affection more acute and unlike anything I'd felt in a long time, probably since Steph started having seizures, overwhelming me. He'd accepted the caress, leaning into me more until I'd finally let his hands go, giving him the opportunity to touch me the way he seemed to want to. Bloody hell, I kept expecting him to stop and say something, realise it was me but he didn't, he just continued on, driving me to distraction before returning his attentions back to my cock, making me wonder if he knew it was me all along and just hadn't said anything.

Fucking hell. It's like I can still feel him licking up my pre-cum and then sucking at my dick once more, touching me on my balls where no ones ever gone before and then... fuckk, then it's all a bit of a mind fuck really, hazy because as my dick got harder, ready to explode, my brain turned to a soggy mass of mush, all coherent thoughts taking a vacation as the build up to my orgasm took over.

I tried to warn him, I did, honest but he completely ignored me, taking his mouth away from my prick just long enough to assure me it was okay. Then, because he knew how fucking close I was, he started doing everything...flicking right over the tip of my cock and sucking on it, wanking me with expert precision until I was a quivering wreck and right near the end, rolling my balls in his palm until they were so full that when I did cum, my orgasm ripped through my body harder and faster than anything I've ever know. Shit, I've been on the fastest rides at Blackpool's Pleasure Beach and they didn't excite me and make me tremble or shake me to the core the way John Paul sucking me to the most powerful orgasm of my life did. Fuck 'The Big One', mine was fucking huge by the time I came.

Listening intently now, I reckon the rest of the gang have left the building, me and John Paul all but forgotten as we remain quietly locked inside the room. Well that's just about the best news I've had all day because I for one am not about to stop now and from what John Paul suddenly says, I'm guessing he isn't either.

"I reckon that could give us a little while longer if you want to..." _Do I_? Hell yeah. I don't give him time to finish, let alone change his mind as I reach behind his head and tug him towards me, mashing my lips against his, feeling the rest of his words breathe away over my tongue as I swallow them. He sighs into me, allowing me to hold him closer, so close that I watch, barely able to breathe as John Paul's tongue sweeps over my lips , leaving a wet, shiny trail across the seem, like he's marking me, calling out for me to take his lips so I can taste him deeper. I press back urgently, back into the kiss ...chasing it, wanting to know the flavour and feel of his lips and tongue more intimately than before as I strive to make my best friends mouth my own. He's no bystander though as he gives as well as he's taking, plundering my mouth, fucking it until there's no way of deciphering where mine begins and his ends, the pair of us lost to the outside world as the kiss sweeps through us.

_**Hope you liked it, comments/reviews are wonderful.**_


	15. Chapter 15

**Hahaa, always wanted to say this...it's time for Craig to come out of the closet :D**

_**PART FIFTEEN**_

Craig

Reaching down between us, my lips never leaving his for a second, I take his cock in my hand, capturing his hiss of surprise in my mouth as my fingers wrap around him. He jerks against me, thrusting unconsciously into my hand, his hands sliding around to the seat of my jeans, rubbing over my arse and kind of squeezing, lifting me against him as I start to wank him.

"Ooh...hmm" Oh my God, that feels good. He nudges me forwards with his hands until the sensitized head of my cock bumps his, the pre-cum from the tip of my dick leaving a wet trail as it slides over the top of my thumb. He steps back a little and looks down, even though he can't see anything, like he's working out in his head exactly where certain parts of my body will be. Reaching out tentatively, I assume so he doesn't accidentally bump me too hard in his blindness, he grasp my dick once more, his fingers curling around the shaft tightly, not letting go. Then he bridges the gap until our cocks are rubbing together, wet, smooth skin glancing over wet, smooth skin.

"Ohh fuck!" He gasps, his fingers covered in our juices as he squeezes the length of my prick from root to tip, his finger and thumb slipping as they meet mine. Throwing my head back, I close my eyes, going by touch alone as I nudge his fingers out of the way, grasping both our cocks in a mutual wank. Feeling our hot, heavy members against my fingers, I draw the foreskins back and forth easily, letting the slick wetness from our dicks act as lubrication as he begins to thrust deliberately into my hand, each buck of his hips matching the strokes my fingers are making over my own flesh.

"Ohh God...nughh"! He bites his lips, grunting and panting with each upward pull on his cock. His hand goes to my shoulders, fingers clenching around the leather of the jacket, his face flushed as it drops to the crook of my neck as I continue to masturbate us in unison. I have to clench my own teeth to stop me crying out his name as the duel sensations of my hand and the slick heat of his cock against mine make me shudder, my legs trembling as I fight to keep a hold of us both and stay upright.

I can feel a bead of sweat trickling down from my temple and as I look down at him, feel his breath hot and moist on my neck, I see the hair at his temple darkening with perspiration too.

All too soon I start to feel that familiar build up in my cock and in the constriction of my balls, feel the fluttering of a pulse just beneath the tip of his dick indicating he's close too. Reaching out with my other hand, I cup his balls, fondling them lightly to bring about his orgasm faster, awareness creeping into my conscious mind that time's running out for us. He makes a noise into my throat as his lips skate over the surface, like a cross between a sob and a whimper and it dawns on me just how powerless he must be feeling.

Turning my face, I kiss the crown of his head, murmuring soothing words of encouragement softly beneath my breath, resting my cheek on his hair as his arms come around me beneath the black leather of his boyfriends jacket. Oh shit, I shouldn't be doing this, shouldn't have done this but...what the hell else could I do? There weren't any other options.

"Ohh fuckk...oh God...!" he calls out, loud enough for anyone listening to hear, so I drive my fingers through his hair and hold his face into my neck, wanking us to a speedier, needier release.

_**John Paul**_

"Ohh fuckk...oh God...!" Shit! My dick feels like it's on fire as I jerk and buck erratically into his hand, my face absolutely flaming with heat as he presses me close, my words muffling as they batter against the damp skin of his neck. I whimper against him, my lips kissing at the tender flesh of his throat, my tongue flicking out to taste the damp saltiness of his skin that holds a hint of musk and sex in it's flavour. He's whispering nonsensical things in my ear but the blood rushing through my veins is so much louder, blocking out the actual words. I can still feel and hear the deep huskiness of his voice though, can sense the arousal as he holds me so close, his fingers splayed through my hair at the back of my head.

Jeez...he quickens the pace, his fingers slick with the viscous of our desire as he fists our cocks, bringing my release closer with each rapid stroke of his hand. I can feel him kissing my head again but I can't for the life of me summon enough energy to lift it, all my strength right now being used to keep me upright. I'm blinking beneath the blindfold, the satin material becoming increasingly uncomfortable from the sweat absorbing into the fabric. I want to yank it off but there is no fucking way I'm putting an end to the most exciting experience of my life by coming face to face with...well, with anyone that isn't Craig.

He suddenly pushes forward a couple of steps, still grasping our dicks together, until my back's against the wall as before. Then he insinuates his knee between mine so my thighs can lock around his, holding us both upright as he leans into me. His breaths are becoming as ragged and rapid as mine, his chest heaving against me with each fast stroke of his hand over our hot, hard lengths. I see stars behind my blacked out lids as I throw my head back and before I know it, the orgasm that was building up in my balls is suddenly upon me, the blood that was pumping through my veins diverted straight to my dick, sending me crashing headlong into another electrifying explosion.

"Ohh fuckk...Crai...ngh!"

Shit shit shit! His hand moves up to cover my mouth to stop me crying out loudly what was _his_ name, _Craig's_, the smell of sex and citrus assaulting my senses, tipping me over the edge as I start to cum. He shushes me, the sound soothing me a little as the frantic beat of my heart and the gushing of my blood in my veins starts to deafen me.

He does the same as before and draws my head down to his neck, this time to his detriment, as my teeth sink into the flesh at his throat, my lips open, stifling my cry of release. Fireworks go off in my head as my cock explodes like a volcano, his name and expletives gushing from my mouth, thankfully garbled and unintelligible as I start to spurt all over the fucking place, covering us both in hot, milky ribbons of cum.

His hand continues to pound on his slick dick against mine until seconds later, he's following me to blissed out oblivion, his hips jerking as he spirals over the edge.

"Aargh fuckk!" The harsh, growling cry in my ear sends a shiver of excitement down my spine, the deep, masculine sound resonating something powerful and meaningful inside of me. The brief thought is soon replaced by the here and now as he bucks against me and spills his load over my spent cock, coating the already slippery flesh with bursts of warm, wet cum. His head sags backwards off my shoulder, the dull thud and groan alerting me that he's banged it with some force against the wall behind me. He does it again, this time gentler, chuckling lightly when another, less noisy thud echoes around the otherwise silent room.

The utter sillyness of his actions has me smiling back and laughing into his throat, my hands splaying and clutching at the back of his t shirt as my body sags against his through sheer exhaustion. He stays against me but twists around, once more wiping away the traces of our climax from my stomach, the feel of the soft material tickling over my belly making it quiver in reaction. Then he becomes all careful and methodical as he reaches down my legs and tugs up my underwear and jeans, tucking me in all proper like, just in time it would seem as we hear footsteps thudding up the stairs followed by giggle from the girls and the deep, more masculine baritone of the other lads.

Still blindfolded but listening intently, I take over the task of zipping and buttoning my fly, then tugging down my t shirt until I feel like I resemble what I might have done before going in there. I can hear _him_ in the room, shuffling around, making noises as he, presumably, hastily sorts himself out too. He presses something into my hand, which I soon determine is my hoody and helps me on with it, ruffling his fingers through my hair once my head's out of the top.

My breath catches in my throat when I feel the fingers in my hair, Craig's image springing so vividly to mind as they caress softly through the strands. I can practically feel his breath on my cheek, can see his eyes light up, a wave of heat spreading through my body as I picture the tenderness in his expression as he tilts his head to look at me, feel the warmth of his gaze searing my skin. I can see his smile so clearly as he watches me, can imagine those soft, full lips of his, lush and bruised from all the kissing quirking up at the corner making his mole twitch humourously.

Feeling like my heart is going to burst right out of my chest at any moment, I start to lift my hand to my face to take off the mask, no longer caring that I could spoil the fantasy when in that moment I'm so sure of the reality. He reacts too, his fingers leaving my hair, covering my hands at either side, his fingers sliding between mine. At first I think he's going to stop me but then I feel him grasp a hold of the ties behind my head and I realise his intentions.

"Oh please no!" I flinch in surprise at the knock on the door, holding my breath when I hear Nancy call out for someone to get the key. Realising that's it, our time's almost over, I lean in, cupping his shoulder with one hand, the other at his slim waist as my lips make contact.

"That was..." I can't find the words to describe it really, nothing seems adequate enough to describe the most intense, erotic and mind blowing experience of my life so I leave the speech hanging, quickly dropping a light, lingering kiss onto the rapidly cooling skin at his neck and inhale his scent instead. He hisses at the touch of my lips on his skin so I draw back, putting a little distance between us, trying to work out if the sound he made was through arousal or rejection. Feeling some sticky wetness clinging to my lip from where I just kissed him, I trace the seem of my mouth, frowning when I taste the distinct, coppery tang of blood on my tongue. I lick it again, just to be sure and...yep, definitely blood.

I don't get chance to question it further as I hear the key turn in the lock, a soft thud on the floor nearby and then the door pull open, the cool air from the corridor cooling my face as I lift it in that direction.

"Should've known" I hear Nancy say cryptically, before snorting in what can only be described as derision and tutting. "Right then, come on, sorry we're a bit late, S...someone had to do a dare and we lost track of time" she says, chuckling to herself as the person next to me shuffles on the spot. I hear her soft footsteps as she exits the little utility room and then her voice as she calls to me. "Back in a tick John Paul". Then I hear her walk away.

I strain my hearing for the sound of a second pair of footsteps but I don't hear anything more and I'm sure I can still feel the heat of the person next to me. My suspicions are confirmed when, seconds later, there's a movement, like the whisper of a feather next to my face as the soft lips of the guy with me caresses across my cheek. Then I really am alone as the heavy wooden door clicks into place, the sounds of his feet on the hardwood floor muffled as he walks back towards the flat. 

_**Hope you liked it, comments/reviews are wonderful.**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**PART SIXTEEN**_

John Paul****

I take a deep breath to steady my nerves and yank the blindfold from my eyes, squinting into the dim light from the naked bulb hanging overhead, pinching and rubbing at my eyelids with my fingertips until the kaleidoscope colours of light I see disappears. Finally blinking, able to see properly, I briefly take in my surroundings before lifting my hand to my face so my fingertips can rest lightly against my cheek where he just kissed me. Then, exhaling noisily, I lean back against the hard, concrete wall, replaying the last couple of minutes through my mind. It couldn't have been...could it?

"Fuck!" My skin's still tingling from his touch and I actually feel like I might vomit as the butterflies in my belly go berserk, trying not to drown as the memories of the last few minutes flood my body. Remembering the taste of blood, I run my tongue over and around my lips, feeling for a cut or some kind of abrasion. Unable to detect anything, I move on, trying to decipher the answers to the niggling questions that're plaguing me.

"Hey you, c'mon, what're you having to drink?" I jump away from the wall startled when a brighter light floods the room as Nancy yanks open the door.

"Nanc..." I grasp her arm lightly as she begins to walk away, causing her to turn around, big eyes staring back at me questioningly. "I don't suppose...I mean, who uh...who was in there with me?" I blurt out, blushing when she raises her eyebrows and giggles.

"You're kidding? You mean you don't know?" she looks at me seriously and quirks her eyebrows and I...I just shrug. "I though that would've been obvious" she says laughingly, before once more walking away. Well I guess that answered that question. Taking one last glance around the room, I spot Spike's black leather jacket in a heap in the corner of the little room, shoved almost completely behind the dryer. Nodding to Nancy I'll be along in a second and asking for a drop more whiskey, I go back in and grab it, shrugging into the soft, warm fabric and luxuriating in the smell and feel of it as I turn the collar up around my neck. There's something about the scent, warm and heady and inviting but not the fragrance that I'd associate with Spike, something...familiar but not. It's strange but wrapping it around me, remembering those last few seconds in the 'closet', the vision of Craig that I get in my mind is stronger, more real than any of the other things that had happened in there. It's like I feel that if I could close my eyes and reach out now, he'd appear and I could touch him.

For one moment, one all too brief juncture in time, I let myself believe that there's a possibility it really was him but then I open my eyes again and I see the jacket and I realise it can't be so. Still, I have the fantasy and that will stay with me far longer than anything else that's happened tonight. Smiling and chuckling to myself at that thought, I close the door, the memories from that room firmly etched in my mind as I make my way back across the landing.

Stepping back inside the flat, I find myself walking slap bang into the person I was just thinking about, a blush that could heat an entire tower block in the middle of winter staining my cheeks.

"Oh hey, was just coming looking for you...hmm, suits you" he says grinning wickedly, face flushed from exertion, his fingers grasping the sides of his jacket as he pulls me in for a kiss. I close my eyes and try to sink into it but...I don't know, maybe the thrill from the game is gone or I'm just knackered, either way I have to conjure up moments from the closet in order for the sparks to start flying again. A shiver runs down my spine at the thought of that first kiss, a groan leaving my mouth as I recall the first sweep of his tongue against mine, the feel of his hands when they went to my arse and pulled me in close enough that I can still feel the rub of his cock against mine.

Spike makes a noise, low and animalistic in his throat as his hands cup my arse, dragging me against him roughly, the move surprising me so much that I let out a startled yelp, breaking the kiss.

"Oh fuck, shit...sorry!"

I gasp and turn at the voice, my face flushing an even deeper shade of red when I see the look of horror on Craig's face as he stands there looking adorable, once more wearing his black, white and grey striped cardigan. He stares at me, open mouthed, the fingers clutched around the glass of whiskey turning white with the force of his hold on it. He looks from me to Spike and back again before his eyes drop to the floor, his hand raising to his neck in reflex. When he raises his head a few seconds later, he looks around indecisively before doing an about turn back into the kitchen. Wrestling my way out of Spike's embrace, pushing him off in seconds, I go after him, stopping short when I see Sarah and Hannah both look up, staring at me expectantly as I make my entrance.

I glance at Craig but he's already standing next to them, his back to me, head behind the fridge/freezer door, pretending to search for something so he can avoid looking at me no doubt. Sarah looks at him and then back at me pointedly, her arms folding, eyebrows arched.

"I uh...I was just coming for a Stella" I say, waving my hand towards Craig, the fridge and the bottles of beer inside.

"Oh right" her brows furrow and she looks at me suspiciously, her lips forming a pout as she watches me. Christ, it's like being under silent interrogation from the CIA or something the way she's staring at me. I want to swallow, my throat is screaming at me to but I daren't because I'm sure if I do, she'll fucking know what..._who_ it is I've been thinking about all night. Somehow, I can't see me winning a cat fight with Sarah if she picks up on the fact that I fancy her boyfriend. "I though Craig was getting you a drink" she says, though it's said as much to him as it is to me. At that point Craig closes the fridge door, turning his head to look at Sarah, still avoiding eye contact with me.

"I was just getting ice" he answers quietly, dropping the ice cube tray onto the counter with a crack. I see his jaw lock, his eyes finally flicking my way, fiery and hostile as he slams the tray down on the unit a second time sending ice cubes tumbling out, skidding and sliding across the counter top in all directions. I reach out automatically to stop them skittering over the edge, jumping back when my fingers momentarily close over Craig's. He makes this hissing sound, warding me off as his hand jerks from beneath mine, dropping the ice cube into the glass of whiskey he had in his hand a moment before.

"God what is with you two? You're acting really weird" Sarah comments. Craig drags a hand through his hair and lifts the drink he'd made for me to _his_ lips taking a big swallow and I...well I don't really know what to say, haven't a clue why _he's _acting weird so I just carry on standing there saying nothing, feeling like a right wally. He finally places the drink back down, clears his throat and it's like he's a different person. He smiles at Hannah and Sarah who it has to be said, are still looking at us warily and then grabs the bottle, refills my glass, scoops up a couple more cubes from the counter top and drops them in my drink. Then he hands it to me, his fingers touching mine briefly, not even flinching, making me question if seconds earlier he really had reacted to my touch like I was a leper.

"Here you go" he passes it over and smiles, though it had to be said, the warmth doesn't reach his eyes. Not like when it's genuine.

"Thanks" I take the proffered glass from him and have a sip before placing it back down and leaning on the counter top, looking at the group, feeling decidedly nervous for some reason. "So, did I miss anything?" Sarah snorts in a very unladylike way, shooting Hannah a conspiratorial glance, then bats her eyelashes at me laughing.

"While you were playing Fantasy Football you mean? No, not much." She says patronizingly and laughs again, the hight pitched tinkling sound pissing me right off. Seriously, why's she being such a bitch and what the fuck is she on about Fantasy football? It seems she's getting on Craig's nerves too because he shoots her an absolutely glowering look, shaking his head in disgust before picking his own drink back up and heading past her towards the door. Her expression changes and she suddenly looks sympathetic, though I'm pretty sure the only person she feels sorry for is herself.

"Craig...Babe, don't be like that" she whines, her face screwed up into a pout. He rolls his eyes and continues on out of the room, stopping and nodding when he sees Spike waiting at the door.

"Spike". He says my boyfriends name wearily, resigned even and once again, I'm left wondering why they hate each other so much. Spike in return grins back smugly but thankfully, this time, Craig's too preoccupied with whatever's bugging him to notice. He squeezes through the door as Lewis enters, apologising to the other lad when some of his drink sloshes from his glass. He turns just as he's about to go out of sight, a small, rueful smile playing at his lips when he sees me looking back at him. Then he nods at me and disappears back into the other room. Okay, what was _that_ about? Unfortunately, no matter how much I want to take the time to mull it over, the others have different ideas.

"So come on then John Paul, fess up...what _did _happen in there? Bet you got right down and dirty didn't you, you sly dog you?" Lewis asks, raising his eyebrows at me and giving Spike a nudge making him scowl. Sarah leans forwards, her chin cupped in her hands and Hannah...well she's kind of looking a bit fearful. Her usually wide eyes practically popping out of her face. I look over at Spike to see his eyes narrow, jaw tense.

"Nothing" I answer with a shrug of my shoulders. I still remember how I felt when Hannah talked about our first time together, the last thing I want is to piss Spike off doing the same, even if he was quite willing to tell all about his sex life earlier. Sarah...amazingly enough, doesn't press the issue, she simply sidles off out of the kitchen in the direction of the lounge. Hannah seems relieved, maybe because she realises that I really am not comfortable discussing that kind of thing in a group and Lewis just shrugs off my answer with a toss of his head.

"Should've known, saving it for later eh?" he says lecherously, drawing a cringing look from Hannah. I laugh off his reply, once more deigning to comment. Spike throws his arm around my shoulder and grins, pulling me through to the other room and dragging me reluctantly back down onto the sofa across from Craig and Sarah once more. Craig blushes when I look at him and shifts in his seat as though he's feeling uncomfortable, ending up with a sizeable gap between himself and Sarah. She glances at him and frowns, her face twisting with disappointment. Noticing the expression on his girlfriends face, he reaches down and rubs his calf, explaining he's got cramp.

"Cramp...right" she spits out, folding her arms and turning away from him, effectively giving him the cold shoulder. Contrary to what I might have expected, Craig takes no notice, though he does glance at me and smiles, genuinely this time, his eyes dark as they meet mine but warm too. I feel Spike's arm snake around my shoulders, his fingers playing along the back of my neck and then dipping just beneath the neckline of my shirt to stroke over the area where I just know there's a bruise. I can feel my cheeks becoming heated beneath Craig's scrutiny and I have to tell myself to look away, it's not appropriate to still be lusting after him, to still want him and need him and love him as much as I do when he's, well, when he's got a _girl_friend. I mean, the clue is in the bloody title isn't it? Besides, I mightn't have fancied Spike that much before but after those precious minutes in that little room, I can't deny that he can turn me on...even if I was picturing him as Craig the whole way through.

Craig frowns, his brows furrowing and he lifts his hand to his forehead, his fingers and thumb spreading to massage at the temples as he seems to slip deeper into thought. I tilt my head in response to Spike's lips kissing my neck, unable to look away from my best friend, the concern I have for him clearly written on my face.

'Are you okay?' I mouth, shivering slightly when his piercing eyes lock on mine, looking at me so intently I feel like he can maybe see into my soul. He licks his lips and swallows before nodding, the action so slight, it's barely perceptible.

'Fine' he mouths back, though he looks anything but fine. He's perspiring a bit and I can see his hands shaking from here, balling into fists when he sees me looking. He looks pale too, like he might vomit and...I'm worried. He's been drunk before but he's never been so bad. He inclines his head towards the kitchen, hinting at me to join him, which I start to do, resting my hand on Spike's thigh so I can push myself up.

"Babe...where you going?" I see Sarah wrap her hand around Craig's bicep and pull him back down so he sprawls across her at the same time Spike's arm around my shoulder tightens, his fingers digging into the bruise he's made on my throat making me pull away and wince.

When I look back over at Craig, Sarah's plastered to him, her fingers in his hair, her lips pretty much devouring his face in a kiss so bloody similar to all the ones I've seen before that it has me feeling sick. Spike's fingers curl around my chin, turning my face to him so I have no choice but to drag my eyes away from the car crash scene in front of me.

"Do you want to get out of here? Go back to mine?" he asks, his voice rough, thick with desire. My gaze flicks back over to Craig wrestling Sarah on the couch and I find my answer falls from my lips easily.

"Please" I nod my head, getting up quickly, giving both Hannah and Nancy a brief wave as we make our way to the door. I'm practically pushing Spike out into the corridor as I take one last glance over my shoulder in Craig's direction, just in time to see a look of shock and horror on Sarah's face.

_**Hope you liked it, comments/reviews are wonderful.**_


	17. Chapter 17

**Okay so, this was originally going to be the final chapter...what? I like leaving it open to interpretation BUT I was duly informed that I COULD NOT leave it like this, people wanted resolution so there will be one more chapter. **

**Also I want to say a really big thanks for reading. The feedback has been amazing, especially as this was a little more out of my comfort zone to what I'm used too...angst FFS!**

Anyway, enough of my waffling. Hope you enjoy it :)

_**PART SEVENTEEN...Final Chapter (but not).**_

John Paul

"Oh my God...Craig, you're bleeding" Sarah says as she looks at her fingers, the tips smeared with scarlet streaks, her voice filled with concern. I halt mid step, despite Spike grabbing a handful of my shirt and pulling on it insistently. Craig looks surprised, his fingers going to the point on his throat where she indicates, grimacing as he tentatively feels around.

"It's nothing, it's...it's just a scratch" he says, flicking a look at me before glancing down and examining the red blotches covering his fingers.

"What on your neck?, how the hell did that get there?" I pause still, despite Spike persistently pulling at my clothing and his jacket which I'm still wearing, watching mesmerized as Craig licks and sucks away the traces of blood.

There's something..._something_, not familiar exactly but it's like seeing him do that triggers something inside me. I can't for the life grasp the ...whatever it is though. I know there's something niggling just below the surface trying to get out but it's just out of reach, too far away for me to touch it, grasp it and haul it back into my conscience. He looks over again, his gaze locking on mine, the small, faintly nostalgic smile on his lips sending a tingle down my spine, a tingle that soon turns to a shiver when his tongue runs quickly over his lips. Catching a breath, I'm about to step back into the room and tell him he missed a bit when Spike tugs hard enough on my arm to have the door closing behind me, effectively putting a stop to my wayward thoughts.

I hadn't ever realised I was resisting against Spike until we're nearing the bottom of the steps and I find myself almost running to keep up with him, just so I don't get yanked off my feet seeing as he's still pulling me along. Stepping through the door that takes us outside, I slap his hand away, pulling my shirt back down where it's ridden up in his haste and manhandling.

"Fuck sake Spike, I'm coming alright?" I say, maybe a little too harshly. He backs away, hands held up, palms facing me in surrender, the playful act making me smile despite being pissed off that he dragged me away before I could make sure my best mate was alright. He seems to take my smile as a come on because seconds later, he's right back next to me, strolling alongside me as we walk through the village. We don't talk...there's nothing to say really, though I feel that I should be a little more enthused at the thought of losing my 'gay cherry' as Jacqui once called it.

I'm just contemplating what might happen and the technicalities of the sex... I know, dead romantic right?, when Spike rounds on me and tugs me into a hard, deep kiss before walking us backwards until we're about half way down the alleyway next to the shops by the side of the nightclub. I grimace, the wind knocked clear out of my lungs as he shoves me hard against the solid brick wall, his body invading my personal space as he leans in against mine. Then before I really have time to catch a breath, he's snogging me, fast and furious, his tongue going so far down my throat I think I might gag.

"Nghh...fuck, Spike...noo!" I try to push him away but he seems to think I'm playing hard to get because he just grins at me and shakes his head, leaning in close.

"Shh" he whispers in my ear but, unlike the sexy, gruff sound I heard in the closet, this is feral and more than just a bit intimidating. The way his body's pressed against mine now too, it's not intimate and sensual like it was before it's more...domineering. Memories start to flood my senses of my time in 'heaven', the way the lips had glided over my skin with heat and passion and yet tender, seductive as they'd kissed me ardently. Spike's don't feel like that now though as they attack my throat, starting to kiss and suck on the opposite side to that delicious branding I'd had in the closet. It's only when he nips at the sensitive skin there that I start to push him away with the heels of my hands, a memory firmly wedged at the back of my mind pushing it's way forward until it's there clear as day, the realisation of what happened in that little room slapping me with stark reality.

The blood!...Shit! How could I have forgotten that? I picture the look of shock on Sarah's face as she'd looked at Craig, can see him lifting his hand to his neck and pulling it away with red smeared across the tips of his fingers and it's like I'm struck by a lightning bolt of reality.

I can clearly remember calling out Craig's name and him shushing me as my climax started to take hold, his hand covering my mouth, the familiar scent of him wafting through me as he drew me to him, his breath harsh and heated against my ear as he tried to quieten me. Then, moments later, I'd been held against his throat, the warm, metallic tang of his blood touching my tongue when my teeth sank into him in ecstasy.

"Get off!" I feel Spike's lips hone in towards that area of my throat where Craig's had been earlier and it's all I can do not to punch him, pushing him clear away from me instead so I can try to clear my head. I lift my fingertips to my lips, remembering the taste of my best friend as he'd kissed me, the flavour of his skin and his tongue and his seed as he'd cum inside my mouth.

It couldn't have been him though, could it? I ask myself, doubts flooding my brain when I start to really think it through. This is Craig we're talking about here. Craig, my best mate with the hot model girlfriend. Besides that, what about the jacket...Spike's jacket? If it was Craig, why the hell would he go in there with my boyfriends jacket on?

It just doesn't make sense. Surely if I'd been in there with Craig I'd have known from the start?

Maybe I did though. Maybe that's why it was so easy to give myself over to the fantasy of it being my best friend because deep down, in my subconscious, I knew it really was Craig. His scent had been there, mingled with other smells sure but still, it'd been so damn clear, I can almost taste it now. Musk and citrus and the smell of his sex...fuck, no wonder my mouth had been watering.

Christ, the feel of him too. If I'd thought about it properly, not been so quick to banish the idea it could be Craig from my mind, I'd have realised that the slim, taut waist beneath my fingers had been his, that the gorgeously smooth cock I'd held hard and hot in my mouth could only belong to one man. I should've known when he responded so tenderly, making sure I made the decision and not rushing the pace of things...much. There's no way Spike or any of the others would've been that considerate.

Oh God, and the sounds! I can still hear him gasping and panting as my lips and tongue had played him like a finely tuned instrument, can still feel his breaths ragged, hitching in his throat when my fingers had got involved too. Bloody hell, just hearing the deep growls of impatience and the sexy expletives muttered against my ear had had me harder than I'd been, even as a randy, barely pubescent thirteen year old. Not to mention the whimpers and moans as he'd cum. Fuckk!

If it was him, where does it go though? I mean, was he doing it as a favour? Putting his inexperienced best mate out of his misery because I still hadn't really done anything yet? Or was he experimenting? Dabbling in the dark side, as it were? Or is there actually a possibility that he maybe wants...

I don't get chance to war with my thoughts any more because Spike moves in for the kill once more, his hands coming to rest either side of my head, his knee insinuating itself between mine before I get chance to move. That's it! I... have... fucking well had enough of this caveman act he's got going on, so, before he gets round to doing something I can't get out of, I push him away as hard as I can, rounding on him with a fist to the stomach that makes him stumble backwards, doubled over in pain.

"Fuck off Spike, I said no!" I tell him, clenching my jaw, my eyes blazing as I look at him. He rights himself, his usually smug smile turning into a sneer as he looks back at me, hazel eyes unwavering.

"You and him, you think you're invincible" he says viciously, the jealousy and resentment he feels for Craig clear in his voice. "It was just a game John Paul, a quick grope in the closet with your pissed best mate" he continues nastily. I try to keep my face impassive, try not to show how elated I am that he confirmed it was Craig in there with me and how utterly devastated I am that he's right. To Craig, it possibly was just that...though not as sordid as Spike's making it sound. He hesitates then, his mouth twisted with derision, his eyes cold and hard and unforgiving as he stares at me, his face becoming even more twisted with scorn as his eyes scan over my body. I try not to show any emotion as he looks me over from head to toe and I have to restrain myself from reacting when his dark, lusty gaze rests on my groin, his tongue licking over his lips lasciviously. Then, noting my lack of reaction, he shakes his head.

"What a waste" he says, his laughter mocking me. "You're an even sadder bastard than he is if you actually think it'll come to anything" he taunts. I glower back at him, feeling my heckles rising, despite feeling exactly like the sad bastard he just called me. He doesn't say anything more though, he just gives me the once over, smirks at me and then starts to walk away. I chase after him back out of the alley, about to call out with one last retort, ever the McQueen, when I feel my mobile phone vibrating in my jeans pocket signaling a message. I stop dead in my tracks and pull it out, grinning like a bloody lunatic when I see Craig's name. I take a deep breath and open it up, my hands trembling so hard that my knuckles turn white as I grip the phone.

_Don't let that bastard fuck you! Meet me in the park, by the swings in 30._

I laugh softly to myself, feeling a fission of excitement bubbling up inside my belly as though there are millions of little fish swimming to the surface. Then I'm laughing aloud as a second text comes through in quick succession.

_And give the twat his jacket back._

"Spike!" I call his name, watching in silent contemplation as he turns, a smug smile splitting his face as he begins making his way back towards me.

"Yeah?" he says confidently as he comes to stand in front of me. I bring the soft leather collar to my face and inhale, closing my eyes as I breathe in the remnants of Craig's scent one last time. Then, knowing I'll be seeing the real Craig again soon, I nod happily to myself and remove Spike's leather jacket.

"You forgot something" I say, tossing it to him forcefully, oddly satisfied when he 'umphs' and fumbles the coat, almost dropping it. He looks at me stunned, then glances down at the jacket, frowning at something to do with the sleeve. Then with a shrug of his shoulders, he puts it back on and starts to walk away, turning around just long enough to throw out one last retort.

"You've screwed yours and Craig's precious friendship you know, things'll never be the same again" he calls out, stalking away. I watch him as he fades into the inkiness of the night and then, smiling to myself, I head off home for a very quick shower, re reading Craig's texts, my whole body practically thrumming with excitement.

_**Hope you liked it, comments/reviews are wonderful.**_


	18. Chapter 18

**Big _Big_** **thanks to everyone who's read and commented on this little one shot *coughs* it's been fun shaking things up a bit.**

**Unfortunately it's time for this JPC to go off into the sunset or wherever so I can get back to the JPC in Roller...those boys must have been really tired to sleep this long.**

**Anyway, I'm glad the majority of you enjoyed this and I hope the epilogue ties things up nicely. It's long too but apparently, that's a good thing.**

**Oh BTW, I'm working on another new one so keep your eye out for it in the future :)**

**Enjoy!**

_**EPILOGUE**_

John Paul

I check my mobile again, for maybe the fourth time in as many minutes, doubt, resignation and disappointment surging through me when I see that it's now been well over an hour since I received Craig's text and I haven't heard or seen him since. Alright so, he had said to meet him in half an hour but perhaps I was reading too much into what him sending that text and wanting to meet up meant. I've been warring with my emotions ever since I'd received it. I walked...no, _ran_ home elated at the reality that Craig had been the one in that closet with me, that it _had_been him kissing me with a passion unlike any other I've ever experienced. Standing beneath the shower, I'd gone over everything, every word, every glance, every touch from the beginning of the party until I'd stepped foot out of the flat, the only conclusion I'd been able to come up with filling me with a nervous, excited anticipation.

I'd stood beneath the hot water, letting it wash away the memory of Spike's touch, at the same time feeling desolate that along with Spike's scent I was washing away Craig's too. I'd almost stepped back out from beneath the spray, the only thing stopping me the thought that Craig had sent that text to me asking me not to sleep with Spike because...because what? He wanted me? I could only live in hope.

That's why exactly twenty eight minutes after I'd received the text, I'd arrived at the park, my eyes seeking him out, butterflies flying frenziedly inside my tummy. He hadn't been there to meet me though and as each second and minute ticked by, the excitement I'd been feeling turned to trepidation.

He hadn't said why he didn't want me to sleep with Spike, he just told me not to and to meet him. What if all this was because he dislikes Spike so much? Or because he thinks that me being with someone else could ruin our friendship. All these questions and more had occupied my thoughts as I'd sat on the swing waiting for him, becoming more and more insecure of my certainty that he wanted me as something more than a friend as time continued to pass. Of course, I kept trying to tell myself that I hadn't imagined all the stuff that happened between us in the closet but even that couldn't fully quash the anxiety I was beginning to build up as another minute ticked by.

Thumbing the touch pad on my phone again, seeing that another few minutes have passed and it's now well after 3 am, I resign myself to the fact he isn't coming and that I'd made a huge mistake thinking he ever would. Just to be sure, I check the network coverage and phone status, just in case the lovely, balmy weather was causing some kind of interference. Unfortunately it hasn't and as far as my mobile is concerned, everything is fine.

With a sigh of frustration I drag the toes of my trainers through the dirt to slow the swinging motion and jump down from a height as it starts to sway forward. Shit, what now? Should I phone him after all? I'd made the decision not to look completely desperate by ringing him but now at least I have the excuse of checking to see if he's alright, after all, it's dark, it's the middle of the night and he's had more than just a little bit to drink, he could be lost or in trouble or anything. Fuck, why didn't I think of that earlier? Scrolling down to his name, one of the only ones written in capital letters, I press the call button, pausing in my stride as I hear his voice.

"_It's Craig, can't take your call right now so if..."_

Grasping the phone tighter, I make a throwing motion as it goes straight to his voice mail, ending the call before I have to leave a message. Squinting off into the distance and looking around me one last time, I decide I've hung around long enough and that, even though I don't want to, I'm going to have to wait until the morning, so I set off back along the path towards the fountain and the gates beyond. I haven't taken more than ten steps when I hear his voice calling out from behind me.

"John Paul! Hey John Paul!" I stop walking, closing my eyes for a second, composing myself and taking a deep, steadying breath as my heart starts racing, before turning around to face him.

"Craig?" He stops running when he's a few metres away, ducking his head and shoving his hands into his jeans pockets, his lip caught between his teeth. He looks fucking adorable, his vest peaking through the 'V' of his cardigan, the shirt that he must have used to clean us off in the closet earlier no longer in sight.

"You waited" he whispers, the delight in his deep husky voice permeating through me like a lovers caress. I nod my head, still not really able to form words.

"Course I did".

"I'm sorry I'm late, I thought you might've gone by now" he says quietly, rushed, taking a tentative step closer, this one bringing him more fully into the glow from one of the lamps lighting the pathway. "So glad you didn't" he adds suddenly, the words so quite that if it wasn't for the look of tenderness on his face, I might not have believed I'd heard them.

"I tried to call you but..."

"Yeah, after I text, my phone kinda got dropped in the toilet" he says by way of an explanation, his hand cupping the back of his neck but not rubbing there as he looks at me sheepishly.

My nerves are going absolutely haywire below the surface of my skin and I can feel my hands trembling so hard I have to stuff them in my jacket pockets to hide the tell tale signs of my...my what? Nervousness, excitement, anticipation, apprehension? A bit of everything really. I open my mouth to ask why but I'm stopped dead in my tracks when he turns his head to glance around, the gap between us closing in seconds as I take those last few steps forwards.

"Craig...what...?" I reach out, my fingertips carefully touching the small gash on the side of his temple where a line of blood has coagulated, jerking my hand away from the wound when he flinches. He looks at me as he captures it, his eyes bright, his expression a cross between a grimace and a smile. Then he looks down at my hand which he's holding, his thumb skimming over my knuckles gently and it's like, with that one gesture, I _know_everything is going to be alright.

I raise my eyes to meet his properly, lingering there as I search for clues, the answers I was looking for swept to one side when he ducks his head, his lips covering mine in a mind stealing kiss. Oh God! I'm hard immediately, aching for his touch. I feel that current of electricity I'd felt in the little room earlier this evening jolt through me, my nerves coming alive as the high voltage charge bursts through me making my whole body tingle.

Moaning into his mouth, I tug him closer, my fingers hooking through his belt loops so I can pull him into me harder, the lower parts of our bodies making sweet, torturous contact once more. His tongue probes my mouth deeply and his hands grip me tight in return, one placed firmly above my arse on my lower back as the other sweeps up to cup the back of my neck. I respond, kissing him ferociously back until there's no oxygen in my lungs and all the blood in my brain has rushed to my cock to the point where I feel light-headed and dizzy, vaguely wondered how long a human body can sustain such a state of suffocation before collapsing.

I pull away, gasping for a much needed breath, thrilled to hear that his breathing is as ragged and harsh as mine is. I stagger backwards, grateful to feel the solid girth of a tree connect with my back as Craig follows, pressing me closely against the rough bark. I take in as much air as my lungs will hold, filling them to maximum capacity before pulling him back in for another soul searing kiss. God, it's exquisite!

His tongue withdraws and mine chases it, the kiss deep and languid and so flaming hot that I think my insides are melting, my bones turning to liquid. I can feel my back being pressed up against the trunk of the tree, the rough bark and earthy smell somehow grounding me, assuring me that this really is happening. Thank God for that. My knees start buckling when he thrust his hips against mine in a primal display of desire, the knee he wedges between my legs becoming the only thing stopping me collapsing in a pile at the root of the tree. Then he's pressed even more tightly against me and I widen my legs to accept his lithe frame between them, accepting the growl his mouth emits as it tears hungrily at mine.

The kiss carries on, hot and insistent until finally he wrenches his mouth away, drawing in a sharp, ragged breath.

"Fuck John Paul, I can't..." as his mouth leaves mine, I feel instantly bereft, the loss of contact I'm suddenly feeling nothing compared to the stab of fear that attacks my body so forcefully that it may as well have been delivered by a knife instead of words. What does he mean...'he can't?' Surely that's not it? He can't really be saying that this can't happen, can he? He takes a step back, his eyes connecting with mine and I'm sure...would bet my life on it that he wants me. As if sensing my unease he chuckles, his fingers going to my forehead to brush a few strands of hair back, the kiss swollen lips of his curving into a smile. "What are you like?" he asks fondly, shaking his head. "Hang on..." he adjusts himself and checks around and for the first time, feeling more at ease thanks to his demeanor, I look at our surroundings.

We're standing close together beneath one of the solid oak trees lining the outer edge of the wooded area, further off the main path than I'd first thought. The lamps lighting the path are casting a faint glow over us but again, we're too far away to really be noticeable should someone pass by us at this time of night. As though Craig's been looking at the environment around us too, he grasps my hand lightly and tugs at it, bringing me down until we're both knelt beside the base of the tree. I look at him again then, really look at him, my eyes searching his for any hint that this isn't what he wants, my fears dispelled when I see them gazing warmly back at me, dark and intense but without a shadow of regret or denial.

Figuring that being brave has worked in my favour so far tonight, I pull Craig in for another long, slow kiss, our tongues gently stroking together as we map the shape and feel of each other from the inside out. His hands gently roam my body until they stopped at my arse, gently cupping my backside, giving them a squeeze that has me opening my mouth wider in a gasp. He seems to take this as a good sign because he moves one of his hands round to begin to undo the buttons on my shirt, his elegant fingers grasping the two sides of material and pushing them down my arms to puddle on the floor. Then he takes a small step back, his hand reaching forwards to lay flat against my chest, his fingers and thumbs stroking and caressing across the smooth skin, his eyes dark and wanting. Following his lead, I unburden Craig of his cardigan and sleeveless t shirt, disposing of them quickly so I can feast my eyes on him too, my fingers tingling when I touch his firm, tanned skin, marveling at the warmth and strength he exudes.

Dipping my head, I go straight for his nipple, laving over the already tight nub, nipping it gently between my lips and teeth until I elicit one of those beautiful moans from him, lightly caressing over the taut peak with my thumb as I lick across his chest to the other nipple, paying it the same attention as the first until I get a similar response. Then, drawing my hands up over the smooth expanse of his chest to cup around his throat, I start to draw him down for another of those fabulous kisses.

"Aah fuck!" He flinches, and as I look at his face, I see him wincing. It's only when he tips his head a little to the side that I realise the problem. Taking my hands away but letting the tips of my fingers linger, I trace lightly around the mottled flesh at his throat where my teeth marks are still visible.

"Shit Craig, I'm sorry" I whisper, my voice hitching slightly when I think of how it came about. He smiles, his eyes twinkling in the moonlight, his fingers sliding over mine before dancing across the tender flesh.

"It'll probably scar" he responds huskily, his lip catching between his teeth as he looks at me. I nod my head solemnly, my eyes darting away before I can see any hint of recrimination in his expression. "Hey..." His finger curls beneath my chin and lifts it until I meet his gaze...his warm, smiling gaze. "It's okay...I kind of like it". I frown, something he clearly sees because he leans into me and grazes his lips across mine. "Every time I look in the mirror it'll remind me of this night" he says softly, that gorgeous, delectable mouth of his once more covering mine. I sigh into it, my eyes closing as I savour the feel and taste of him, shivering as his naked chest makes contact with mine.

I reach out, my fingers curling beneath the waistband of his jeans, my thumb caressing over the brass button, a sign of my intent. I don't quite get the response I was hoping for though as his hands cover mine, pushing me away.

"Craig what...?"

"Let me" he says gruffly, his voice deep and husky, eyes imploring. I draw my hands back and watch, waiting for his fingers to unsnap his jeans, disappointment and then thrilling excitement coursing through me when his hands leave the fastening of his jeans to take up position against the button on mine. I gasp as his knuckles graze against my belly, my stomach contracting beneath his fingers, the ticklish sensation I usually get when I'm touched there not even surfacing despite that area being one of the most sensitive on my body.

"Jesus Craig!" I hiss out between gritted teeth as the flat of his hand presses against the bulge beneath the denim material of my jeans, tracing the length of my cock with his finger and thumb. Then, before I have chance to catch a breath, he's deftly unfastening my jeans and shoving them down past my thighs, taking my boxers with him, leaving my straining cock exposed to the elements as it slaps against my stomach.

His eyes peruse my body leisurely and his tongue comes out to lick his lips before catching the bottom one between his teeth, worrying it lightly. I start to feel even more nervous but I'm damned if I'm going to show Craig how frightened I am so I remain still, the muscles in my thighs starting to ache from holding myself so tensely, not daring to make a move in case it breaks him out of his reverie and he changes his mind.

"Oh fuck!" I gasp out, my breath catching in my throat as he reaches out, his fingers suddenly wrapping around my cock, his lips parting, breath quickening, eyes visibly darkening

"Oh my...oh God!" He gives me a few quick pulls, head tilting to the side, a smile of satisfaction appearing on his lips as I thrust unconsciously into his grasp. Then...then it's like all my dreams are coming true as he places his hand on my chest, the searing heat from it feeling like it's branding my flesh as he starts to push me down, the hand that's wrapped around my dick keeping hold tightly.

"I wanted to do this...in there...let me John Paul" he quietly persuades. He says it with such conviction and it's like he's asking me permission..._me_, like I could ever say, like I _would_ever want to say no. Funny really that the first time he's ever actually drawn reference to him being the other person in the closet with me is when he's sat there, poised, ready to explore me more. He continues to look at me, head bent low as he kneels on the bed of blue-bellls surrounding us, his eyes questioning. It's only when his brows furrow slightly, the querying look being replaced by doubt that I realise he's waiting for my acquiescence to continue.

"God Craig..._please_". The words leave my mouth in an instant, begging him to carry on and do whatever the hell he likes, preferably what he's offering, so long as he doesn't leave me. It seems that my plea has the desired effect because he glances away, his tongue sweeping out to wet his lips, his elbow nudging my legs further apart so he can rest more comfortably between them. I adjust myself too, resting back on my elbows so I can see him, smiling warmly back at him when he glances up at me.

"Here put this...that's better" I raise my hips when he indicates for me to, allowing him to slip his striped cardigan beneath my bottom so it has something to rest on. Then it's as though everything else around us fades into the background as he dips his head forward and gives my cock a tentative lick.

"Aah Craig". I jerk up at the contact and he grins, his wickedly teasing eyes glinting back at me, dancing wildly when he repeats the action getting a similar response.

"Hmm" he opens his mouth further and my own lips part, my breath held in my throat as I watch his lips wrap around me more fully. He hums his appreciation again, the noise he makes vibrating on his tongue as he sucks me into his mouth more fully, creating the most stimulating sensation against my dick that I can imagine.

"Oh God...nghh". Holy sh...Oh my God! I close my eyes and drop my head back between my shoulder blades, the sight alone of Craig's delectable mouth pleasuring my cock, almost enough to tip me over the edge. It's bliss and I find myself completely giving myself over to the silken feel of his lips as they kiss and suck the length of me, my thighs trembling and my hips lifting up and jerking a little at the slightly rougher sensation of his tongue as he licks along the shaft from root to tip, swirling around the head and flicking over the slit in the top that I can feel dripping pre-cum in it's excitement. Fuck me, it's exquisite.

"John Paul?" he licks from the base of my cock to the tip, his lips sucking lightly at the tiny hole in the top as he tastes my essence there.

"Hmm?...oh!" I start clawing at the ground, my fingers grasping the wild flowers next to me, pulling them up by the roots as waves of intense heat and pleasure spreads throughout my body.

"John Paul, look at me...look at me!" Craig says with a growl, his words somehow penetrating the hazy fog that seems to have filled my brain. I blink, seeing stars instead of fireworks but somehow I find the strength to lift my head anyway, my eyes connecting with Craig's immediately.

"Oh...oh fuck Craig, I'm gonna..." just seeing those dark, heavily lashed eyes of Craig's looking lustily back at me, throws me over the edge and I start pulsing spurt after spurt of cum into his mouth until my balls are emptied, my cock still twitching even after he's swallowed the last drop. "Oh my...sorry" I breathe, barely able to form a coherent thought let alone string a sentence together. Craig smiles, a real 'cat that got the cream' smile, his eyes twinkling as he draws back, letting my spent cock slide gently from his mouth to rest between my thighs. Then, licking his lips in this really saucy manner, he starts kissing his way up my body.

I shiver at his touch and from the coolness of the pre dawn air against my sweat slicked skin, fastening myself back into my jeans quickly as Craig continues to torment me with that talented tongue of his. Closing my eyes and sagging back amongst the foliage, I enjoy the kitten like licks and soft, open mouthed kisses he places on my skin as he ascends up my chest, only blinking my eyes open again when he reaches my throat and I feel that same unique, feathery, tickling sensation that I couldn't place whilst inside the closet.

Lifting my head, I gasp as his lips feather along my jaw, his eyelashes tickling my cheek as he blinks, making me smile and giggle. How the hell had I managed to block out the things inside the closet that my mind was screaming at me to take note of? His eyelashes feathering across my skin. That familiar, exuberant giggle of his that I heard when he came and...ohh God, the smell of him, all musk and citrus and quintessentially Craig.

Looking down at him, seeing his tanned skin contrasting so starkly against mine, I can't help thinking that this night can't get any better.

_This night_...Somewhere in my thoughts, the memory surfaces of what he said earlier when he mentioned the wound on his neck would remind him of this night. Does that mean that this was a one time thing? Like Cinderella? The clock strokes midnight and everything goes back to normal but in our case, it's that the sun comes up and we just go back to being mates. I can't face that possibility right now, not so soon after...well, after I just had the most intimate few minutes of my life. So I broach the subject of the other thing that's been bothering me since I faced him no more than half an hour ago. Reaching out, I stroke back the hair that's fallen over the small gash on his temple, my fingers trembling as they make contact with his warm flesh.

"Craig? What happened? Spike didn't...?" I can't even finish the question, bile rising from my gut at the thought of Craig getting hurt by me ex boyfriend because of me. He lifts his head, his eyes a little hazy, like he's still caught up in the moment and I want to kick myself for interrupting.

"What? No! It was..." he bites his lip and shakes his head ruefully, then looks at me sheepishly from beneath his lashes with mirth filled eyes. "Sarah, it was Sarah, she uhh...she didn't take too kindly to getting dumped for a gay guy" he says matter of fact, his gaze sliding back to the floor, the hand that isn't toying with my nipple skimming across the back of his neck.

"Oh...oh!" I don't really know what to say and can't even figure out if my stunned exclamation is down to him saying he broke up with Sarah for me or if it's the shock of finding out she belted him one because of it. He doesn't seem too affected by my lack of response, though there is a hint of remorse behind those amused eyes.

"Yeah, bit of a right hook she has there. If she doesn't make it in modeling she's a hell of a career as a bouncer" he says flippantly, grinning after a second but wincing once more as he raises his fingers to gingerly feel at the welt she left on the side of his head. "Bloody zip on her handbag" he mutters, avoiding my gaze once more. I think it's at that point that the reality of the situation kicks in for me and I suddenly can't breathe, my heart thundering behind my rib cage when I realise exactly what he's done. He's broken up with Sarah. Not just broken up with her but told her why.

"So uh..." he adjusts himself back a bit and draws up his knees, wrapping his arms around them. Then he ducks his head, his eyes looking pretty much everywhere but at me. "You and Spike?" he asks quietly, leaving the question of our names hanging.

"What about me and Spike?" His gaze flicks to mine and beneath the glow of the lamp posts and the luminosity of the moon, I can see his skin flushing with added colour...cute. He clears his throat and looks at me, his whole demeanor screaming anxiety. "Craig?"

"You broke up with Spike then?" he blurts out, eyes darting away before looking back imploring. I chuckle as I reach out and drag his hand away from the scruff of his neck, my thumb caressing lightly over his knuckles before intertwining with his.

"Yeah, of course I did". In the still night, I'm actually able to hear the heavy exhalation, as though he's been holding his breath, waiting for my answer. It's only when I see him start smiling and it reaching his eyes that I realise he actually did have doubts.

"Bet he was dead chuffed about that" he says, rolling his eyes, once again letting his true feelings about Spike come to the surface.

"Yeah, he got a bit lairy but nothing I couldn't handle" I say, shaking my head and laughing wryly.

"What? He hit you?" Craig's brows furrow, his mouth opening in indignation and disgust as he looks at me.

"God no he just...it's fine honestly, he just got a bit jealous" I say, trying to appease the situation, realising that the way the conversation is heading is ruining the moment. It's a bit late though as Craig explodes.

"Bastard! I should've..." he jumps up and starts pacing, his fingers diving through his hair before coming to rest across his mouth, the anger and animosity he's feeling towards my ex blatant. Then he sighs in frustration and turns back towards me, looking down at me in my disheveled state as I continue to lay sprawled on the ground. "He didn't hurt you did he?...didn't..." he's unable to voice his concerns but I make sure to put his mind at rest immediately.

"No...no he just tried it on and I told him to fuck off, that's all". He seems to calm a little at that, his eyes checking out my body none the less until he seems satisfied that I'm telling him everything. "I ended up punching him as well" I add, knowing that'll make him feel loads better. It has the desired effect as his lips quirk up at the corner, a wry laugh leaving him as he comes back to sit beside me.

"You always were a scrapper, I can still remember you wading in with Sonny and Justin that time...my knight in shining armor". His eyes meet mine as he reminisces and I can't help being reminded of earlier this evening, when he'd as good as declared to everyone that it was _him_ that'd told _me_that he loves me. Letting his gaze drop to my lips, he leans forward to brush a soft kiss across them, deepening it when he gets no resistance from me. When he ends it, his thumb skims across the surface, his eyes locking on mine once more.

"I wanted to go after you but I couldn't just leave Sarah. I had to sort things out first but..."

"It's okay, really."

"No, it's not. It's just, after Sarah caught me texting you, she snatched my phone and threw it in the toilet and then she took Hannah's off her too and refused to give it back" I laugh at that image, clearly able to picture the new, confidant Hannah doing that. "I had no way of getting in touch and I had to tell Sarah before I left and..." I grab his hand before he takes his own eye out with all the gesturing, holding it gently in my hands to calm him down.

"It's alright, really" I assure him, smiling at him, hoping that all the love I feel for him is visible in my eyes. "Besides, I needed to figure things out for myself." I laugh at myself and his features frown, though he remains smiling.

"What?" I shake my head, feeling foolish. "Come on, what?" he asks again, this time shoving me hard enough for me to topple over to one side. He tuts but reaches out and helps me straighten myself.

"Nothing I just...I can't believe I didn't figure it out straight away, that's all".

"Yeah well, I didn't exactly make things easy for you, did I?" I shrug my shoulders, still feeling like I've let him down somehow. Maybe I did know though. Deep down, the more I think about it, I'm convinced that in some far reaching recess of my brain, I'd registered it was Craig because I'm pretty sure if it had been Spike or even Freddy in reality, I would've known. There was just something so familiar and safe and yet sexy being with the mystery guy in the closet that makes me think that I knew all along it was Craig.

"John Paul what...?"

"It's you, it's always been you" I whisper.

"What do you mean?"

"I thought I didn't know who you were, didn't _want_to know, but I did, that's why I let it happen, I just couldn't let myself believe, that's all".

"And now you do?" I bite my lip, unable to voice my fears. He tips my chin back and kisses me...hard. "John Paul, I've as good as declared my feelings for you in front of Sarah and all our friends, surely you know that this is...well, it's _something_" he says, his voice husky but filled with sincerity.

"And you're okay with that?" I ask doubtfully, unable to let myself believe that everything I ever wanted with Craig could be within my grasp."What about..." he puts his finger to my lips, effectively cutting off my excuses.

"I can handle it..._we_can handle it". He shifts closer then and wraps his arm around me, resting his head lightly on my shoulder before looking up at me. "We'll tell my mum first thing yeah?" he says, his eyes searching. I nod my head, elated, settling into the silence that descends on us . Eventually though, I feel him shiver and despite putting his cardigan on, it's clear that the temperature has dropped too much for us to stay out any longer.

"You want to come back to mine? My mum and sisters probably won't get up for hours yet". He lifts his head again, his lips lightly glancing over my jaw as he turns his head to face me. Then, with a smile breaking out across his face, he nods his head, hauling himself to his feet and then helping me up, laughing when I stumble over a root as I get to my feet. We set off walking back through the park, talking about what to watch when we go to the pictures, our arms occasionally grazing against one anothers, hands lightly touching as they swing at our sides. When we reach the gates, I stop and bend down, allowing Craig to jump up on my back, his arms encircling my neck, my hands tucked beneath his knees in an act that we've carried out many times before.

This time though, as I hoist Craig a little further onto my back and he giggles into my neck, placing a kiss there, I can't help thinking about Spike one last time and remembering his words.

"_Things'll never be the same again"._

You know what? I reckon he could be right about that and I for one, wouldn't change any of it for the world.

_**The End**_

**Thanks again for reading**

**_Nicky xx_**


End file.
